Regreso a la infancia 22 años después
by Road1985J2
Summary: Las cosas se están poniendo difíciles para Sam ahora que Marius ha decidido atacarles. Sabe que necesita ayuda, porque él sólo no puede proteger a su hermano, de tan sólo seis años. Bobby será su mejor opción para enfrentarse a Marius y su gente.
1. Chapter 1

La cafetería estaba casi en completo silencio, a pesar de que la mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas. Era un lugar acogedor como casi todo en ese pueblo y los dueños tenían un trato totalmente familiar con todo el mundo al que habían conocido en aquel sitio.

Dean y Sam llevaban allí casi una semana, después de haber terminado con su último trabajo y Dean ya deseaba salir de allí. Tanto lugareño acogedor y tanta tarta de manzana casera, estaba comenzando agobiarle y le parecía demasiado espeluznante para su gusto, incluso un poco empalagoso.

Dejando la taza de café sobre la mesa y bajando el periódico que estaba leyendo, Dean se volvió hacia su hermano, que estaba trabajando en el portátil desde hacía más de media hora. "¿Encuentras algo que nos pueda interesar?"

"No, parece que todos los fantasmas, espíritus y demás criaturas sobrenaturales, a parte de las que ya conocemos hubieran desaparecido."

Dean dobló y le acercó el periódico, señalando con insistencia una de las noticias, apenas destacada al final de la página de sucesos. "Pues yo si tengo algo, mira esto."

Sam comenzó a leer en voz alta. "Los últimos visitantes al orfanato Gore dicen haber escuchado voces de niños por todas partes, incluso han sentido la presencia de uno de ellos, siguiéndoles y espiándoles durante toda su estancia allí. Además, el tremendo olor a humo y fuego les aterrorizó e hizo que salieran de allí antes de lo que tenían pensado. Aunque todo parecería indicar que se trata de un añadido más a la leyenda negra de este lugar, Claire Thomas, uno de los testigos, asegura que su hermano no es el mismo desde que estuvieron allí, que algo allí dentro le ha cambiado. ¿Estamos hablando entonces de algo más que una simple leyenda?, ¿Qué está ocurriendo tras los derruidos muros del orfanato Gore?" Sam levantó la mirada hacia su hermano. "Parece interesante."

"¿Parece interesante? Sam estamos hablando de uno de los lugares más conocidos por estar supuestamente encantado de todo el estado de Ohio. ¿Cómo puedes decir que sólo parece interesante?" Dean se levantó casi de un salto de la silla y recogió sus papeles, pagó a la camarera por sus consumiciones y se dispuso a salir de la cafetería. Una vez en la puerta se volvió hacia Sam, que no se había movido. "¿Vienes o no?"

"¿Ya quieres que vayamos para allí?, casi no hemos terminado de desayunar." Sam miró su taza de café a medio tomar.

"Fantasmas Sam, muchos fantasmas de niños, voces y tal vez alguna posesión por parte de alguno de los espíritus. No puede haber nada mejor para empezar bien la semana." Terminó diciendo Dean mientras mantenía en su rostro su sonrisa casi infantil y llena de emoción.

Sin esperar siquiera a que Sam contestara, Dean salió de la cafetería, entró en el coche y lo puso en marcha, esperando a que su hermano apareciera por la otra puerta.

Mientras se levantaba y comenzaba también a recoger sus cosas, Sam miró por la ventana hacia donde estaba su hermano, con la música del coche en funcionamiento, dando pequeños golpecitos al volante del coche mientras seguía el ritmo de la música y tarareando la canción. Sam no pudo evitar sonreír al verle desde donde estaba.

Le recordaba al Dean niño que había conocido, esperando cada noche, escuchar las historias que su padre les contaba sobre sus cacerías, como si de cuentos para no dormir se trataran. Ahora sin embargo, las cacerías las llevaban a cabo ellos, pero Dean seguía demostrando la misma ilusión por ellas y más cuando se trataba de algún sitio con historia y una importante leyenda y posibles fantasmas muy cabreados. Esos trabajos eran los favoritos de Dean.

- o -

En algo más de tres horas, se encontraron cruzando un pequeño puente algo destartalado y parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse y desde donde se podían ver los restos del orfanato. A pesar de ser de día, pues habían llegado sobre el medio día, el lugar resultaba ser uno de los tenebrosos de los que habían visitado nunca antes.

El antiguo y desde hacía mucho tiempo, abandonado orfanato, todavía en ruinas, pues nadie había comenzado a rehabilitarlo todavía, dejaba a la vista diferentes partes de su esqueleto, totalmente ennegrecidas, por el paso del tiempo, aunque las leyendas locales hablaban de un terrible fuego.

Dean detuvo el coche al cruzar el puente. "La gente de por aquí habla de extrañas presencias en el bosque, será mejor que vayamos andando desde aquí y lo comprobemos."

El camino fue más duro de lo que hubieran podido pensar y por muchas pruebas que hicieron, nada fuera de lo normal ocurrió durante su recorrido por el siniestro bosque. Al llegar a las ruinas del edificio, Sam se fijó en su hermano. Estaba en silencio, apenas había dicho nada desde que se habían internado en el bosque e incluso su expresión parecía haber cambiado. Parecía triste, Sam diría que incluso desilusionado por no haber podido encontrarse con uno de los espíritus que buscaban.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta, que parecía que fuera a caerse al más mínimo contacto. "Dean, este lugar esta a punto de derrumbarse. ¿No crees que sería un poco arriesgado entrar ahí?"

Una voz femenina que provenía del interior del edificio, hizo que Dean no contestara a esa pregunta. Ambos prepararon sus armas. "Vamos Peter, tenemos que irnos de aquí."

"No quiero." Dean miró a su hermano sorprendido y vio que Sam estaba igual que él. Escuchar a un hombre adulto, por lo que parecía por el tono de la voz, hablar de una forma tan infantil, les parecía algo ridículo. "Quiero que mamá venga a buscarnos. Estoy cansado y no quiero andar más."

Las voces se fueron acercando hacia la puerta y una de ellas levanto el tono considerablemente. "¿Se puede saber que demonios te ocurre Peter? Parece que tengas seis años."

"No me gusta que me grites, me das miedo."

"¡Peter, vuelve aquí!" La puerta se abrió de repente y como si ni siquiera hubiera visto a los hermanos, un hombre alto salió corriendo del edificio, mientras parecía estar llorando. Tras él, apareció una chica, que aparentaba unos veintitantos años y que estuvo a punto de chocarse con Sam.

"Perdón." Suspiró mientras Sam se hizo a un lado. "¡Peter, para ya!" Sam miró a su hermano de nuevo, pero este tampoco entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. "Perdonad, pero tengo que alcanzar a mi hermano. El muy idiota ha decidido comportarse como un crío de repente."

Peter se sentó en una roca cercana, de espaldas a ellos y se cruzó de brazos. La chica, se acercó a él y comenzó a hablar con él con un tono más cariñoso. "Sam, ¿crees que eso es normal?" Ambos miraron a los hermanos y los vieron abrazarse. Finalmente ella volvió a acercarse a ellos.

"Siento que hayas visto esto. Mi hermano no es así, es un tío normal, pero desde que entramos aquí... No se, no es el mismo. Si me perdonáis, quiero llevarlo a un hospital, tal vez se haya dado un golpe en la cabeza."

Tras despedirse, Dean y Sam, vieron alejarse a los dos chicos, cogidos de la mano. "¿Tu que crees, posesión por parte de un espíritu, control del comportamiento?" Dean esperó la respuesta de su hermano, pero Sam estaba concentrado mirando de nuevo al edificio.

"Dean, este sitio no me gusta, no me da buena espina. Aquí hay algo realmente malo y que está pero que muy cabreado." Sam se estremeció ligeramente, como si una corriente de frío hubiera traspasado todo su cuerpo. "¿Has sentido eso?"

"Se suponía que ya no tenías tu toque Zelda Rubenstein, que tu pequeño Hael Joel interior había desaparecido."

"No es eso Dean, no puedo decirte de que se trata exactamente, ni cuantos son. Pero su energía residual es muy poderosa, son muchos años sin que nadie les haya escuchado. Creo que no deberíamos entrar."

La mano de su hermano se apoyó sobre su hombro. "Vamos Sam, esto es lo que hacemos, ya has visto a ese chico, se comporta como un crío y tal vez no vuelva a ser el mismo nunca más. Y que me dices de la noticia del periódico, decía que uno de los chicos había cambiado también ¿No crees que deberíamos evitar que eso vuelva a pasar más?" Dean pudo intuir en los ojos de su hermano, un miedo extraño, pero poderoso que pocas veces le había visto.

"Supongo que tienes razón." Dean se acercó de nuevo a la puerta, que después de la salida de Peter y su hermana se había quedado abierta. "Pero prométeme que no harás ninguna estupidez de las tuyas. Permaneceremos juntos y tendremos contacto visual en todo momento."

"Si mamá." Dean continuó andando pero la mano de su hermano sujetándole el brazo le detuvo de nuevo.

"Dean, te lo digo en serio. No me gusta este sitio y aunque voy a entrar contigo, se que algo malo va a ocurrir." La mano de Sam apretó el brazo de su hermano, quedándose en tensión mientras esperaba su respuesta.

"De acuerdo, me mantendré cerca de ti por su te ataca Casper" Terminó diciendo Dean, entre risas, mientras entraba definitivamente en los restos del orfanato.

- o -

Las tablas de madera del suelo, rechinaron bajo cada una de sus pisadas y resonaron en medio de la completa soledad del lugar. Uno junto al otro, comenzaron a moverse despacio, atentos a cualquier posible sonido o movimiento a su alrededor.

Tras recorrer unos pocos metros y separarse de la entrada, Sam sacó su EMF y lo puso en funcionamiento. Tras un breve momento de inactividad total, el apartado comenzó a reaccionar al entorno y a emitir fuertes señales. Sam lo miró estupefacto, nunca había visto al aparato activarse con tanta celeridad y dar niveles tan altos de presencias en el lugar.

Junto a él, Dean había comenzado a grabar con su cámara de video. "Sam mira esto, es increíble." Le acercó el visor a su hermano y en la pantalla ambos vieron alrededor de diez bolas de luz, invisibles para el ojo humano, que se movían incesantemente por lugar, atravesando las paredes, bajando del techo y acercándose a ellos como si los estuvieran investigando. "No entiendo como nunca nadie antes había hecho ninguna investigación en este lugar."

Al llegar a lo que parecía ser una bifurcación de pasillos, vieron unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso del edificio. Sam se acercó a una habitación cercana, que parecía haber sido en otro tiempo, el comedor de los niños. Era muy amplia pero ahora estaba prácticamente vacía. Quedándose en la puerta, acerco el EMF y lo introdujo ligeramente en la habitación. Un momento después, como si de una alarma se tratara, comenzó de nuevo a emitir fuertes ruidos y su aguja pareció volverse loca, moviéndose de izquierda a derecha.

"Dean, aquí debe de haber algo importante, tal vez algunos de los niños, murieron en esta habitación." Esperó la respuesta de Dean, mientras seguía comprobando los espasmos del aparato, pero su hermano no dijo nada. "Dean, ¿me estás escuchando?"

Cuando Sam se giró hacia donde había estado su hermano un momento antes, se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba allí. "Maldita sea, Dean."

- o -

Mientras Sam trabajaba en la gran habitación, Dean dio una vuelta sobre si mismo, con la cámara todavía grabando, tan sólo para comprobar que estaban rodeados de bolas de luz por todas partes. Un momento después, una voz débil y algo lejana llegó hasta él. Se mantuvo atento y un momento más tarde, la volvió a escuchar.

"Mamá, tengo miedo" Se trataba de una voz muy infantil, aquel niño, no podía tener más de cinco o seis años. Dean dio un par de pasos hacia donde creía que provenía la vocecilla. "Mamá ¿Dónde estás? No puedo verte."

Dean se volvió hacia Sam y lo vio ocupado trabajando. Luego se volvió hacia el lugar en el que había escuchado a aquel niño, que seguramente se había extraviado.

Le había prometido a Sam quedarse a su lado, pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de pensar en que tal vez, hubiera algún niño en peligro. La voz además, no sonaba tan lejana como había pensado en un prinipio, con lo que no tendría porque alejarse mucho de donde estaba su hermano y tal vez volviera antes de que se diera cuenta de que se había marchado. _"Además, tan sólo será un segundo nada más."_

Encendió su linterna y apagó la cámara, concentrándose en volver a escuchar al niño en cuestión. Anduvo por un destartalado pasillo y se asomó a varias habitaciones sin encontrar nada. "Mamá, ¿eres tu?"

"Hola, dime donde estás e iré a buscarte" Dean enfocó la linterna hacia el final del pasillo.

"Es una habitación muy oscura y veo un cuadro enfrente de la puerta." Dean anduvo unos pocos pasos más y finalmente se dio cuenta de que a su izquierda había un cuadro, el único que quedaba todavía en las paredes y frente a él, había una puerta, desde la que se entraba a una oscura habitación.

"¿Mamá?" al escuchar tan cercana la voz de aquel niño asustado, Dean se internó unos pocos pasos en la lúgubre habitación e iluminó con su linterna cada esquina y cada rincón. No encontró nada.

Retrocedió un paso hacia atrás, todavía comprobando que realmente no había nadie en la habitación, pero cuando la puerta se cerró a su espalda, se giró rápidamente. Sujetó con fuerza el pomo y trató de abrirla, pero parecía que algo estuviera empujando desde dentro, con una mano invisible para evitarle abrir.

"¡Sam!" Un intenso frío recorrió su cuerpo. "Sam ¿puedes oírme?" continuó haciendo fuerza para conseguir abrir la puerta, pero sus esfuerzos fueron totalmente en vano. De nuevo una ola de frío llegó hasta él, incluso pudo ver el vaho salir de su boca. "Maldita sea."

Algo se movió detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta, con su arma en la mano y delante de él, se encontró a un niño, con la cara sucia, como si hubiera estado jugando en el barro y los ojos penetrantes, que le estaban haciendo sentir incomodo por momentos.

"¿Te has perdido?" El niño se acercó más a él, aunque sus pies parecían no moverse, sino que parecía que su cuerpo se deslizara a unos pocos centímetros del suelo.

"No, pero tu si y necesitas cambiar eso." El niño, puso una mano sobre el estómago de Dean. El dolor fue tan intenso como si se tratara de una puñalada y obligó a Dean a arrodillarse cuando las piernas le fallaron. "Tu infancia no fue feliz." La mano, pálida y casi congelada del niño hizo contacto con la frente de Dean. "Esta será tu segunda oportunidad, igual que yo no tuve ocasión de ser un niño." Como si un martillo estuviera atravesando su cabeza, Dean no pudo evitar que finalmente un grito de dolor escapara de su boca.

- o -

Eran demasiadas habitaciones como para que Sam pudiera descubrir inmediatamente en cual de ellas se encontraba su hermano. Sin embargo, cuando le escuchó gritar a pocos metros de donde él se encontraba, respiró con cierto alivio.

Al llegar a la puerta, vio que esta estaba cerrada y parecía atrancada desde dentro. "¿Dean, estás ahí?" Nadie contestó desde el interior. "Mierda. Dean, si puedes oírme, apártate de la puerta, voy a tratar de entrar."

Tras dar un par de golpes que apenas parecieron afectar a la puerta, consiguió que el tercero hiciera el efecto deseado y con gran violencia, la puerta se abrió de golpe. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras y la linterna de Sam parecía que no quería encenderse. "Dean."

Temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrar dentro, pero seguro de que su hermano se encontraba allí dentro, Sam dio un par de pasos hacia el interior de la habitación y esperó a que su vista se acostumbrara a la oscuridad.

Finalmente pudo ver que había una mesa volcada en el suelo y tras ella, una silla también tumbada en el suelo. Una pequeña estantería todavía resistía a duras penas, el paso del tiempo y junto a ella, en el suelo, hecho un ovillo, Sam dio con su hermano.

"¡Dean!" Se acercó a él y se arrodilló a su lado. No le hizo falta comprobar su pulso porque se dio cuenta que respiraba. "Dean, ¿puedes oírme?" _"Vamos Dean, dime algo por favor."_

Por toda respuesta Dean emitió un pequeño gemido. Unos segundos más tarde, abrió los ojos, con cierta dificultada y miró a Sam.

"Dean, ¿te encuentras bien?" Sam ayudó a su hermano a erguirse y sentarse, apoyando la espalda en la estantería.

"Me duele la cabeza." Su voz sonó distinta, con un tono casi infantil, pero Sam lo achacó al golpe. Trató de nuevo de encender su linterna y esta vez si que le funcionó. Enfocó a la cabeza de Dean y pudo ver una brecha que no dejaba de sangrar.

"Creo que será mejor que vayamos al hospital a que te miren esa herida, no tiene buena pinta." Comenzó a levantarse y le ofreció una mano a Dean para ayudarle.

"No, no quiero ir al hospital." Dean se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada de su hermano.

"Dean, ¿qué dices? Esa herida no deja de sangrar y tal vez tengas una conmoción." Dean negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

"No me gustan los hospitales, me dan miedo." Entonces fue cuando Sam recordó las palabras de la gente que había entrado en el orfanato con anterioridad. Sus amigos y hermanos, no parecían ellos mismos, incluso se comportaban de formas infantiles. Igual que Dean. _"Oh, por favor, no me digas que…"_

Sam suspiró y cerró los ojos tratando de pensar con claridad por un segundo. Por lo que parecía, Dean volvía a ser un niño o tal vez estuviera poseído por el espíritu de uno de los niños del orfanato, y por más que intentara tratarle como el adulto que hasta ese momento era, no iba a conseguir nada. Por lo que llevarlo a un hospital para que le miraran la herida de la cabeza, no iba a ser tarea fácil.

Desde el suelo, abrazado a sus propias rodillas, Sam escuchó llorar a Dean. "Eh, Dean, ¿Qué ocurre?" Sam deslizó su mano por el pelo de Dean, tratando de reconfortarle.

"Me da miedo este sitio. Está muy oscuro." Sam sonrió, sorprendido de escuchar que su hermano tuviera miedo de la oscuridad. Tal vez alguna vez eso fue verdad.

"De acuerdo, ¿Qué tal si me das la mano y nos vamos juntos de aquí? Tengo una linterna." Dean lo miró dubitativo, pero finalmente accedió y alcanzó la mano que Sam le ofrecía.

Una vez fuera del edificio, Sam miró de nuevo la herida en la cabeza de su hermano, que aunque menos, todavía seguía sangrando. Tenía que conseguir que fuera con él al hospital de algún modo.

"Dean, ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas al hospital, le digo al médico que te cure esa herida tan fea y luego nos vamos a comer unas hamburguesas? Pero sólo si vienes conmigo al hospital primero." Dean se sentó en la misma roca que antes había estado sentado Peter, con los ojos fijos en Sam.

"¿Crees que me hará daño?" Dijo mientras todavía estaba aferrado a la mano de su hermano y parecía no tener ninguna intención de dejarle ir.

Sam se agachó a su lado y puso su mano libre sobre la rodilla de Dean. "No lo se, no te voy a mentir, pero te prometo que estaré contigo todo el tiempo y no dejaré que te ocurra nada malo." Finalmente, Dean asintió y antes de que Sam se pudiera levantar, se lanzó a su cuello y le rodeó con ambos brazos.

"Gracias papá. Por cierto ¿Dónde está Sammy?" Sam lo miró confundido.

"Dean yo…" _"¿Cómo voy a decirle que yo soy Sammy? Sólo parece tener seis años, no le puedo decir quien soy. Supongo que será lo mejor que siga viviendo en su fantasía o lo que quiera que sea esto."_ "Sam está con mi amigo Caleb, porque es muy pequeño para hacer este viaje con nosotros."

Dean se volvió a abrazar de nuevo a él y por un momento, Sam dejó que unas pocas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

"_Lo siento Dean, pero te aseguro que te voy a sacar de esta como sea."_


	2. Chapter 2

La espera en el hospital se había hecho eterna. Los médicos y las enfermeras se movían de un sitio para otro, como locos y parecía que no se hubieran percatado de que ellos estaban allí.

Sam miró a su hermano que estaba sentado a su lado, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando en todas direcciones y parecía algo asustado por el barullo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Sin decir nada, Sam, deslizó su mano sobre los hombros de Dean y este le devolvió la mirada.

Sam le sonrió pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos expresaran la tristeza que sentía su corazón por ver a su hermano en aquel estado.

Dean lo miraba de una forma tan infantil, que casi no pudo reconocer donde se encontraba el Dean que él conocía, el que se sentía culpable por la muerte de su padre, el que adoraba al Impala más que nada en el mundo, el que estaría observando a las enfermeras en busca de su siguiente cacería particular.

En lugar de eso Sam sólo vio inocencia, en sus ojos verdes, la misma dulzura infantil que su padre debía de haber visto en él tantos años atrás y que él nunca había llegado a conocer.

Una camilla pasó a gran velocidad cerca de donde se encontraban ellos y el hombre que se encontraba tumbado sobre ella, no hacía más que gritar y tratar de levantarse, mientras la sangre emanaba profusamente de una herida de bala en su estómago.

Con un movimiento rápido, Sam sintió como Dean se agitaba en su asiento y se apretaba contra su cuerpo y su mano se aferraba desesperadamente a su pierna, casi clavando sus dedos en ella.

"No pasa nada, los médicos le curarán y pronto estará bien." Miró de nuevo la herida de su hermano, mientras acariciaba su pelo para reconfortarlo; afortunadamente, sólo se trataba de sangre seca y había dejado de sangrar, pero seguía sin tener muy buena pinta.

"¿Cuándo nos iremos de aquí?" Al escuchar lo que parecía más una plegara y a pesar de haber transcurrido ya una hora, Sam no se había hecho todavía a la idea de que el que hablaba era realmente su hermano, pues prácticamente había desaparecido el tono fuerte y sereno que tanto le caracterizaba y se había transformado en una voz débil y tremendamente asustada.

Antes de que pudiera responder Sam vio que un médico se acercaba a ellos. "Siento mucho haberles hecho esperar, pero estamos un poco sobrepasados estos días." Les indicó que le siguieran y Sam vio un gesto de extrañeza en la cara del médico cuando vio cómo Dean se agarraba a su brazo cuando Sam se levantó, intentando que se quedara a su lado. Sam sonrió al doctor y con un gesto le dijo que ya se lo explicaría.

Al comenzar a caminar, se dio cuenta que Dean continuaba haciendo toda la fuerza de la que era capaz para detenerlo. Se volvió hacia él y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermano y con voz dulce comenzó a hablarle.

"Quedamos en que verías al doctor. Además voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo y no dejaré que te ocurra nada malo. Cuanto antes entremos, antes nos marcharemos." A pesar de no estar del todo convencido, Dean se mordió el labio y aceptó ir con él.

Tras hacerle un examen preliminar, durante el cual, Dean no había permitido a la enfermera que le separara de su hermano, y comprobar que no había ningún daño cerebral, el médico limpio la herida y se dispuso a ponerle algunos puntos.

Sam escuchó a su hermano protestar ligeramente y apretar con fuerza su mano, pero no dijo nada, sólo mantuvo su mirada fija en Sam todo el rato, o en el que creía que era su padre, como si de esa forma se sintiera más reconfortado, al fin y al cabo, por mucho que se tratara de una versión infantil de Dean, seguía siendo el mismo que no expresaba el dolor, ni debilidad, de ningún tipo, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Cuando hubieron terminado, el doctor Reynolds le pidió a Sam que saliera con él, porque quería comentarle algo, mientras Dean se quedaba con una enfermera.

- o -

"¿Cómo está mi hermano?" Sam pudo leer en la expresión del médico, la confusión por el comportamiento de Dean, pero la verdad era que Sam todavía no había pensado en ello. Sin embargo, su única preocupación en ese momento era el estado físico de Dean.

"Físicamente bien, aunque su hermano necesita reposo por el golpe en las costillas y le recomendaría una noche en observación para estar seguros de que no surgen complicaciones." ¿Golpe en las costillas? Había estado tan preocupado en estado mental de Dean, que no se había molestado en comprobar al salir del orfanato si algún otro daño en su hermano. Desde luego aquella situación estaba desbordándole.

Sin embargo después pensó en lo de quedarse allí la noche y Sam pensó entonces en lo que diría su hermano al respecto, porque una característica que Sam estaba seguro que Dean tenía desde el mismo día de su nacimiento, era que no le gustaban los hospitales y mucho menos tener que pasar la noche en uno. "Lo que me preocupa es su estado mental, quiero decir, si el golpe le ha producido algún daño psicológico."

Sam lo miró dubitativo, desde luego, no podía contarle la verdad, decirle que había sido por culpa de un fantasma y lo que fuera que le había hecho en aquella habitación, pero tampoco estaba muy seguro de por donde podía salir, a parte de darle una buena paliza por lo que le había dicho el doctor. _"Si hubiera estado a su lado, si me hubiera hecho caso no se hubiera ido sólo. Dean te dije que tenía un mal presentimiento con ese lugar. ¿Por qué no te fías de vez en cuando de mi?"_

"¿Cree que su estado ha podido ser causado por el traumatismo?" De alguna forma esperaba que el médico le dijera que si, que su estado infantil había sido causado por el golpe y que en pocos días y con algo de medicación y mucho descanso se encontraría bien, pero por otro lado, pensó que eso podía llegar a ser algo horrible, ¿y si le decía que no se recuperaría?

"No estamos seguros." El médico se volvió hacia la habitación y se detuvo un momento en Dean. "Hace un tiempo le habría dicho, sin ningún lugar a dudas que si, que se trataba de un trastorno de la personalidad causado por el traumatismo, pero su hermano ya es tercer caso que nos llega con ese comportamiento infantil y esto parece una epidemia."

Sam, entonces recordó a Peter y la noticia del periódico, que les había llevado allí en un primer momento. "¿Y cómo se encuentran los otros pacientes?"

Tenía la esperanza de que le dijera que, al menos en el primer caso, a los pocos días había vuelto a la normalidad sin más, que no tenía explicación para ello y que el ataque del espíritu había sido pasajero y que todo había sido un mal sueño para el paciente.

Sin embargo, cuando volvió a mirar en los ojos del doctor Reynolds, supo que no era así.

"Al primer paciente que llegó lo trasladamos a Psiquiatría, aunque no hemos conseguido que mejore y el paciente anterior a su hermano, se lo llevó su hermana, dijo que se encargaría de él. Aunque sinceramente, no se que decirle."

- o -

Al entrar de nuevo en la habitación, Sam comprobó que Dean parecía no haberle echado de menos. Sentado con las piernas cruzadas, parecía llevar una entretenida charla con una de las enfermeras. Sam sonrió al ver que de todas formas, Dean seguía estando allí y que el gusto en mujeres no había cambiado con los años.

Al verlo entrar, Dean trató de levantarse de la cama con rapidez, pero al sentir que la habitación comenzaba a girar y que el costado le dolía con intensidad, volvió a dejarse caer sobre ella.

"Tienes que tomártelo con calma, que por muy dura que digas que tienes la cabeza, necesitas descansar." La enfermera le revolvió el pelo, se levantó de la cama y después de arroparlo con mucho cuidado, se dirigió hacia Sam. "Tu hermano es adorable, siento mucho que le haya sucedido esto, porque estoy segura de que debe de ser un encanto de hombre." De repente pareció darse cuenta que estaba hablando con Sam y cambió de tema con rapidez. "Por cierto me llamo Monica y si necesitáis cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme, estaré aquí toda la noche."

"Gracias." Mientras veía como Monica se alejaba, Sam giró sobre sus propios pies y la vio marcharse.

En otra circunstancia, no le cabía ninguna duda de que Dean ya habría conseguido su número de teléfono y mientras vio contonearse sus caderas, no pudo reprochárselo. Al escuchar la voz de su hermano, que lo llamaba, Sam volvió a la realidad.

"¿Ya nos podemos marchar?" Los ojos de Dean brillaban como no lo habían hecho en las últimas horas y Sam odiaba tener que arruinarle el feliz momento.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado, poniendo su mano sobre la de Dean. "No, lo siento, pero es mejor que durmamos aquí esta noche. El médico quiere estar seguro de que estás totalmente bien."

Dean bajó la mirada y Sam se dio cuenta que su expresión había cambiado completamente. "Nunca cumples tus promesas, siempre hay algo más importante, si mamá estuviera aquí..." Aunque apenas había sido audible, aquella frase hizo que Sam pudiera escuchar el sonido de su corazón al romperse.

"Dean, ¿Por qué dices eso? Te prometo…"

"Es igual, no hace falta que prometas algo que no vas a cumplir." Dean se recostó en la cama y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

Sam no sabía que decir, ¿realmente Dean siempre había pensado eso de su padre, tan mal lo había pasado? Apenas recordaba nada anterior a sus cuatro años y para entonces Dean ya era el hermano que el siempre había conocido, el que le cuidaba bajo cualquier circunstancia, el que anteponía la felicidad de Sam a la suya propia y nunca le había escuchado decir nada en contra de su padre.

Sin embargo continuó con lo que estaba diciendo, sabiendo que por mucho que tratara de evitarlo, Dean le estaba escuchando. "Dean, Te prometo que no me voy a separar de tu lado." Dean se volvió hacia él, con lo que parecía ser una terrible angustia en la mirada.

"Hasta que te salga otro trabajo y decidas dejarme con alguien, igual que has dejado a Sam con Caleb."

"No, esta vez no me voy a marchar y ya te he dicho que Sammy es muy pequeño y se asustaría estando aquí." Dean se acurrucó en la cama, de la misma forma que lo había encontrado en el orfanato, con la cabeza contra la almohada, ocultando su rostro. Entonces lo escuchó llorar. "Dean, vamos ¿Qué pasa?" Sin pensar en nada más, Sam se movió y se sentó en el cabecero de la cama y esperó.

"Me duele la cabeza y este sitio no me gusta." Sam sonrió con tristeza.

Lo cierto era que ese hospital no era un lugar muy acogedor, con tanto griterío que llegaba desde la sala de espera y los pasillos. Sin decir nada, se levantó otra vez y cerró la puerta, esperando un momento para comprobar que la habitación casi estaba en silencio.

Se volvió a sentar en la cama junto a Dean y ahora fue este el que se dio la vuelta, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su hermano y con ambas manos sujetó con fuerza su cintura. "No quiero que te vayas."

Sam notó el cuerpo de su hermano agitarse ligeramente entre apenas disimulados sollozos. "Ya te he dicho que no me voy a mover de aquí, no hay trabajo que pueda separarme de ti." Sam sintió que hacia mucho que no decía nada con tanto convencimiento como aquella frase. Dean lo necesitaba en ese momento más que nunca y no pensaba marcharse por nada del mundo. "¿Qué tal si dormimos un poco?" Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Dean.

"No tengo sueño." Si el algún momento Sam había creído que su hermano sonaba con tono infantil, ese acababa de ser el instante más claro.

"¿Quieres que pongamos la tele?" Dean asintió, mientas se acomodaba todo lo junto que podía a su hermano.

Sam trató de hacer memoria sobre lo que su hermano solía ver en la televisión cuando era un crío, pero al escuchar la risa de Dean mientras veía la televisión, se olvidó de aquello y disfrutó del momento.

- o -

Media hora después, Dean se había quedado dormido, sin haberse movido de donde estaba, abrazado al cuerpo de Sam, con sus manos atrapando su cintura, con la misma fuerza que cuando había estado despierto y por un momento, Sam suspiró algo aliviado al ver a su hermano relajado y por un momento, mientras lo veía dormir tranquilo, igual que todos los días, creyó que se trataba del mismo de siempre y que todo había vuelto a la normalidad de repente.

Sin la presión de que Dean estuviera bien, al menos en lo que a la herida de la cabeza se refería y por lo que acababa de descubrir, a sus costillas magulladas, Sam pudo comenzar a pensar con claridad, mientras que sus dedos masajeaban lentamente la espalda de su hermano.

Trató de pensar en cual podía ser la solución para sacar a Dean de aquella pesadilla, pero sin su ordenador o sus libros, se sentía la persona más inútil del mundo. Dean se removió en sus sueños y entonces volvieron a la mente las duras palabras que poco rato antes le había dicho, creyendo que se trataba de su padre.

Nunca había pensado que Dean estuviera tan dolido con su padre, lo había visto siguiéndolo a ciegas, sin preguntarle nada, sin dudar de su palabra, durante todos aquellos años, que nunca hubiera podido pensar, que en el fondo y en el más absoluto de los silencios, Dean le reprochara casi lo mismo que Sam le había dicho a la cara tantas veces.

Un sentimiento repentino de culpabilidad, comenzó a crecer en el interior de Sam, por haber sido tan egoísta y no haberse dado cuenta de lo que realmente había necesitado Dean.

Tanto le había protegido, tan cegado había estado por las ganas que tenía de alejarse de su padre y de marcharse de una vez a la universidad, que no había pensado en todo lo que Dean había llegado a sacrificar, a esconderle de sus verdaderos sentimientos, para que él pudiera ser mínimamente feliz. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo poco que realmente conocía a su hermano, al verdadero Dean que se ocultaba tras la fachada de tipo duro y hermano mayor.

"Te prometo que te sacaré de esta, cueste lo que cueste. Siempre me has sacado de todos los problemas y ahora me toca ayudarte a ti." Como si lo hubiera escuchado, Dean suspiró levemente, como si eso quisiera significar un "te quiero." Sam besó con dulzura la frente de Dean y moviéndose muy despacio, consiguió deslizarse un poco hacia abajo y cerró también los ojos. "Yo también te quiero."


	3. Chapter 3

Ya llevaba varias horas despierto cuando notó que Dean se movía a su lado, pues lo cierto era, que apenas había podido dormir nada en toda la noche, tratando de pensar con claridad. Simplemente, Sam se había quedado allí donde estaba, completamente inmóvil, sintiendo como Dean se abrazaba con fuerza a él y lo escuchó hablar en sueños y moverse algo agitado.

Sam sabía como calmarle, como si en realidad lo hubiera hecho durante toda su vida, acariciando su frente con dulzura o deslizando los dedos entre su pelo, hasta que volvía a dormirse pacíficamente.

Apenas había dejado de mirarle, pensando cual podría ser la forma de ayudarle, de hacerle volver a ser el mismo de siempre y no aquel niño asustadizo, que por otro lado, nunca recordaba haber visto en su hermano.

"_¿Realmente fue así alguna vez?" _ Pensaba Sam mientras le ayudaba a que su cuerpo se relajara masajeando su espalda. _"¿Cuando perdió Dean esa inocencia que enseña ahora tan abiertamente? Parece tan débil, Dean nunca ha sido así delante de mi." _ ¿O tal vez si lo había sido y él no lograba recordarlo porque era demasiado pequeño por aquel entonces?

Al volver a escuchar los murmullos de Dean, Sam salió de sus propios pensamientos y trató de escuchar lo que su hermano decía a ver si de esa forma encontraba algo que le ayudara a solucionar el caso.

Cuando, de repente, Dean se despertó gritando, se abrazó con más fuerza que nunca a Sam y rápidamente, se incorporó, respirando entrecortadamente, sintiendo que las costillas se le resentían.

"Dean, ¿Qué pasa, has tenido una pesadilla?" Sam trató de hacer que volviera a tumbarse de nuevo, pero al tocarle, sintió que todo el cuerpo de su hermano temblaba sin cesar.

"Si, ese chico decía unas cosas horribles y no me dejaba en paz." Igual que había hecho en el orfanato, Dean se hizo un ovillo con su propio cuerpo y se abrazó a sus rodillas, escondiendo la cabeza entre ellas.

"¿Qué chico?" Aunque Dean no le había dicho nada, Sam juntó su cuerpo al de su hermano y notó como esté se pegaba a él y ocultaba de nuevo su rostro, entre el cabello de Sam, sobre su hombro

"El del orfanato, dice que nunca he sido un niño feliz y que por eso estoy enfermo ahora, que el puede ayudarme."

Sam respiró hondo cuando por fin comenzó a comprender lo que le estaba tratando de decirle su hermano, aunque él ni siquiera lo supiera en su dulce inocencia. Tal y como había sospechado, ese espíritu había poseído de alguna forma a Dean y ahora le estaba manipulando a su antojo.

"Dean escúchame bien," Dijo Sam poniendo su mano bajo la barbilla de su hermano para intentar que le mirara a la cara. "Tu no estás enfermo, ¿de acuerdo? Simplemente, necesitas descansar y ya verás como te encuentras mejor." Revolvió el cabello de su hermano, tratando de hacerle sentir mejor, aunque le costó mucho, porque él mismo sabía que no le estaba diciendo la verdad del todo, porquen no sabía como hacer que se encontrara mejor.

En realidad si que se podía decir que Dean estuviera enfermo, no como si estuviera resfriado o con un dolor de cabeza, ni nada parecido, pero algo le había cambiado, el fantasma le había convertido en algo que no era, o que al menos había dejado de serlo desde hacía mucho tiempo y tenía que sacarlo de allí.

"¿Nunca voy a ser feliz papá?" Dean lo estaba mirando, no con lágrimas en los ojos, pero si con una tristeza en ellos que partió el alma a Sam.

"Claro que eres feliz, no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario. ¿No te lo pasas bien con Sammy y conmigo?" Sam sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle que no era su padre, pero desde luego, ese no era el mejor momento para hacerlo. "Además, ya te dije ayer, que cuando salgamos de aquí, nos iremos a comer unas hamburguesas. ¿Te hará eso sentir mejor?"

Sin que Sam supiera porque, Dean apartó la mirada de él. "Sólo hasta que te vuelvas a marchar. ¿Por qué no te quedas siempre con nosotros?" De nuevo volvía a lo mismo, pero lo cierto es que no podía reprocharle nada.

Tantas veces se había preguntado eso Sam a lo largo de su vida, que ahora mismo, no sabía como podía responderle a su hermano sin hacerle más daño del que ya sentía de por si.

"Tengo que trabajar y a veces no puedo estar con vosotros, es lo que los papás hacen."

"Eso es porque te importa más tu trabajo que nosotros, si mamá estuviera habría alguien para cuidar de Sammy y de mi mientras tu estás con otra gente. Ella nos quería de verdad." Otra vez volvía a nombrar a su madre y de nuevo Sam sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

Desde que Sam tenía recuerdos, apenas había escuchado a su hermano hablar de su madre y mucho menos de esa forma, pero ahora, mirando el lado bueno de una situación horrible, Sam tenía la oportunidad de conocer a su hermano tal y como era, sin el muro que siempre ponía delante de su mismo para que no le hicieran daño.

Sam lo miró en completo silencio, sin saber que responderle, observando como jugueteaba con la sábana, sin mirarle a él mientras hablaba, pero diciendo todo lo que había guardado todos aquellos años en su interior.

"Dean, yo haría cualquier cosa por vosotros y ahora lo único que me importa es que tu estés bien, seguro y que seas feliz. No me importa otra gente, no me importa el trabajo, sólo me importas tu." Sam apartó la mirada de su hermano, que ahora lo observaba en silencio, con aquellos ojos verdes intensos que podían casi atravesarlo. No podía mantener aquel juego, aquella mentira que le estaba haciendo creer a Dean por más tiempo.

Lo que acababa de decir no había provenido de lo que recordaba de su padre, no había tratado de que sonara como él. Había sido Sam el que había hablado, al que sólo le importaba la seguridad de Dean, al que le daban igual todos los vampiros y demonios del mundo, mientras su hermano no se encontrara bien, mientras no volviera a ser el mismo de siempre.

Al sentir la mano de Dean sobre su hombro, se le puso la carne de gallina, al notar su tacto fuerte y seguro que tanto le recordaba al Dean que el conocía.

"¿Te encuentras bien papá?" Sam sonrió al escuchar el tono casi infantil de Dean y que le hizo recordar cuando le decía eso de verdad a su padre, al volver de alguna cacería, mientras Sam veía la televisión. "¿He dicho algo malo?"

"No, estoy bien, es sólo que estoy cansado." Al mirar su reloj, Sam se dio cuenta que aún faltaban algunas horas para que pudieran marcharse. "¿Por qué no volvemos a dormir un rato más? Todavía es muy pronto."

"¿Y luego nos marcharemos?"

"Si, Dean, luego nos iremos." Sin decir nada más, Dean se volvió a acurrucar junto a él, cerrando en seguida los ojos, abrazándolo de nuevo con la misma fuerza de antes. "No me voy a ir a ningún lado, no te preocupes."

Aunque no sabía muy bien de donde provenía, Sam comenzó a canturrear en voz baja, junto al oído de Dean, escuchando como su hermano suspiraba y tras moverse un poco, terminó por volver a quedarse dormido de nuevo.

- o -

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Monica volvió a pasar por la habitación y les dijo que ya podían marcharse, Dean comenzó a mostrarse mucho más animado, como si no recordara la conversación de la noche anterior con Sam.

Mientras esperaba a que Sam recogiera sus cosas, Dean se quedó hablando con la enfermera, diciéndole que había sido encantadora con él y que le gustaría volver a verla alguna vez. Monica le dio un beso en la mejilla y cuando Sam miró a su hermano, se dio cuenta que este se había ruborizado considerablemente. Comenzó a reír mientras lo veía, pensando que nunca le había visto comportarse de una forma tan vergonzosa y mucho menos con una mujer.

Esperó a que Monica los dejara solos y se sentó en la cama junto a Dean, mientras este balanceaba las piernas alegremente, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Has visto papá? Ha sido mi primer beso y con una chica muy guapa. ¿Crees que volveremos a verla alguna vez?" Sam rodeó los hombros de su hermano y sonrió al ver, que por fin, parecía comportarse como un "niño" feliz.

"Espero que si, pero no en un hospital."

Dean lo miró poniéndose serio por un momento al escuchar aquello. "No, en un hospital no. Podíamos invitarla a un refresco algún día. Yo creo que le gustas." Mirando un momento a su hermano, mientras este se iba hacia el baño, Sam comenzó a reír, descargando por fin la ansiedad acumulada en las últimas horas.

"_¿Dean le está buscando novia a papá? No me lo puedo creer, ese no es mi hermano."_ Pensándolo bien, Sam se dio cuenta entonces, que parecía como si hubiera dos personas distintas en la vida de Dean, por un lado, estaba la que él siempre había conocido, el hermano protector, preocupado por el pequeño Sammy, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por la familia, sin pedir nada a cambio.

Pero por otro lado, estaba ese otro Dean, el que no sabía exactamente cuando había muerto o sólo había quedado totalmente enterrado en el fondo de su mente, aplastado por el otro, el niño inocente, feliz, que sólo buscaba divertirse como cualquier niño de su edad, ir al cine, pasar todo el rato posible con su padre y su hermano e incluso, buscarle novia a su padre.

Sam no pudo evitar pensar que había sido una lástima perder a ese Dean para siempre, tal vez las cosas habrían sido diferentes si hubiera ganado esa personalidad, tal vez él no se hubiera marchado si la relación con Dean hubiera estado más unida entonces, si le hubiera ayudado más con su padre, si hubiera dejado que su lado inocente saliera más a menudo a relucir, en lugar de esconder todo lo que sentía hasta que explotaba sin remedio.

Al escuchar el sonido de la cisterna, Sam agitó la cabeza, tratando de sacar aquellas cosas de su cabeza, pues no merecía la pena deprimirse por lo que no había sido su hermano, pues lo cierto era que sabía que no podía quejarse de cómo le había tratado Dean, como se había volcado con él durante toda su vida y como había conseguido, que durante el mayor tiempo posible, fuera un niño feliz, un niño feliz…

Entonces Sam se dio cuenta, la solución estaba delante de sus narices desde que todo aquel lío había empezado, incluso, sin querer, Dean se la había dicho por la noche, pero por estar obcecado en todos aquellos problemas, no lo había querido ver.

Sin embargo prefirió no precipitarse. Tenía que buscar información, conocer la vida de las otras dos víctimas y descubrir si en efecto tenía razón y todo el problema residía en no haber sido niños felices.

Vio a su hermano salir del baño, todavía sonriendo y se levantó de la cama. "¿Qué me dices si vamos a buscar esas hamburguesas ahora mismo?" Sin que tuviera que decir nada, Sam vio como la mirada de Dean se iluminaba de repente.

"¿Y Sammy? ¿Cuándo iremos a buscarlo?"

"_¿Por qué ha tenido que sacar ese tema ahora? Con lo bien que iba todo."_ No podía reprocharle nada, porque al fin y al cabo, se dio cuenta de que sólo se estaba preocupando por él, por su hermanito de dos años, que según creía estaba lejos de su familia. _"Siempre igual Dean, siempre preocupándote por mi antes que por ti mismo."_ Sam sonrió antes de contestar, mientras salía de la habitación.

"Después de desayunar, sino llegaremos muy pronto y todavía estará dormido." Sam comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, con la bolsa al hombro y antes de que pudiera girarse buscando a su hermano, notó que esté le cogía de la mano, con fuerza, como el día anterior, pues al llegar a la sala de espera, volvieron a encontrarse con demasiada gente como para que Dean estuviera tranquilo, demasiados gritos por los teléfonos, gente con la ropa manchada de sangre y camillas que corrían de un sitio para otro.

"Dejen paso por favor." Les dijo un médico al verlos en mitad de la puerta.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" Sam sintió el cuerpo de su hermano contra el suyo y casi creyó poder sentir su temor, mientras Dean continuaba apretando con más fuerza incluso que antes su mano.

"Lo cierto es que no sabría que decirle. Unos policías que habían ido a investigar en el viejo orfanato, buscando a un grupo de chavales, han terminado disparándose unos a otros. Miré ahí tiene a tres de ellos."

Al verlos Sam lo comprendió todo. "Os dije que la pistola de mi padre era de verdad." Los tres hombres, se comportaban del mismo modo que lo estaba haciendo Dean, el fantasma les había afectado también a ellos y teniendo sus pistolas cerca, la respuesta estaba clara.

"No se lo que está ocurriendo últimamente en este pueblo, pero le juro que la gente está volviéndose completamente loca." El médico desapareció de su lado y se acercó a los policías.

Sam continuó andando hacia la salida del hospital hasta que escuchó la voz de su hermano detrás de él.

"¿Yo también estoy loco?"

"No, claro que no, es sólo una forma de hablar, nadie aquí está loco."

"Pero esa gente se comporta de una forma muy extraña."

"Eso es porque no les gusta el hospital, como a ti y tienen miedo. La gente se comporta de formas extrañas cuando tienen miedo." Dean lo miró mientras parecía recapacitar lo que acababa de escuchar y para alivió de Sam, pareció conformarse con la explicación.

- o -

Una vez que salieron del hospital, todo le pareció más sencillo a Sam, se montaron en el Impala y fueron de camino al restaurante más cercano. Al principio los dos se mantuvieron en silencio, Dean observando el paisaje por el que pasaban, el resto de los coches con los que se cruzaban, nombrando los modelos que conocía, pues siempre había tenido una gran pasión por los automóviles y comentando la gente que andaba por la calle. En cambio, Sam se sentía extraño conduciendo el coche. Sólo lo hacía cuando su hermano se lo permitía, que era en muy pocas ocasiones, o cuando estaba herido, momentos en los que prefería no pensar entonces. Pero ahora, al fijarse en el rostro ilusionado de Dean, se dio cuenta de que a su hermano, lo que menos le interesaba era conducir, teóricamente aún le faltaban muchos años para comenzar a practicar y eso le hizo volver a Sam a la misión que tenía por delante.

"¿Tu tienes miedo?" Volviéndose hacia Dean, Sam no sabía a lo que se refería. "Antes has dicho que cuando la gente tiene miedo, se comporta de formas extrañas y tu estás raro. ¿Es porque tienes miedo?"

"Dean." Sam cayó un momento. Decir que no, no era decir la verdad, porque en realidad, Sam estaba completamente aterrado, por mucho que tratara de ocultarlo, pero decir que si, significaba tener que comenzar a dar unas explicaciones para las que no estaba preparado todavía y mucho menos sabía como iba a reaccionar su hermano de conocer sus motivos para estar asustado. "No estoy asustado, pero ayer me diste un susto terrible, cuando te perdí de vista en el orfanato, pensé que te podía haber ocurrido algo malo y eso si que no me lo hubiera perdonado en la vida.

"Lo siento." Dean bajó la mirada, visiblemente apenado por lo que "su padre" le acababa de decir. "Te prometo que no volveré a hacer, no quiero que te asustes por mi culpa."

Poniendo una mano sobre la rodilla de Dean, Sam le sonrió mientras seguía conduciendo. "No te preocupes, ya verás como a partir de ahora todo sale mucho mejor."

"_O al menos eso espero."_ Pensó para si mismo Sam, creyendo que eso era posible, que tras haber pensado en lo que podía devolver a su hermano a su estado natural, había una solución próxima y factible para toda aquella odisea.

De todas formas, había algo que Sam estaba comenzando sentir, que ya había aparecido en su interior durante la noche anterior, mientras había visto a Dean durmiendo apoyado sobre él. Si realmente tenía que pasar todo aquello, lo haría lo mejor que pudiera para su hermano, porque ahora tenía la oportunidad de cuidar de Dean como siempre lo había hecho él, de protegerle de cualquier peligro, de asegurarse de que era todo lo feliz que pudiera mientras pasaban por aquel mal trago y cuando antes, porque ahora, él era el responsable de su hermano, el protector, el héroe de su hermano.


	4. Chapter 4

"Muchas gracias, su información me ha sido de gran ayuda."

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Sam todavía se quedó un momento de pie en el porche, poniendo en orden lo que aquella chica le había dicho. Claire, la hermana del primer afectado por el fantasma del orfanato, había dejado a su hermano interno en el ala de psiquiatría del hospital, creyendo que se había vuelto loco. Apenas podía controlar su comportamiento extremadamente infantil y ninguno de los miembros de su familia, podía hacerse cargo de él. Ya había pasado más de una semana desde el cambio y todavía no había dado muestras de mejora.

Sam se dio la vuelta hacia el coche, en el que estaba su hermano, escuchando la radio. Cada vez estaba más seguro que estaba en lo correcto. Después de haber hablado también con la hermana de Peter, los dos jóvenes que se encontraron justo antes de entrar en el orfanato, las cosas tenían cada vez más sentido para él.

"¿Cómo está tu hermano?"

La chica lo miró, sorprendida de volver a verlo de nuevo, después de lo del orfanato, pero no dijo nada al respecto. "Increíblemente bien, cuando ya creía que lo que fuera que le había sucedido a mi hermano le iba a dejar así para toda la vida, hoy se ha levantado como si nada, era el mismo Peter de siempre y no recordaba los últimos tres días."

"¿Crees que hubo algo que pudo devolverlo a la normalidad?"

"Sinceramente, no sabría que decir, estos días han sido muy duros para mis padres y para mi. Ver a mi hermano comportarse como un niño, igual que cuando tenía cinco años, no era fácil, pero nos habíamos acostumbrado a tratarlo con toda la naturalidad posible." La chica sonrió. "Queríamos, que ya que tenía que estar así, que fuera el niño; de verdad que me es muy difícil hablar así de mi hermano."

"No se preocupe, continúe por favor." Sam entendía muy bien las palabras de la chica, pues él se sentía de la misma forma, después de la primera noche, todavía no sabía si creerse del todo que aquella situación estuviera ocurriendo de verdad y menos, pensando en el estado en el que se encontraba Dean.

"De acuerdo. Pues lo cierto es que tratamos de que el niño en el que se había convertido, fuera lo más feliz posible, vamos, como cualquier niño de su edad, no se si tiene mucho sentido lo que estoy diciendo." La chica pareció ruborizarse mientras hablaba con Sam."

"Le puedo asegurar que tiene mucho sentido." _"Mi hermano se encuentra en la misma situación y necesito saber si hay alguna forma de recuperar al verdadero Dean." _Aunque deseaba soltarlo así, no iba a decirle a la chica que estaba desesperado por poder ayudar a su hermano como fuera.

"Pues como le decía, todos creíamos que mi hermano se iba a quedar así, que bueno, tendría ese problema por el resto de su vida, pero hoy por la mañana, se ha despertado como si nada. Nosotros habíamos empezado a tratarle creyendo que seguía igual y ya se puede imaginar como nos ha mirado, creía que los locos éramos nosotros." La chica se detuvo un momento antes de continuar. "Perdón, no quería decir que mi hermano estuviera loco, es sólo… Bueno, pues lo dicho, resulta que Peter vuelve a ser el mismo y no recuerda absolutamente nada, como si hubiera estado durmiendo estos últimos días."

"Muchas gracias, de verdad." Sam suspiró un momento. Se sentía aliviado, sabiendo que tenía razón, que todo lo que ese fantasma hacía era proporcionar a sus víctimas la posibilidad de volver a ser niños, para recuperar una infancia que no fue muy feliz para ellos.

"Espero haberle servido de ayuda para otros casos como el de mi hermano." Para sorpresa de Sam, la chica puso una mano sobre su hombro mientras lo miraba a los ojos. "Espero que su hermano también se recupere pronto." La chica miró hacia el Impala, observando a Dean y un momento después se volvió otra vez hacía Sam. "Si entrasteis después que nosotros en el orfanato y tu estás bien; se porque me estás preguntando esto, pero estoy segura que tu hermano se pondrá bien muy pronto, pero tendrás que ayudarle, aunque no se decirte muy bien como lo hicimos nosotros y lo siento por ello, de verdad."

- o -

Mientras aparcaba el coche en el estacionamiento del motel, Sam observó que Dean se había quedado dormido en el asiento de al lado. Después de decirle que iban de camino a buscar a Sammy, le había dicho que tenía que hacer un par de visitas, tenía que saber más sobre las otras víctimas del orfanato, porque quería ayudarles y necesitaba que Dean le ayudara a hacerlo. Dean no había dicho nada al respecto, mientras le llevara con él y pudiera estar con junto a su padre, no le importaba.

Las entrevistas con las familias habían durando más de lo que esperaba y al volver la segunda vez al coche, Dean se había quedado dormido, recostado en el asiento y con la cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla. No quiso despertarle, su hermano estaba demasiado tranquilo como para molestarle y él necesitaba pensar en la nueva información que había conseguido.

Ahora que tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, estaba casi seguro que tenía razón, que si conseguía que su hermano fuera un niño completamente feliz, podría volver a la normalidad. ¿Pero cuando ocurriría eso?, ¿Cómo podría saber que Dean estaba siendo un niño feliz? Supuso que se trataría de tener paciencia, de hacerlo lo mejor que pudiera y esperar que ocurriera el milagro.

Bajó del coche y después de registrarse en la recepción, fue hasta la puerta de su hermano. Le tocó el brazo con delicadeza, no quería sobresaltarlo. Dean abrió los ojos perezosamente.

"Ya hemos llegado."

Dean miró a su alrededor. "Aquí no es donde vive tu amigo Caleb." Sam sonrió, mientras trataba de pensar que era lo que le podía decir. "¿Por qué no hemos ido a buscar a Sammy?" Con grandes ojos, que no hacían más que interrogarle en silencio, Dean se volvió otra vez hacia Sam.

Como pocas veces le había sucedido desde que era un hombre adulto, Sam se dio cuenta que no sabía como reaccionar, que no sabía que decirle a su hermano, que historia contarle para que no preguntara durante un rato por su hermano de dos años.

Las excusas se le habían terminado, por mucho que su cerebro trataba de trabajar con rapidez, ya no llegaban a su mente más historias que Dean se pudiera creerse y le fueran a convencer. No quedaba más remedio que decirle la verdad, por muy difícil de aceptar que esta fuera.

"Vamos, entremos en la habitación, tenemos que hablar." Dean no dijo nada, pero en su mirada, Sam pudo ver que su hermano estaba preocupado. "No pasa nada, tranquilo, es sólo que hay algo que debes saber." Sin embargo, la expresión de Dean no cambió en absoluto.

Una vez dentro, Dean se sentó en la cama, mirando como Sam se movía, nervioso, por la habitación. Sam se dio cuenta que debía de calmarse, al menos exteriormente, si no quería preocupar más a Dean. Se sentó en la cama de al lado a la de su hermano y cruzo las manos.

"¿Qué pasa papá?, ¿Por qué no vamos a buscar a Sammy?"

"Dean, no se como decirte esto, pero debes saberlo." Sam respiró hondo, fijando la mirada en los ojos de su hermano. "¿Recuerdas el orfanato?" Dean asintió en silencio. "Allí te ocurrió algo, ¿verdad?"

"Si, pero no me acuerdo muy bien." Sam se levantó y fue a sentarse junto a su hermano, poniendo su mano sobre la rodilla de Dean.

"Fue un fantasma, te atacó."

Fue entonces cuando Sam se dio cuenta que teóricamente su hermano todavía no sabía a lo que se dedicaba su padre. Sus ojos verdes, se abrieron de par en par y abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero no lo hizo. "Dean, tienes que creerme, se que no es fácil, pero es verdad."

Dean apoyó la espalda sobre la pared y se cruzó de piernas, con la mirada perdida sobre las sábanas. "¿Es muy grave?, ¿me voy a morir?" Los ojos de Dean se inundaron de lágrimas.

"¡Dean no!" Durante un segundo Sam pensó que tal vez, no hubiera sido muy buena idea decirle eso a su hermano, pero ya no podía echar el tiempo hacia atrás y debía de contarle toda la verdad. "No, no te vas a morir, es sólo que, te ha ocurrido algo."

Sam no pudo evitarlo más y tuvo que levantarse. Fue hasta la ventana y se apoyó en ella, tratando de calmarse antes de seguir hablando.

"_No puedo hacerle esto, en el fondo es sólo un niño asustado, no puedo decirle que está atrapado en su propio cuerpo y que en realidad tiene veintiocho años."_

"Sammy también está enfermo, ¿verdad? Por eso no me dejas verle."

Sam se dio la vuelta y se detuvo un momento mirando a su hermano, que con mirada suplicante le pedía que le dijera donde estaba su hermanito.

"No Dean, Sam está bien, Sam…" Aquello tenía que acabar de una vez. "Dean, soy Sam, soy tu hermano."

Dean lo volvió a mirar en completo silencio, como si le hubiera hablado en un idioma totalmente incomprensible para él. Sam se volvió a sentar en la cama, esperando por si su hermano quería decir algo, pero vio que no, que se mantenía en silencio.

"Dean, algo te ocurrió en ese orfanato, no se muy bien lo que fue, todavía no estoy seguro del todo, pero te cambió, te hizo volver a ser un niño."

Dean continuó en silencio, pero Sam se dio cuenta que todo su cuerpo, había comenzado a temblar y parecía haberse hecho más pequeño de lo que era en realidad, como si a cada segundo que pasara, desapareciera muy lentamente. Sam se acercó a él, pero Dean se alejó ligeramente.

"No, no lo entiendo."

"Yo tampoco, pero estoy intentando arreglarlo." Puso su mano de nuevo sobre la rodilla de su hermano. "Pero te prometo que voy a solucionar esto."

"¿Y papá? ¿Por qué no está con nosotros, Sam?" Apenas pudo pronunciar el nombre de su hermano; no podía comprender que se tratara de verdad de Sam, que aquel hombre adulto que estaba hablando con él, que le estaba diciendo que algo le había pasado, fuera su hermano, cuando sabía perfectamente que Sammy sólo tenía dos años.

"_Mierda, papá." _No había pensado en ello, no había pensado como decirle que su padre había muerto y mucho menos, esperaba tener que decirle lo que le había sucedido. Notó que sus manos habían comenzado a temblar, pero trató de disimularlo, apretándolas con fuerza.

"¿Dónde está papá? El seguro que sabe como hacer que me ponga bien."

"_Seguro que hubiera sabido, él hubiera encontrado la forma de solucionar esto Dean, pero no soy él, no soy el cazador experimentado que era él y no estoy muy seguro de que mi plan vaya a sacarte de esta. Daría lo que fuera porque papá estuviera con nosotros."_

El silencio se había adueñado de la habitación aunque Sam no se había dado cuenta y aunque no había dicho nada, Dean permanecía mirándolo, esperando una respuesta.

"Papá se ha ido." Dijo por fin Sam.

"¿Por otro trabajo?"

Mentirle hubiera sido fácil, decirle que su padre estaba en una cacería, que tardaría en volver y que le había dejado al cargo de Dean, hubiera sido simple y seguramente su hermano se lo hubiera creído sin problemas; pero Sam pensó que ya le había contado suficientes mentiras en poco tiempo, como para comenzar con otra nueva.

Si le decía que su padre se había marchado a trabajar, sabía muy bien, que el Dean de seis años que tenía delante, quedaría destrozado, pensando que su padre le había abandonado cuando realmente le necesitaba y eso no ayudaría a que fuera un niño feliz, tal y como quería conseguir Sam.

Por ello decidió, que aunque fuera difícil de encajar al principio y aunque le costara aceptarlo, debía decirle la verdad, por muy dura que esta fuera.

"No Dean, papá no esta trabajando. Papá," Dean lo miraba con ojos inquisitivos, que poco a poco estaban taladrando a Sam y le hacían aquel momento totalmente cuesta arriba. "Papá murió hace un año."

Sabía que aquellas palabras iban a destrozar a su hermano y pudo ver en sus ojos, que comenzaban a humedecerse, que no se había equivocado demasiado. "¿Papá ya no está con nosotros, igual que mamá?, ¿estamos solos?"

"Si, pero voy a cuidar de ti, igual que tu…" Sam se detuvo, no podía decirle que durante toda su vida, hasta que habían llegado a aquella situación, Dean siempre había cuidado de él a toda costa y frente a cualquier problema. "Pero necesito que estés conmigo, ¿vale? Tenemos que ser un equipo."

"Pero yo necesito a papá"

"_Yo también, Dean, porque no se si podré hacer esto sólo, tengo miedo de poder devolverte a la normalidad y necesito que papá esté a mi lado ahora. Necesito que seas fuerte y que me ayudes, porque eres todo lo que tengo."_

"Yo también, pero estoy seguro que está cerca, que nos está viendo y que te está protegiendo."

"¿Dónde está?"

"_Deja de hacer preguntas, vuelve a ser tu mismo, pero no me hagas decirte lo que papá tuvo que hacer para salvarte y donde está ahora."_

"No lo se, pero estoy seguro que está bien y se preocupa por nosotros y sobretodo por ti." Se había decidido a no decirle más mentiras a Dean, contarle exactamente cual era su situación, como había llegado allí y todo lo que su hermano quisiera saber, pero no podía contarle la verdad sobre su padre y el demonio.

Sin decir nada más, Dean se tumbó en la cama, de medio lado, mirando hacia la nada. Se quedó quieto, como si se hubiera convertido, de repente en una escultura de cera. Sam lo miró, sintiendo que le había traicionado, que nunca iba a conseguir que su hermano fuera feliz. Mientras lo veía así, pensó en cuantas veces había visto a su hermano deprimido mientras habían sido pequeños.

No era capaz de recordar ninguna. Continuamente, él mismo se había sentido mal porque su padre los dejara solos en navidad, porque se hubiera marchado en alguno de sus cumpleaños o por las noches que no había estado con ellos.

Pero Dean no, Dean siempre había tratado de hacerle sentir mejor, de ver el lado bueno de las cosas, diciéndole que su padre volvería pronto y que estaba ayudando a un montón de gente que lo necesitaba.

Dean siempre se había mostrado optimista, incluso cuando no lo sintiera interiormente, tan sólo porque Sam era lo primero para él, quien debía ser feliz, seguir siendo un niño todo el tiempo posible, mientras él cargaba con el peso de la responsabilidad del hermano mayor, del padre y de la madre de su hermano.

Mientras miraba a Dean, este había cerrado los ojos. Sam no sabía si se había quedado dormido o sólo se había abstraído dentro de si mismo, pero no quería molestarle, no después de todo lo que le acababa de decir. Necesitaba tiempo para comprender todo aquello.

Lo arropó con sumo cuidado y se sentó a su lado, acariciando con delicadeza su mejilla. Lo escuchó respirar en silencio, sin quitarle la vista de encima ni un momento, como si de esa forma, algo en su interior le fuera a decir, cual la mejor forma de acabar con todo el sufrimiento de su hermano.

"_¿Dónde estás papá?, ¿Por qué no nos ayudas ahora? No estoy seguro de poder salir de esta, de conseguir que Dean vuelva a la normalidad. Sabes que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para hacerlo, pero no las tengo todas conmigo, no se si seré capaz de hacerlo. ¿Por qué no me dices nada?"_

Sam apartó la mirada de su hermano por un momento, intentando controlar sus sentimientos, intentando, después de todo lo ocurrido y después de todo lo dicho, no llorar delante de su hermano.

Dean se movió. Parecía haberse quedado dormido otra vez, remugó entre sueños, pero no se despertó. Se acercó a Sam, queriendo sentir el contacto con el cuerpo de su hermano.

No le importaba que fuera un hombre demasiado mayor, que ya no pareciera el mismo Sammy de dos años que él conocía en su mente de seis, que ya no se tratara de su padre. Eso ya daba igual, al fin y al cabo era Sam y de alguna forma tenía muy claro, que podía confiar en él, que debía hacerlo bajo cualquier circunstancia, porque Sam podía protegerle y lo haría hasta el final, porque al fin y al cabo, era Sammy y era su hermano.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dean." Dean se removió en la cama, escondiendo la cabeza bajo la sábana. "Dean, es hora de levantarse, casi son las once de la mañana." Sam se sentó en la cama junto a su hermano y muy despacio, se puso a juguetear con mechones de su pelo y a hacerle cosquillas en la nariz, tantas veces había visto a su padre haciendo eso mismo, que le hizo gracia hacerlo ahora él.

En voz muy baja, Dean romanceó algo inaudible. No quería despertarse, porque a pesar de su corta edad, tenía muy claro que el día que empezaba no iba a ser nada fácil. No después de descubrir que su padre había muerto ya y que su hermano, a quien se suponía que tenía que cuidar, porque para él, tan sólo era niño de dos años y eso era lo que le había enseñado siempre su padre, era en realidad un hombre adulto, que se estaba ocupando de él.

"Vamos, no querrás quedarte todo el día en la cama, hace un día estupendo para salir a la calle y tomar el aire." Sam se acostó en la cama junto a su hermano, de cara a él, comprobando que todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, aunque sabía perfectamente que no estaba dormido. "Dean, si te despiertas y vienes conmigo, tengo un par de sorpresas para ti." Sam se quedó allí, esperando, no pensaba moverse hasta que Dean le hiciera caso, no estaba dispuesto a perder ni un solo día más sin intentar mejorar el estado de su hermano.

Dean abrió por fin los ojos y se quedó mirando a su hermano, que le sonreía. En cambio, él estaba serio y Sam sabía muy bien cual era el motivo. No debía de haber sido nada fácil descubrir toda la verdad y que su hermano le había estado mintiendo los últimos días.

Porque lo cierto era, que a pesar de que su cuerpo era el de un hombre de veintiocho años, su joven mente de seis le hacía comportarse de la misma forma que había hecho muchos años antes y ahora Sam se sorprendía al volver a ver las mismas expresiones, posiblemente de miedo o preocupación que tan concienzudamente había terminado por descifrar cuando habían sido pequeños y el pequeño Sammy seguía todos y cada uno de los pasos de su hermano mayor.

"Buenos días." Dijo finalmente Sam, sin apartar los ojos de su hermano. Le revolvió ligeramente el pelo y se levantó, mientras este lo seguía con la mirada. "Ven conmigo, por favor."

Sam no había perdido la sonrisa, estaba decidido a hacer las cosas bien y conseguir que su hermano pudiera disfrutar de esos días, al menos esperaba que sólo fueran unos días, siendo un niño otra vez y la misión se la había tomado muy en serio.

Dean se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Todo parecía exactamente igual que la noche anterior, excepto por los platos que vio sobre la mesa del escritorio y el dulce aroma que desprendían y que llegaba hasta él.

"Pensé que querrías desayunar." Le acercó uno de los platos a Dean, con una enorme napolitana de chocolate en él. "Se que es tu postre favorito."

Dean levantó la mirada hacia Sam algo sorprendido porque supiera a la perfección su predilección en la comida, desde luego tenía que ser su hermano para conocerlo tan bien.

Al ver los ojos expresivos y cariñosos de Sam, no pudo evitar sonreírle también, mientras se hacía con el plato y comenzaba a degustar la napolitana, apartando momentáneamente de su cabeza las últimas noticias que Sam le había contado la noche anterior.

Mientras comía, un ruido proveniente del baño, llamó la atención de Dean, como si se tratara de unas pequeñas uñas arañando la puerta. Miró a su hermano, que se acercó a él y se sentó de nuevo, a su lado en la cama. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Ve a averiguarlo, creo que te está esperando." Dean dudó un momento, el ruido no había cesado y por ello, no estaba muy seguro de si quería o no saber lo que había dentro del cuarto de baño. Pero de nuevo, al fijarse en la tierna mirada de su hermano, no dudó en levantarse e ir hacia allí.

Lentamente, abrió la puerta, dejando que la luz del exterior entrara en cuarto de baño. Se quedó un momento allí, esperando poder ver algo, hasta que una pequeña figura, situada debajo del lavabo, se acercó muy despacio hacia él.

Sam creyó que su hermano daba un paso hacia atrás al ver que la pequeña criatura se movía hacia él y fue hasta donde estaba, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Dean y esperó. "No te preocupes, no va a hacerte nada malo." Le dijo casi al oído. Dean pareció relajarse al escuchar la tranquila voz de su hermano.

Entonces lo vio, parado en mitad de la puerta, con su pequeña cabecita levantaba hacia él y los ojos fijas en los suyos, sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros, un pequeño cachorrillo de Beagle, miraba a Dean despreocupadamente.

Dean se volvió hacia su hermano, con el rostro iluminado, como si de un plumazo, hubiera dejado de pensar en su actual situación, como si nada fuera de esas cuatro paredes importara ya. "¿Es para mi?"

"Claro que si, siempre has querido tener un perro, pero nunca hemos podido. Supongo que no estará mal hacer algo normal por una vez."

Sin que Sam se lo esperara, Dean se lanzó hacia él y le abrazó con fuerza, pero de la forma más cariñosa que Sam hubiera visto en su vida. Recuperado de la primera impresión, Sam le devolvió el abrazó, mientras creía poder escuchar un pequeño sollozo.

"¿Dean, que ocurre, te encuentras bien?" Sam todavía no estaba seguro de si lo que le había hecho el fantasma a su hermano tendría algún tipo de efecto secundario y pensó que podría tratarse de eso.

Dean levantó la mirada algo vidriosa hacía su hermano. "Si, es que, he soñado con papá y me gustaría que estuviera aquí y pudiera ver lo bien que estamos juntos, lo buen hermano que eres conmigo."

"Yo también, pero estoy seguro que nos está viendo en este preciso momento y está orgulloso de verte tan feliz."

El pequeño perro se puso entre ellos dos y levantándose sobre las dos patas traseras se apoyó sobre Dean, queriendo llamar su atención y ambos hermanos se lo quedaron mirando. "Venga, porque no le ponemos un nombre, ¿Qué te parece Sparky?" Dean lo miró sin decir nada, pero con una enorme negación en la cara, al mismo tiempo que el pequeño animalito ladró, opinando de la misma forma. "Vale, vale, nada de Sparky, ¿Entonces cómo?"

Dean se agachó y cogió en brazos al pequeño Beagle, que de la forma más cómoda que encontró, se acomodó en sus brazos. El chico lo miró en silencio un momento, concentrado en los nombres que pasaban por su cabeza y que según su opinión, muy poco tenían que ver con el animalito que tenía entre sus brazos. Mientras el animalito lo miraba también.

"Mórrigan." De nuevo el perro ladró y un momento después se acercó a su rostro y comenzó a darle lamentazos sin parar. "Creo que le gusta."

"Muy bien pues." Sam se acercó a su hermano y comenzó a acariciar el lomo del animalito. "Bienvenido a la familia Mórrigan."

"Me gustan mucho las historias que papá nos cuenta…" Se detuvo un momento, sopesando las palabras que había dicho. "Nos contaba y las de Morrigan en Irlanda son mis preferidos."

"¿Qué tal si desayunamos ahora?, porque yo estoy hambriento." Sin soltar ni por un momento a su nuevo compañero, Dean siguió a su hermano hasta la mesa y se sentó junto a él. Mórrigan, llevado por el dulce olor de la comida se acercó también a la mesa. "Gracias Sam."

"No ha sido nada, yo también quise siempre tener un perro."

"No sólo me refiero a eso. Gracias por todo." Dean dejó al pequeño Beagle en el suelo, a su lado, junto a un plato con algo de comida. "Desde que me llevaste al hospital, sólo me has cuidado y yo… supongo que no me he portado nada bien."

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

Sam sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando, pero, para él, no se trataba de haberse portado bien o mal, si no de que todo su mundo se había dado la vuelta por completo, en un solo segundo, que había dejado de ser el hermano mayor, el que cuidaba de él y ahora era el que necesitaba todo el cuidado y protección del mundo por parte de Sam. No era cuestión de buen o mal comportamiento, si no de que fuera fácil o no de asimilar.

"Porque sigues siendo Sammy y aunque sólo te conozco con dos años, siempre he sabido lo que pasa y que te preocupaba. Ahora también lo se. Estás preocupado por mi ¿verdad?"

"Eres mi hermano, es normal que me preocupe por ti." Sam apartó un momento la vista de su hermano, hacia la ventana. Le parecía increíble lo bien que podía llegar a conocerle Dean, incluso con tan sólo seis años, con los recuerdos de su pequeño hermanito de dos, sabía que seguía preocupado por él.

"Trataré de portarme mejor." Sam se volvió rápidamente hacia Dean, mientras lo escuchaba hablar con lo que ahora parecía una vocecilla de lo más inocente y lo miró fijamente. Un momento después, se levantó y arrodillándose junto a Dean, puso su mano sobre la rodilla de su hermano.

"No quiero que pienses en eso ¿vale? Sólo quiero que seas tu mismo, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, se feliz y disfruta, del resto me ocupo yo, ahora soy el mayor. ¿Recuerdas?" Dean asintió con la mirada gacha.

"_Tu tienes que ser el niño que las circunstancias no te permitieron hace años, por tener que protegerme a mi. Yo soy el que cuida de ti hasta que vuelvas a ser tu mismo y el que vela por tu seguridad."_

El pequeño hocico de Mórrigan comenzó a olisquear la mano de Sam. "¿Qué te parece si nos vamos al parque y dejamos que Mórrigan conozca a otros perros?" Dean los miró a los dos, mientras asentía.

Menos de media hora más tarde, los tres salían por la puerta de la habitación, Sam fue el último en hacerlo, mientras miraba a su hermano jugar con Morrigan. Parecía feliz, si era un niño feliz atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto y aunque no podía evitar sonreír al ver aquella imagen, en su interior, sólo deseba recuperar de una vez al Dean adulto, al que se habría burlado de su momento tan paternal al reconfortarle durante el desayuno, el que habría comenzado a reírse a carcajadas al escuchar el nombre de Sparky para el perro y el que le habría dicho que tanto sentimentalismo le estaba volviendo un blando.

- o -

Mientras observaba como se alejaban calle abajo, el hombre, que había estado esperando, apoyado contra pared a que los Winchester salieran de la habitación, también se movió. Había estado esperando toda la mañana, desde primera hora, pero no le había importado, su misión era mucho más importante que el tiempo que pudiera utilizar en llevarla a cabo.

Su jefe había sido totalmente claro, los niños salidos del orfanato, tenía que volver a él, sus almas nunca debían dejar el lugar por mucho tiempo si no querían perderse para siempre.

Pero ese niño, ese pequeño rebelde, no hacía más que estropear siempre su trabajo, devolviendo el alma infantil a toda esa gente y haciéndole quedar mal delante de su jefe.

"Trae de vuelta a todas las almas." Dijo Marius imitando la gutural voz de su señor. "Yo me encargaré del alma de ese pequeño granuja. Se cree que porque le deje moverse por el orfanato y que atemorice a los extraños que se atreven a entrar todos los días, puede hacer lo que quiera. Esas almas eran mías, nunca debieron de salir con vida, así que tráelos de vuelta, vivos, que yo me encargaré de llevar a cabo el ritual."

Siguiendo los pasos de los dos jóvenes y del pequeño animal que los acompañaba trotando por la calle, Marius se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial, no quería que le descubrieran, no antes de poder completar, al menos, esta parte de la misión y hacerse con el mayor de los hermanos, el más fuerte de los convertidos.

"_Desde luego su hermano está haciendo un buen trabajo cuidándole. Cada día que pasa, su alma se hace más fuerte y se aleja un poco más de mi señor.." _Pensaba el hombre, mientras caminaba a paso ligero entre la gente. _"Mi señor estará muy orgulloso de mi cuando vea lo que he conseguido y una vez que acabé con él y consiga su alma, eso le dará fuerzas y podrá salir del orfanato."_

Sin embargo, decidió tomarse las cosas con calma, había seguido los pasos de los chicos durante todo el día anterior y los había contemplado esa noche, sin haber siquiera dormido, no podía permitirse ese lujo.

El más joven de los dos hombres era muy listo, estaba cuidando muy concienzudamente de su hermano y Marius no creía que se fuera a separar de él ni un segundo; por lo que tendría que idear un buen plan para conseguir aquel alma perdida en el tiempo.

"Son las mejores." Le había dicho su señor. "Aquellas que no pertenecen a este tiempo, aunque sus dueños estén vivos. Sus almas luchan por volver a donde pertenecen y devolverle el espacio a las almas actuales.

Pero necesitan ayuda, no lo pueden hacer solas, sin alguien que les ayude a hacer ese camino, las almas se quedan atascadas, hasta que se pierden para siempre, pero si una persona les ayuda en el tránsito, tarde o temprano, regresan a su lugar de origen y las cosas vuelven a ser como antes."

Marius todavía recordaba la expresión de triunfo en el rostro de su señor mientras lo escuchaba hablar. "Por eso necesito que me traigas las almas que ha colocado fuera de su tiempo ese crío, me darán la fuerza que necesito."

Mientras seguía a los chicos, Marius estaba decidido a llevar a cabo su misión, si lo hacía bien, su señor le recompensaría con un alma inmortal y podría estar a su lado para siempre, pero si fallaba… prefería no pensar en lo que podría llegar a hacerle si fallaba, por eso aceleró un poco el paso mientras se fijaba en cada movimiento de los dos hombres, no estaba dispuesto a perderlos de vista.


	6. Chapter 6

El día había sido de lo más intenso para todos, Dean se había pasado gran parte de la mañana jugando con Morrigan, bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano, que sorprendido, veía como las mujeres no hacían más que acercarse a Dean y a su nuevo compañero, para acariciar a Morrigan, para preguntarle como hacía para amaestrarle tan bien y que fuera tan cariñoso o si esa noche estaba libre para salir.

Dean, inmerso en su inocencia, apenas les prestaba atención, haciendo caso a las continuas advertencias de su hermano de que no hiciera caso a los extraños, y estaba más interesado en que Morrigan se lo pasara bien, riéndose cuando aparecía algún otro perro de gran tamaño que atemorizaba al cachorro y se refugiaba entre sus piernas y acariciándolo, cuando el pequeño beagle, cansado después de tantas carreras tras los pequeños pájaros y olisqueando los árboles cercanos, se acercaba a él y se tumbaba entre sus piernas, con su pequeña y peluda cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas y lo miraba, esperando que su amo le hiciera carantoñas.

A la hora de comer, Dean fue hasta su hermano, que no le había quitado el ojo de encima en ningún momento y se sentó junto a él en la hierba, seguido por Morrigan que se dejó caer también sobre el césped, al sol y cerró los ojos, mientras los rayos calentaban su pequeño cuerpo.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer esta tarde?" Sam se volvió hacia su hermano y sonrió. Le parecía tremendamente extraño que Dean le preguntara que iban a hacer, en lugar de hacer sus propios planes, como siempre.

Aunque esperaba que aquella situación durara el mejor tiempo posible y que su hermano volviera a ser el mismo cuanto antes, Sam no podía negar, que en el fondo, no le disgustaba ver aquella otra faceta de Dean y que desde que tenía memoria no recordaba haber conocido en su hermano.

"No lo había pensado, ¿Qué te apetece hacer a ti?"

Dean se recostó sobre la hierba, apartando el sol con una mano. "No, ahora tienes que elegir tu, toda la mañana me has dicho que haríamos lo que yo quisiera, pero tu no has podido divertirte." Con los ojos medio cerrados por el Sol, Dean se quedó mirando a su hermano, que también lo miraba sorprendido.

"Claro que me he divertido." Aún tratándose de la mente de un niño de seis años, Dean seguía comportándose como el hermano protector que Sam siempre había visto, el que antepone las necesidades de su hermano a las suyas propias, el que siempre intenta que su hermano se lo pase bien y que no sepa nada de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, al fin y al cabo Dean seguía siendo el mismo y al menos eso, le daba esperanzas a Sam de poder volver a recuperar al mismo Dean.

Un ruido llamó su atención y al volverse, Sam vio un puesto de perritos calientes. "Espera aquí un momento, ahora mismo vuelvo." Dean asintió y sin decir nada más vio como su hermano se alejaba.

- o -

"Hola Dean." La repentina voz, sobresaltó tanto a Dean como a Morrigan, que abriendo los ojos, levantó el morro hacia el extraño hombre y mostró sus pequeños dientes, intentando atemorizarle. "Tranquilo muchacho, no quiero haceros nada malo." El hombre acercó la mano al cachorro, pero el pequeño animal apartó la cabeza sin ocultar su desagrado por el hombre.

"¿Quién es usted y porque sabe como me llamo?" Dean se incorporó y se quedó de rodillas, mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima al extraño que se encontraba delante de él.

"Mi nombre es Marius y he venido a ayudarte. He oído que te ha ocurrido algo malo últimamente y que necesitas ayuda." El hombre mostró una extraña sonrisa, que no resultó nada tranquilizante para Dean. Marius se dio cuenta. "¿Quieres que te muestre un truco de magia?"

Durante un momento Dean dudó, se volvió hacia donde estaba su hermano y lo vio hablando con el vendedor. Sam estaba cerca y si ocurría algo, podía llamarle y pedirle ayuda, su hermano llegaría en un momento y solucionaría el problema. De nuevo, Dean miró al hombre y de forma muy tímida, asintió con la cabeza.

Como si supiera lo que iba a ocurrir, Morrigan se levantó del césped, fue hasta Dean e intentó empujarle con el morro para que se levantara, el animal quería marcharse de allí, no le gustaba el hombre, no le gustaba su sonrisa y no le gustaba lo que su instinto le decía. Sin embargo, su joven compañero no pareció hacerle caso, pues seguía mirando al extraño.

Marius levantó la mano derecha y cerró los ojos, entrando en algún tipo de trance. Dean miró a su alrededor, algo había cambiado. La gente se movía con mayor lentitud, como si estuvieran andando a cámara lenta, pero ellos parecían no haber cambiado. Volvió a mirar al hombre, que de nuevo, le sonreía con aquella expresión extraña y siniestra.

La mirada de Dean voló hasta su hermano, que seguía estando al fondo, pero igual que le había ocurrido a todo el mundo, también Sam parecía moverse muy despacio, incluso todo a su alrededor parecía haberse paralizado.

"Bueno Dean, ¿Qué te ha parecido?" El hombre se acercó a Dean, que cayendo al suelo de espaldas, comenzó a recular, sin sentirse con fuerzas para levantarse.

Pocas veces recordaba haber sentido miedo como en ese momento, pues normalmente no tenía de que preocuparse, teniendo cerca de su padre y ahora a su hermano, nada malo tenía porque ocurrirle.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba completamente sólo, con la única ayuda del pequeño beagle, que casi pegado a él, no hacía más que mostrar los dientes a aquel siniestro extraño.

"No, no me gusta, quiero que venga mi hermano."

"Dean, me ha costado mucho dar contigo y poder alejar a tu hermano el rato suficiente para llevar a cabo mi misión." Marius se acercó a Dean, que intentó librarse de él, pero el hombre, más rápido, levantó de nuevo la mano y lo paralizó.

Dean sintió que su cuerpo se quedaba extático, que era incapaz de hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento y el terror se apoderó de él. Quiso gritar, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Sus ojos, muy abiertos por el miedo, vieron acercarse al hombre que sin apenas fijarse en el chico, puso su mano sobre la frente de Dean.

El dolor, igual que si hubieran comenzado a taladrarle la cabeza, le hacía difícil mantener la conciencia, pero no podía rendirse, no hasta que Sam llegara para ayudarle, tenía que resistir un poco más, por muy doloroso que fuera.

Incluso a pesar el atontamiento que no le dejaba pensar sintió que su alma, su espíritu o lo que fuera, quería despegarse de su cuerpo, quería ser libre marcharse de él. Pero sabía que no debía permitirlo, algo en su interior le decía que ese era un viaje sin retorno, si permitía que su atacante se hiciera con su alma, lo demás dejaría de importar, porque moriría sin remedio.

Mientras su mente forcejeaba y luchaba por no permitir que el hombre se saliera de cabeza, muy lejano, tras los terribles zumbidos que poblaban su cabeza, Dean pudo escuchar la sonora risa del hombre, aunque un momento más tarde, lo escuchó gritar, casi en un aullido desesperado.

Dean abrió los ojos, tratando de mantenerlos así, a pesar que la luz del mediodía no le ayudaba nada a superar el terrible dolor de cabeza que la mano de Marius le estaba provocando.

Entonces lo vio, Morrigan, casi tumbado en el suelo, mordía con ferocidad la pierna del hombre, e incluso pudo ver un pequeño hilo de sangre correr por la herida. Marius, viéndose incapaz de deshacerse del animal intentando lanzarlo lejos con la misma pierna herida, soltó por fin la frente de Dean y cogiendo al pequeño animal, lo hizo salir disparado unos centímetros y caer junto a Dean.

Al sentir que la presión sobre su cabeza desaparecía de repente, Dean sintió que su cuerpo dejaba de responderle por completo, no se trataba de que no pudiera moverse, si no que todo su organismo, le hizo caer al suelo de golpe y por un momento, dejó de respirar, sintiendo que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo y unas tremendas ganas de vomitar se apoderaron de él. Por ello, cerrando los ojos con fuerza tratando de recuperarse, intentó volver a respirar con normalidad.

Morrigan se repuso pronto y volvió a centrar su mirada en el hombre, que con paso vacilante por la herida en la pierna, comenzó a retroceder con lentitud. El pequeño perro fue hacia él, pero Marius le señaló de forma amenazante.

"No te acerques amiguito, no pienses que no puedo matarte ahora mismo." Marius miró a su alrededor, todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, poco a poco la velocidad de todo el mundo iba aumentando y si no se marchaba de ahí cuanto antes alguien vería lo que estaba haciendo y seguramente el hermano de ese alma perdida le atacaría por defenderle.

Antes de marcharse, se quedó mirando a Dean, que acurrucado en el suelo, respiraba con cierta dificultad todavía y sonrió, le pareció tan fácil llegar hasta él, que si no hubiera sido por el perro, su trabajo con el chico, hubiera terminado ese mismo día. Pero no le importaba, lo volvería a intentar y la próxima vez, estaba seguro de que no fallaría.

- o -

Tan repentinamente como había llegado, Marius se desvaneció en el aire y todo volvió a la normalidad, como si no hubiera sucedido nada en esos desesperados minutos en los que Dean creía que iba morir.

La cabeza todavía le dolía como si le hubieran golpeado con un gran martillo, pero poco a poco, Dean comenzó a sentirse mejor.

"¡Dean!" Igual que si se tratara de una voz proveniente de otro mundo, Dean escuchó por fin la voz de su hermano, que parecía terriblemente asustado. "Dean, ¿puedes oírme?"

Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, los abrió lentamente y se encontró mirando a los tiernos, al mismo tiempo que asustados ojos de su hermano. Miró a derecha e izquierda y se dio cuenta que tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de su hermano y que este le acariciaba lentamente el pelo.

"Sam, ¿se ha ido ya?" Sam lo miró extrañado.

"¿Ido, quien? Dean, he ido a buscar algo de comer y cuando me he dado la vuelta, te he visto en el suelo, muy quieto y Morrigan a tu lado sin parar de ladrar." Sam también miró a ambos lados. "Aquí no había nadie Dean."

Dean se quedó en silencio, pero no pudo evitar que su manos comenzaran a temblar. Sam le ayudó a incorporarse, pero al coger sus manos, notó su agitación y las apretó con fuerza.

"Sam, ese hombre, no se quien era, pero sabía lo que me ha ocurrido, lo del niño en el orfanato." Dean terminó por sentarse y apoyó la espalda sobre su hermano, sin querer soltar las manos de Sam, que aferraban las suyas con fuerza. "Dice que soy su misión o algo parecido."

"Ya está, no te preocupes." Sam apoyó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de su hermano y escuchó con la respiración de Dean comenzaba a normalizarse. "Te prometo que nada parecido va a volver a pasar, nadie volver a hacerte daño, ya lo verás."

Cerró los ojos un momento, tratando se sacar de su cabeza la imagen de su hermano tendido en el suelo, inmóvil, mientras el pequeño perro trataba de despertarle sin conseguirlo.

Tan sólo lo había dejado a solas cinco minutos, pero habían sido suficientes para alguien les encontrara e intentara hacer daño a su hermano por lo ocurrido en el orfanato. Se había relajado mucho intentando que Dean se lo pasara bien, que no pensar en lo sucedido, intentara ser un niño feliz y así poder volver a ser el mismo de siempre.

Pero eso no había sido bastante y ahora lo comprendía. No estaban solos, otros sabían lo que pasaba en el orfanato, lo que esos niños les hacían a la gente y quería conseguir algo de las personas afectadas. Tenía que descubrir de que se trataba y hacerlo antes de que volviera a atacarles, pues en ese momento, su hermano no era el mismo guerrero que era normalmente. No ahora dependía de la protección de su hermano, de que Sam le cuidara y evitara que volviera a sucederle nada malo.

"¿Podemos volver a la habitación? Estoy cansado y me gustaría dormir un rato." La vocecilla que Sam escuchó proveniente de su hermano parecía aterrada y seguramente no sería para menos, debía de haber sido terrible lo que fuera que le había sucedido.

"Claro que si." Sam se levantó y le ofreció una mano a Dean, que con presteza agarró, se levantó también y tras mirar un momento a su hermano, le abrazó con fuerza, como no había hecho nunca, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba casi con violencia.

Sam le devolvió el abrazo, también con fuerza, pero un segundo más tarde, para su sorpresa, con la cabeza enterrada en él, Sam escuchó sollozar a Dean. "No pasa nada, ya ha pasado y no volverán a hacerte daño, no mientras yo esté contigo." Dean levantó la cabeza y sus ojos enrojecidos se encontraron con los de Sam.

"¿Me lo prometes?"

"Yo cuidaré de ti, te lo prometo."

- o -

Algo alejado y protegido por la sombra de unos árboles lejanos, Marius miraba a los dos chicos, sosteniendo todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la pierna sana. Ni siquiera ahora había dejado de sonreir.

"Tienes razón Sam Winchester, no podré acercarme a tu hermano mientras tu y ese estúpido perro sigáis a su lado, pero eso se puede arreglar" Con un rápido movimiento de mano, una sombra apareció a su lado. "Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer." La sombra profirió un sonido muy parecido a un gruñido. "Y no tardes, ya sabes que al maestro no le gustan que las cosas que se retrasen."


	7. Chapter 7

Sam cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño. Había dejado a su hermano jugando con Morrigan nada más levantarse todos. Un momento antes, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, estuvo mirándolos un instante y no pudo evitar reír cuando el pequeño perro, se lanzó sobre su hermano y sentado sobre su pecho, comenzó a lamerle la cara. Aunque sólo se tratara de un animalito, le recordaba mucho a su hermano.

Los dejó ahí, tranquilos los dos, como si no recordaran lo que había ocurrido, tan sólo unas horas antes en el parque. Tampoco le extrañó demasiado, en el fondo tan sólo se trataba de un niño, que aunque había estado terriblemente atemorizado y que había pasado un mal rato, ahora se divertía con su cachorro.

Sam se concentró en su propio reflejo en el espejo del baño. Se estaba viendo a si mismo, desde luego, pero algo había cambiado en los últimos días. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero él había cambiado, tener que ocuparse de su hermano como lo estaba haciendo, casi lo había agotado por completo. Se fijó en las ojeras que habían aparecido bajo sus ojos y en su expresión triste.

La verdad era que no estaba durmiendo demasiado durante los últimos días, tampoco le había dado demasiada importancia a que apenas pegaba ojo, en que daba vueltas en la cama durante toda la noche tratando de encontrar una solución al problema de su hermano, o que se levantaba a altas horas de la madrugada, salía de la habitación y paseaba sin rumbo, respirando en aire de la noche tranquila, pues le agobiaban las cuatro paredes.

Hasta ese momento no se había preocupado por lo que le sucedía a si mismo, tan sólo por la seguridad de Dean y por devolverle a la normalidad otra vez.

Se lavó la cara, dejando que el agua apartara de su mente todos los problemas que no le dejaban pensar en ninguna buena solución. Un sonido a su espalda llamó su atención, pero al darse la vuelta, se dio cuenta que estaba sólo en el cuarto de baño.

Agitó la cabeza, creía estar volviéndose loco después de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Abrió el grifo de la bañera, necesitaba darse una ducha y refrescarse, un tiempo, aunque fuera minúsculo para si mismo.

- o -

Cuando Morrigan saltó sobre él, Dean comenzó a reír a carcajadas, al mismo tiempo que el pequeño animalito ladró felizmente. Su hermano se había metido al baño y le había dicho que saldría en unos minutos y que luego se irían a desayunar. Dean casi no le hizo caso, entretenido como estaba con Morrigan.

A pesar de haber pasado un miedo terrible la tarde anterior, cuando aquel desconocido había intentado agredirle, ahora todo aquello sólo formaba parte del pasado, apenas le importaba mientras jugaba con el perrillo. Sabía que su hermano cuidaría de él, lo había visto esa tarde, había acudido en su rescate y había hecho que aquel extraño desapareciera sin hacerle nada, tan sólo había sido un horrible susto pasajero.

Aunque le había costado creérselo y no había sido fácil de asimilar, Sam era ahora su hermano mayor, el que cuidaba de él, el que le protegía de todos los peligros. No tenía de que preocuparse, estaba seguro con él, igual que desde que lo había sacado de su casa de Lawrence en llamas, había hecho el con Sam.

Una extraña sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo, le hizo temblar y se levantó con rapidez, dejando que Morrigan se deslizara desde su cuerpo hasta la cama. El pequeño cachorro se lo quedó mirando y luego recorrió con sus pequeños ojos negros, igual que Dean, la habitación y aunque Dean no fue capaz de ver nada anómalo, Morrigan, comenzó a gruñir, mirando hacia el cuarto de baño en el que estaba Sam.

- o -

Sam se sentó en el borde de la bañera, aquella situación ya le había comenzado a desbordar, tanto que ya presentía el peligro en cualquier lado, aun donde no lo había. Necesitaba pedir ayuda. Pensó en Bobby, tal vez él pudiera saber como hacer que Dean volviera a ser el mismo, pues comenzaba a darse cuenta que intentar llevar aquella situación a buen puerto el sólo no estaba dando el mejor de los resultados.

De nuevo, la misma sensación de que alguien le estaba observando se apoderó de él. Unos ojos invisibles parecían estar mirándolo desde la puerta. Sam se levantó y fue hacia allí, temeroso, de poder estar enloqueciendo, o peor aún, que realmente volvieran a estar en peligro.

Entonces lo notó, al colocarse frente a la puerta, algo muy parecido a un aliento fétido, que casi le hizo vomitar, llegó hasta él. Sam se apartó ligeramente, tratando de volver a respirar como siempre aunque le resultaba imposible. Acercó su mano hacia lo que no podía ver y una descarga eléctrica le hizo apartarla de repente.

Sam se quedó donde estaba. _"Al menos, no me estoy volviendo loco."_ No es que fuera un gran consuelo pensar que un ser invisible, con mal aliento y una fuerte energía eléctrica le estuviera observando, pero al menos no había perdido la cabeza.

Un ruido, muy similar al que producen unos pies al arrastrarse sonó delante de él, lo que fuera que había ahí se estaba movimiento hacia él. Sam dio un paso hacia atrás, pero en seguida dio con el lavabo.

Quería llamar a su hermano, decirle que necesitaba que le echara una mano, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía poner en peligro a Dean en esa situación. Aquello lo tenía que solucionar sólo, o al menos tratar de hacerlo.

No tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar, aquella cosa o lo que fuera se había acercado lo suficiente como para volver a notar su aliento sobre su hombro, incluso creyó escuchar una especie de gruñido.

Sam intentó moverse otra vez, pero en esta ocasión, al hacerlo, notó una descarga en el brazo derecho. Le estaba aprisionando poco a poco y en breves momentos ya no tendría sitio para moverse.

El ladrido de Morrigan le despistó un momento.

- o -

Dean se levantó de la cama, lentamente, acercándose hacia la puerta, pero los ladridos de Morrigan le hicieron detenerse en seco. Se volvió hacia el animalito, que había llegado hasta él y estirándolo de la pernera del pantalón, intentó que dejara de moverse.

Dean se agachó hacia Morrigan. "¿Qué ocurre?, tu también lo has notado verdad." Como si le hubiera entendido, Morrigan volvió a ladrar una vez más. "Se que algo ocurre en el cuarto de baño y si es Sam… necesitará mi ayuda." De nuevo, como si quisiera contestarle, el pequeño perro volvió a estirar de su pantalón con fuerza.

Cogiéndolo con ambas manos, Dean apartó al Beagle y lo colocó sobre la cama, mientras el animalillo no le quitaba los ojos de encima, atentó a todos sus movimientos. Dean le acarició la cabeza, intentando calmarlo, aunque no estaba muy seguro si también trataba de sosegarse a si mismo.

"Tengo que entrar, Sam me necesita."

- o -

A pesar de no poder ver, Sam sintió unas frías manos que se posaban sobre su pecho y su hombro y le hicieron estremecerse. La que tocaba su hombro, apretó con fuerza y le hizo gemir por el dolor. La otra, sin embargo, fue subiendo hasta tocar su cuello. Sam se quedó sin respiración por unos momentos, cuando una pequeña corriente eléctrica le atravesó la garganta.

Intentó moverse, apartarse de aquella cosa, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, delante de él se dibujó una extraña sombra, que aunque parecía tener algo parecido a una forma humana no parecía una persona. No tenía rostro, oculto por una especie de capucha de color negro.

Se quedó paralizado, nunca había visto nada parecido a aquello. Cuando consiguió que sus piernas le hicieran caso y que su mente volviera a funcionar, dio un paso hacia la derecha; sabía perfectamente que ese ser no le dejaría marchar tan fácilmente, pero tenía que hacer algo.

Con decisión, comenzó a andar, acercándose a la puerta, viendo que la salida estaba cada vez más cerca, pero cuando creía que lograría salir de allí, de improviso, las mismas manos invisibles que un momento antes le habían tocado, le rodearon con fuerza el cuello y apretaron, hasta que apenas podía respirar.

De nuevo, volvió a sentir el fétido olor de aquella cosa sobre la nuca, mientras que le impedía moverse con una gran fuerza, que lo mantenía donde estaba, sintiendo que el aire ya no entraba en sus pulmones.

- o -

Tras mirar una vez más al pequeño cachorrillo, Dean fue hasta la puerta del baño y trató de abrirla, pero se dio cuenta que le era completamente imposible abrirla, como si alguien estuviera sujetando el pomo desde el interior. Trató de girarlo pero le fue imposible.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, preparado para tirar la puerta si era necesario. "Sam, ¿estás bien?"

Desde el interior del baño, Sam escuchó la voz asustada de su hermano que le llamaba, pero no pudo contestar, apenas podía respirar y mucho menos hablar. Notó que las fuerzas se le estaban acabando y aunque trató de evitarlo, las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

"Sam ¿me oyes? Dime al menos si te encuentras bien." Dean esperó unos momentos. Sin saber muy bien por que, bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta que un humo casi negro salía por la rendija de la puerta. "¡Sam, vamos dime algo por favor!"

Sabía que su voz ya no sonaba en ningún caso tranquila, pero le daba igual, era cierto, estaba aterrado, porque no sabía lo que podía hacer, porque tenía miedo de que le pudiera suceder algo malo a su hermano, porque estuviera en problemas y no pudiera ayudarle a tiempo.

Sin embargo, sin estar muy seguro de cómo lo logró, consiguió apartar el miedo a un rincón de su mente y se dispuso a echar la puerta abajo. Dio un primer golpe, pero la puerta ni siquiera se canteó, con el segundo, tan sólo emitió un leve chirrido. Tenía que usar mayor fuerza.

Sam escuchaba la voz de su hermano, pero no podía decirle nada, por mucho que quería que le ayudara, no quería que entrara, que aquella cosa le atacara. Pequeños puntitos negros aparecieron delante de sus ojos, sabía lo que eso significaba, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, pues a penas podía respirar ya.

Mientras el ser le apretaba el cuello, Sam cayó con ambas manos al suelo y abrió la boca intentando que una mayor cantidad de aire entrara en sus pulmones, pero todos sus esfuerzos no sirvieron para nada.

Entonces una nueva figura apareció en el cuarto de baño, alguien a quien ya había visto en el parque y que había atacado a su hermano en el parque.

"No es nada personal muchacho, pero mi señor me ha encomendado una misión muy importante y no le sienta bien no conseguir lo que quiere." Marius se acercó a Sam que desde el suelo, lo miraba con el terror en la mirada, no tanto por el mismo, si no porque aquel hombre volviera a hacerle algo a su hermano.

"¿Qué… es lo que quieres… de mi hermano?" Con las últimas fuerzas Sam consiguió decir lo que tanto había querido preguntar desde que todo aquello había comenzado días atrás.

"En realidad nada. El problema es que uno de los niños del orfanato le hizo algo y le devolvió su alma infantil." Marius de agachó hasta donde estaba Sam y acarició su mejilla despreocupadamente. "Eso no hace feliz a mi señor, que quiere ese alma de vuelta a donde pertenece."

Las manos que lo sujetaban dejaron de apretar su cuello. "¿Vas a matarlo?"

"Si hubiera otra solución no lo haría, pero se trata de él o de mi y sinceramente, no quiero pagar las consecuencias de la travesura de ese mocoso del orfanato."

"Sabes que no te lo permitiré." Sam se incorporó con cierta dificultad, hasta quedar de rodillas, respirando entrecortadamente.

"Ya contaba con eso." Marius miró a la sombra y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. "Lo siento muchacho pero espero que al menos te consuele saber que te dejaré con vida a ti, siempre y cuando no te entrometas en mis planes."

Una gran fuerza se apoderó del cuerpo de Sam y lo levantó, volviendo a dejarlo casi sin respiración. No dejó de mirar a Marius, que se alejaba hacia la puerta. "Dean…" Antes de poder decir nada más, la sombra que estaba tras él y que lo sujetaba por el cuello, lo lanzó con fuerza contra la pared, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza y que cayera al suelo semiinconsciente.

- o -

Algo en su interior, le decía que tenía que abrir de una vez la puerta, que tenía que conseguir entrar en el baño si no quería llegar demasiado tarde y no poder ayudar a Sam. Se concentró en el nuevo golpe que iba a dar contra la puerta y con un gran esfuerzo, consiguió que esta se abriera con un gran estruendo.

La luz del nuevo día, iluminó toda la habitación y penetró en cuarto de baño, con un rayo que impactó directamente contra una figura que apareció frente a la puerta. Dean lo reconoció nada más verlo. Era el mismo hombre que le había atacado en el parque.

Marius se acercó a la puerta en cuanto había empezado a escuchar los golpes, quería atacar a Dean en cuanto entrara, estaba seguro que no debía dejarle ni un momento para defenderse. Sin embargo, cuando la luz del sol llegó hasta él y atravesó su cuerpo, sintió que le atravesaban con la más formidable de las espadas. Se retorció por el dolor, incluso gritó y finalmente se desvaneció en el aire.

Dean se había quedado petrificado al verlo, pensaba que volvería a atacarle, que volvería para intentar terminar el trabajo que había empezado, pero al ver como desaparecía, comenzó a respirar más tranquilo, aunque no era capaz de entender lo que acababa de pasar.

Pero no le importó, cuando tanto la sombra que estaba junto a la bañera, como Marius desaparecieron, Dean se fijó en la figura que se movía con dificultad desde el suelo. Se acercó a Sam y le tocó con cuidado, esperando que por fin abriera los ojos.

"Sam." Este gimió tímidamente y por fin terminó abriendo los ojos, que los notaba demasiado pesados.

"Dean ¿estás bien?" Tocó con fuerza a Dean, quería convencerse que realmente estaba allí, que aquel mal momento había pasado de verdad.

"Claro, pero eso tendría que preguntártelo a ti." Sam se apoyó en su hermano y se levantó despacio. Se palpó la cabeza, le dolía después del golpe recibido, pero no dijo nada, no quería preocupar a su hermano.

"Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes." Ambos salieron del baño, mientras Morrigan los vigilaba desde la puerta. Una vez que los vio a los dos, el animalito comenzó a moverse, a corretear como siempre.

Sam se sentó en la cama. "Sam, ¿Qué ha pasado, por que ha vuelto ese hombre?" Dean también se sentó en la cama y se cruzó de piernas.

"No estoy seguro, Dean, pero lo averiguaré." Sam odiaba mentir a su hermano, pero aunque sabía la verdad, después de que Marius se lo contara, no podía permitir que su hermano sufriera más. Si había conseguido mantener su mentira durante los primeros días, podría guardar también este secreto hasta que encontrara una solución y supiera como acabar con Marius esas malditas sombras.


	8. Chapter 8

"Gracias por venir tan pronto Bobby." Sam había salido de la habitación, donde había dejado a Dean con Morrigan, para encontrarse con el otro cazador y ponerle, dentro de lo posible al tanto de la situación.

Cuando lo vio, Bobby se dio cuenta que el chico tenía un aspecto extremadamente exhausto, como si no hubiera dormido bien durante una semana entera. Sam se abrazó a él, como no había hecho en mucho tiempo, pues si había algo que necesitara en ese momento, era un apoyo con Dean.

"Sam, ¿te encuentras bien?" Bobby miró a su alrededor, pero no encontró a Dean por ninguna parte, lo cual le pareció demasiado sospechoso. "¿Y tu hermano?"

"Sobre eso quería hablarte." Sam no tenía muy claro como contarle todo lo sucedido, porque si bien podía relatar toda la historia, había partes que no se sentía capaz de expresar con palabras, como la culpabilidad por lo que le había sucedido a Dean, el miedo a no volver a recuperarlo tal y como era antes o la impotencia por no poder encontrar la forma de hacerlo.

Finalmente le contó los hechos, el día en el orfanato, el encuentro con Marius en el parque y el último encuentro con ese ser la noche anterior. Bobby le escuchó en silencio hasta que el chico terminó la historia.

"Ya no se que hacer, Bobby, creo que lo he mirado todo y no se me ocurre que puedo hacer." Sam se cayó y suspiró con fuerza, sintiendo que estaba descargando un peso demasiado grande y que hacía muchos días que necesitaba soltarlo, pero no había tenido con quien hacerlo.

"¿Por qué no me has llamado antes?" Bobby puso ambas manos sobre los hombros del chico y al hacerlo notó la terrible tensión en la que este se encontraba.

"Sinceramente no lo se. Supongo que he estado tan preocupado por Dean intentado ayudarle, que…" Respiró con fuerza, intentando contener todos aquellos sentimientos que se habían acumulado en su interior durante los últimos días.

"Bueno, bueno, ya se nos ocurrirá algo. ¿Cómo está Dean con todo lo sucedido?, ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?" Sam tardó unos segundos en contestar y sólo con eso, Bobby ya tuvo su respuesta.

"Al principio me costó asimilarlo hasta a mi, pero no se, supongo que será su inocencia infantil la que le hace verlo con absoluta naturalidad." Sam se apoyó sobre el Impala mientras hablaba. "¿Y si no conseguimos que vuelva a ser él mismo? Yo espero que si lo recuperamos a tiempo Marius y su gente nos dejarán paz." Sam levantó la vista hacia Bobby. "Pero son muy fuertes y son muchos y yo sólo…"

"Nadie ha dicho que estés sólo." Bobby le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Vamos, ya verás como al final encontramos juntos la solución." Sam se levantó del coche y siguió a Bobby hacia la habitación.

No sabía si era por que el curtido cazador estuviera a su lado o porque, pero de repente se sentía mejor. Al menos, haber podido contar todo lo que había ido acumulando dentro de él los últimos días, había ayudado a hacerle sentir más tranquilo.

- o -

Cuando Sam había salido y los había dejado solos a él y a Morrigan, Dean pudo ver la preocupación en el rostro de su hermano. Desde el ataque en el baño el día anterior, Sam ya no era el mismo, estaba mucho más serio, incluso parecía triste.

"¿Es por mi?" Le había preguntado Dean nada más levantarse. "Siento no haber podido ayudarte a luchar ayer." Dean se sentó a su lado en la cama, mientras Sam, todavía con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se desperezaba.

"No, claro que no, tu no tienes la culpa de nada." Sam lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras Dean lo miraba sin tenerlo todavía claro, no quería que su hermano le dijera aquello sólo por hacerle sentir mejor. "Además, de no ser por ti, si no hubieras entrado en el baño, seguramente esa cosa me habría matado." Sam le sonrió ampliamente. "¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar? Yo me muero de hambre."

Sam se levantó y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, intentando aparentar una normalidad, que cada vez se hacía más difícil. Mientras tanto, Dean no le quitaba la vista de encima, viéndolo caminar por la habitación, pero sabiendo que Sam le estaba escondiendo algo.

Al volver de desayunar Sam le había dicho que había hablado con Bobby, que iba a ir a visitarlos esa mañana. Al volver a la habitación, Dean se sentó en su cama, se cruzó de piernas y de un salto, Morrigan apoyó su cabecita sobre su pierna, mientras el chico comenzó a acariciarle el pelaje blanco y marrón.

"Bobby acaba de llegar." Dijo Sam mientras miraba por la ventana. "Espera aquí un momento, voy a saludarle y ahora venimos." Dean lo vio salir de la habitación, con seriedad en los ojos.

Dean se volvió hacia el animalito que continuaba junto a él. "Sam está preocupado por algo, pero cree que no voy a ser capaz de entenderlo." Morrigan lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, como si fuera capaz de comprender a la perfección sus palabras. "Yo creo que es por mi culpa. Antes no era así, antes era feliz, se reía y se divertía conmigo. Ahora, ¿has viso su cara cuando ha salido?" Dijo Dean a Morrigan, al mismo tiempo que continuaba acariciando su lomo.

"Si quieres, puedo ayudarte con eso." La voz le había cogido por sorpresa, pero volver a encontrarse a Marius ahí de pie, en medio de la habitación, le hizo levantarse de un salto.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Dijo Dean, mientras desde encima de la cama, Morrigan también se había puesto en guardia y había comenzado a gruñir al intruso.

"Te he oído hablar, se que estás preocupado por tu hermano y te quiero ayudar con eso." Marius dio un paso a frente, al mismo tiempo que Morrigan bajó de la cama y se puso delante de Dean, sin apartar la mirada de Marius. "Dile a tu perro que se calme, ya me molestó bastante el otro día. Tal vez hoy no tenga tantas consideraciones con él."

Dean se paró un momento, mientras le escuchaba. Había algo en aquel hombre, criatura o lo quisiera que fuera, que le hacía escucharle atentamente, como si su voz le estuviera hipnotizando.

Además no podía pelear ahora contra él, ya había visto de lo que era capaz y si Dean trataba de enfrentarse con él, tal vez volvería a llamar a uno de esos espíritus para ayudarle. Hasta que no volviera su hermano, Dean tenía las de perder.

Por ello, Dean se agachó mientras miraba Marius y volvió a acariciar al pequeño animalito, tomándole el hocico con cuidado para que le hiciera caso. "No pasa nada, si necesito tu ayuda te lo diré." El animal gimió ligeramente, como si no estuviera del todo de acuerdo con lo que su amo le decía, pero finalmente, agachó la cabeza y se puso a su lado.

"Buen chico. Ahora vamos a hablar en serio." Marius se acercó a él y se sentó sobre la cama de su hermano. "¿Sabes de lo que está hablando tu hermano con Bobby ahí fuera?"

Aunque le costó reaccionar al principio, por no estar del todo seguro sobre si hablar con él era lo mejor, al final, Dean negó con la cabeza.

"Sam está harto después de tantos días, ya no sabe como ayudarte y está a punto de tirar la toalla, pero no lo hace." Marius detuvo un momento mientras esperaba que el chico asimilara sus palabras. "No lo hace y ¿sabes por qué? Porque te quiere demasiado. Por nada del mundo te dejaría sólo, por muy mal que lo pase, por mucho que esté sufriendo, se quedará a tu lado, pase lo que pase."

"¡Eso no es verdad! Sam me lo diría, siempre nos hemos dicho todo." Dean dio un paso adelante, mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

"¿Estás seguro de eso? Entonces ¿Por qué no te ha dicho lo que le preocupa ahora, porque sabes dentro de ti que hay algo más que no te ha contado? Lo llevas pensando desde ayer, tu hermano está mal, está distinto y no sabes como ayudarle." Marius se levantó y se sentó en la otra cama justo al lado de Dean. "Pero yo si."

Aquella última frase retumbó con mucha fuerza en la cabeza de Dean. Desde luego sabía que Marius no era de fiar, que ya había intentado hacerles daño, tanto a él como a su hermano y que quería matarlos. Pero lo que no era capaz de comprender, era porque no lo hacía ya, porque no se había lanzado a por él y le estaba hablado.

Dean comenzó a recapacitar. No quería escuchar a Marius, pero el ser tenía razón en cuanto a lo de su hermano. Sam estaba mal, tan sólo como asomarse a la ventana, podía ver, a lo lejos hablando con Bobby y sólo con observar sus hombros caídos, como no era capaz de mirar al cazador mayor a los ojos y sus movimientos lentos y apesadumbrados, era suficiente para Dean, para saber que Sam estaba sufriendo y que tal y como había dicho Marius, pera por su culpa.

"¿Qué es lo que propones?" De nuevo, reaccionando como si le hubiera entendido, Morrigan, ladró con fuerza, pero Dean ni siquiera le hizo caso.

"Puedes desaparecer, al menos un tiempo." Dean miró con toda frialdad posible, porque podía tener la mentalidad de un niño, pero Marius sabía que el chico no era estúpido. "Ya se que piensas que quiero matarte, pero sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo. ¿Sabes cual es? Arreglar lo que ese niño hizo mal en el orfanato, lo que te hizo a ti, quiero recuperar tu alma infantil, pero mientras tu hermano no me deje tranquilo no podré encontrar la forma de devolverte a lo que eras." Dean se retiró un poco de Marius, no le gustaba nada, como había sonado eso.

"No quiero separarme de Sam, es mi hermano y le quiero, eso le haría mucho daño y a mi también." Dean bajó la mirada, observando como el pequeño perro no le había quitado la vista de encima a él.

"Precisamente por eso Dean, si dejas a Sam por unos días, él podrá investigar y terminara por darse cuenta que no soy vuestro enemigo, que puedo darle lo que él quiere, puedo devolverle la normalidad que tanto ansía."

"Desaparecer." Dijo Dean para si mismo. Morrigan volvió a saltar sobre la cama y se acurrucó contra Dean, mirándolo con ojos tristes. "Se lo que piensas, pero tal vez tenga razón, tal vez si no estoy delante, pueda pensar mejor." Morrigan mordisqueó su ropa y tiró de él, pero Dean no se movió, en lugar de ello, se volvió hacia Marius otra vez que, sin embargo, ya había desaparecido.

"Sam es muy listo, si no estoy en medio, no me meto en problemas y con Bobby cerca, encontrará la solución en seguida." Dean se levantó y cogió su bolsa, en la que metió un par de prendas de ropa. Se la echó al hombro y fue hasta la puerta.

Al notar como los pequeños dientes del cachorro tiraban de su pantalón Dean se dio la vuelta y le acarició la cebecita. "Quiero que te quedes con él, no quiero que ese tipo le vuelva a hacer daño. Tu cuidarás de él y cuando encuentre la solución, se que tu darás conmigo."

Abrió la puerta mientras Morrigan ladraba desde la puerta, cada vez con mayor fuerza pero sin conseguir nada. Dean no se iba a dar la vuelta, no quería pensar en lo que diría su hermano cuando viera que no estaba, tal vez se enfadaría con él, tal vez se entristecería mucho o tal vez agradecería estar sólo unos días. Pero por mucho que su cerebro no dejaba de enseñarle distintas imágenes, Dean tenía muy claro que no iba a dar la vuelta.

Se aseguró de que Sam y Bobby no le vieran marcharse y echó a correr intentando alejarse lo más posible de ellos.

- o -

Los fuertes ladridos de Morrigan, junto con una horrible sensación, hicieron que Sam echara a correr hacia la habitación. Al abrir la puerta y sin saber porque, el menor de los hermanos, ya sabía de antemano lo que iba a encontrar, aunque prefería no pensar en ello.

"Dean. ¡Dean!" Pero como ya había supuesto, nadie contestó, exceptuando a Morrigan, que no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor de Sam.

El chico sabía que el animal estaba alterado, algo que no era normal en él. Si hubiera podido hablar, Morrigan le hubiera contado todo lo sucedido, pero no le hacía falta, para hacerse una idea sobre porque no estaba Dean.

"Se ha ido." Dijo Sam cuando Bobby también entró en la habitación. "Tenía que haberlo visto venir." Sam se dejó caer en la cama. "Es mi hermano, lo conozco casi mejor que a mi mismo y no he previsto que se iría."

"No es tu culpa, llevas demasiados días intentado que todo esto saliera bien."

"Y mira lo que he conseguido." Bobby abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. No sabía que decir, porque nunca se había enfrentado nada parecido y nunca había visto a Sam tan decaído en todos los años que hacía que lo conocía.

Sam ocultó el rostro entre las mano. "Lo encontraremos. Ya veras como no le ocurre nada."

"Espero que no le encuentre Marius antes que nosotros."

- o -

Desde el otro lado de la ventaba y algo apartado, Marius prestaba atención a todo lo que ocurría en el interior. Ya le habían estropeado suficientes intentos de hacerse con el chico. Ahora quería divertirse, no le importaba que su señor se molestara por el retraso, pues el alma que estaba persiguiendo era tan fuerte que merecía la pena el esfuerzo.

Ahora era su momento de conseguir llevar a cabo sus planes, ahora que Dean estaba indefenso, le podía suceder cualquier cosa mientras estuviera sólo, los accidentes ocurrían y existía gente a la que era mejor no acercarse. Cualquier cosa le podía ocurrir al chico ahora y de eso ya se encargaría Marius en su momento.

Pero ahora estaba disfrutando. El sufrimiento era su vida, igual que el ser humano necesita la alegría para que las cosas le salgan bien y para no caer en depresiones, el disfrutaba con el sufrimiento ajeno, tanto que podía olerlo creciendo en la habitación. Ahora estaba viendo en Sam Winchester como su juguete al que modelar, hasta se decidiera a ir a por Dean.

Definitivamente las cosas se comenzaban a poner interesantes.


	9. Chapter 9

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido por completo, en el mismo momento en el que Sam había entrado en la habitación para darse cuenta que su hermano no estaba. Cada vez que miraba su reloj desde entonces, apenas pasaban cinco minutos. Bobby se había marchado hacía más de dos horas y todavía no le había llamado, lo que significaba que todavía no tenía ninguna noticia de Dean.

Su hermano continuaba desaparecido y Sam todavía se preguntaba como había permitido que aquello ocurriera; llevaba días vigilando a Dean, asegurándose que estuviera bien y a salvo, y ahora lo había perdido; su hermano, en esos momentos, tan sólo era un niño, por mucho que su aspecto fuera el de un hombre adulto de casi treinta años y estando sólo por ahí, le podía ocurrir cualquier cosa.

"_Que esté bien, por favor, que no le haya ocurrido nada malo."_ Pensaba Sam una y otra vez, igual que rezaba todos los días, ahora no podía más que rogar, a quien estuviera escuchándole para que su hermano estuviera a salvo y para poder encontrarlo en el menor tiempo posible.

Se levantó y comenzó a deambular por la habitación. Se sentía como un animal enjaulado y por mucho que Bobby le hubiera dicho que se quedara en la habitación por si Dean decidía volver, él apenas podía aguantar más tiempo allí.

"_Si todavía conservara mis visiones, si consiguiera al menos obtener una pista de donde ha ido, de donde se ha metido."_

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos; la presión y la angustia de no poder hacer nada estaban acabando con él.

De un salto, Morrigan subió a la cama y puso sus dos patas delanteras sobre el pecho de Sam, que lo miró, encontrándose con los ojos color miel del animalito. "Tu también estás preocupado por él, ¿verdad?" El chico acarició el lomo del pequeño beagle y vio como este se apoyaba sobre él, hasta incluso hubiera podido decir que el animal estaba triste, como si echara de menos también a Dean.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse, sobresaltó a los dos, que miraron directamente hacia allí, con la esperanza de que todo aquello pudiera terminar de una vez por todas y Dean volviera con Bobby, pero cuando Sam se encontró tan sólo con el rostro apesadumbrado del viejo cazador, volvió a tumbarse en la cama.

"Lo siento Sam." Bobby fue hasta él y se sentó en la otra cama, frente a la de Sam. "He perdido su rastro. Tal vez se haya marchado de la ciudad."

"Eso no es posible, Dean sólo es un niño, tiene que seguir estando aquí." Sam sabía que había sonado demasiado arisco hacia el otro cazador, pero ya hacía un buen rato que había dejado de controlar sus propios sentimientos, que ya no controlaba el tono de su voz. No cuando le estaban diciendo que no había forma de encontrar a Dean. "Lo siento, no ha sido mi intención gritarte."

"Tranquilo, comprendo como estás, se que está siendo muy duro para ti. Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que encontraremos a tu hermano muy pronto." Sam se incorporó otra vez y respiró con fuerza. Le costaba moverse después de tantas horas sin descansar, su cuerpo estaba comenzando a rendirse. "Tienes que descansar." Bobby se acercó al chico y colocándose delante de él, impidió que se levantara. "Duerme un rato, te vendrá bien."

Sam lo miró un momento, sabiendo que el otro hombre tenía razón. Ya no podía pensar, apenas tenía fuerza para levantarse, como para pensar en salir a buscar a Dean, no sabía a donde.

Se echó hacia atrás y al posar su cabeza sobre la almohada, notó que aunque no deseaba hacerlo, su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse. Cerró los ojos y dejó que Bobby colocara sus piernas sobre la cama, lo descalzara y le tapara con la ropa de la cama. No opuso ninguna resistencia, ya no podía hacerlo, por mucho quisiera mantenerse despierto, ya no podía hacerlo.

Morrigan se acomodó a su lado y de nuevo, volvía a apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho. Haciendo lo mismo que Sam, el animalito, cerró los ojos y también se quedó dormido en un momento.

- o -

La noche estaba siendo fría, pero Dean todavía lo notaba más intentando dormir en uno de los bancos de la vieja estación de autobuses. No le habían visto mientras cerraban las puertas, gracias a lo cual no tuvo que soportar el aire frío de la calle. Tenía hambre, y tanto que lo tenía, pero el poco dinero que había conseguido, se le había terminado rápido y no sabía de donde conseguir más.

Se cubrió con su chaqueta, aunque eso no hizo que el frío desapareciera de su cuerpo. Por mucho que intentaba dormir, ruidos extraños aparecerían por cualquier sitio, ruidos que le hacían pensar en fantasmas, monstruos y criaturas similares que querían hacerle daño.

"_Sam diría que no hay que tener miedo."_ Acordarse de que había dejado a su hermano, le hacía entristecerse rápidamente, pero aunque con mucho esfuerzo, fue capaz de controlar las lágrimas. _"Tengo que ser fuerte, Sam es fuerte y si consigo volver a la normalidad, él se pondrá muy contento conmigo. Por eso tengo que ser fuerte."_

Un ruido le sobresaltó tanto que incluso le hizo levantarse. El eco que había en la estación, le impedía hacerse una idea de donde provenía ese sonido o de lo que podía ser. Pero se volvió a repetir y entonces supo de lo que se trataba. Era una risa, muy fuerte, acompañada de dos personas que hablaban alto. Estaban dentro de la estación, aunque Dean no sabía del todo exactamente donde.

Unos pasos fuertes se acercaban a él. Se quedó completamente quieto, tal vez no le verían si no hacía ningún ruido, tal vez los extraños le dejaran tranquilo si no se daban cuenta que estaba allí.

Entonces vio una sombra, seguida de otras dos, que se acercaba a una de las puertas. Las voces también subieron de tono conforme se acercaban y poco a poco, pudo comenzar a entender la conversación.

"Ya veréis como esos idiotas no vuelven a aparecerse delante de nosotros." La misma risa de antes volvió a sonar, con mucha más fuerza.

"Les has dado una buena paliza jefe, ahora seguro que van a hablar con Joe y le cuentan todo. Se va a poner furioso contigo."

"Precisamente, si ese imbécil se decide a asomar la cabeza en nuestro territorio, se la cortaré de un tajo y así toda la ciudad se dará cuenta de quien es el nuevo amo de estas calles." Las tres voces rieron.

Dean continuó mirando en aquella dirección, casi sin respirar, sin pestañear siquiera, pero ya comenzaba poder ver a esos hombres. Uno de ellos caminaba por delante de los otros dos y parecía ser el líder. Era muy alto, le recordaba a su hermano, sólo que su expresión era pavorosa y podría asustar al hombre más valiente.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaban en la gran sala de espera en la que él estaba y cuando decidió que era el momento de moverse, uno de los hombres se fijó en él.

"Mira jefe, parece que tenemos compañía esta noche." El hombre alto miró en la dirección que le señalaba en otro y la sonrisa que le mostró a Dean le heló la sangre al chico.

"Vaya, vaya, con que alguien ha decidido pasar la noche aquí." El hombre dio un paso hacia Dean, que ya se encontraba de pie y dio un paso hacia atrás. "Lo siento chico, pero has entrado en una fiesta privada y puede que hayas escuchado cosas que no me gustaría que la gente supiera." El hombre, que debía de rondar los cincuenta años y cuyo cabello ya comenzaba a clarear a causa de las canas, continuó andando hacia él.

"Yo sólo estaba ocultándome del frío." Dijo Dean apenas con un hilo de voz, pues el pánico que estaba creciendo en su interior le impedía casi articular palabra alguna. "Si quiere me marcho."

El hombre siguió caminando y en un momento se puso al lado de Dean, que apenas había conseguido moverse de donde estaba. El hombre puso una mano sobre el hombro de Dean. "Lo siento muchacho, pero aquí las cosas no funcionan así, si alguien descubre que estuve aquí esta noche, puedo perder importantes negocios y eso no estaría nada bien. Nadie debe saber que he estado aquí, por lo tanto, nadie debe saber que tu has estado aquí."

"No diré nada, se lo prometo." Dean notó que el hombre comenzaba a hacer fuerza sobre su hombro y que su expresión cambiaba con rapidez.

"Claro que no vas a decir nada, porque no vas a hablar con nadie, ni mañana, ni nunca." Con un movimiento muy rápido, el hombre golpeó a Dean en el estómago y dejó que este cayera al suelo y se doblara por el dolor. "Porque no vas a salir de aquí con vida."

El hombre se agachó hasta Dean y elevó su barbilla, hasta que los ojos de los dos se encontraron. "Pero todavía queda mucha noche por delante, nadie dice que no podamos divertirnos un rato."

- o -

Cuando todo aquello comenzó, Marius nunca hubiera pensado que podría llegar a divertirse tanto. Desde que llevaba recuperando almas, había visto a mucha gente sufrir, pero pocas veces se había involucrado como aquella. También era cierto, que pocas veces sus encargos se lo habían puesto tan difícil y nunca le había costado tanto trabajo recolectar el alma perdida, como la de aquel chico.

Protegido por las sombras de la estación, Marius intentó evitar reírse demasiado alto, mientras observaba la escena. No se consideraba alguien a quien le gustara la violencia sin más, pero no estaba mal un poco de sufriendo humano de vez en cuando para sentirse mejor con el trabajo que tenía pendiente y si ya se trataba de alguien que le hubiera molestado tanto como el mayor de los hermanos Winchester, entonces mejor que mejor.

No podía quejarse de cómo le iban las cosas. Ya tenía a los dos hermanos separados, podía conseguir el alma del chico cuando él quisiera, pero quería divertirse un poco, que Marius no fuera un ser humano, no significaba que no le gustara evadirse de vez en cuando de las obligaciones.

Y es que aquel, era un espectáculo maravilloso. Pero lo había montado todo a la perfección, porque si podía disfrutar el doble con aquello, ¿Por qué no iba hacerlo? Su amo le había dado poderes, más de los que tenía habitualmente, por lo que ahora podía hacer cosas con las que antes tan sólo había soñado y una de ellas la estaba probando en ese mismo momento.

Le habían hablado muchas veces de la capacidad que algunos otros tenían para transmitir sueños a la gente, para hacerles ver lo que ellos quisieran, ya fuera la mejor de sus fantasías o la más horrible de sus pesadillas y esa noche se había propuesto ponerlo en práctica.

Cuando vio entrar al chico en la estación, Marius se concentró en él y en su hermano, en visualizar mentalmente la imagen de Dean en su cabeza e imaginar que se la enviaba a su hermano. Al principio no había ocurrido nada, por lo que decidió esperar, no fuera a ser, que su hermano consiguiera averiguar donde estaba.

Pero cuando vio aparecer a los otros tres tipos, supo que las cosas se comenzaban a poner francamente interesantes. Entonces si que lo hizo, usó toda la fuerza mental que fue capaz de reunir y le pasó lo que estaba viendo a la mente del menor de los hermanos y creyó que entraba en comunicación con él, pudiendo incluso sentir lo mismo que el chico sentía.

Los resultados, llegaron en seguida, pues en pocos segundos, pudo sentir el alivio del otro chico por poder ver a su hermano en sueños, por pensar que se trataba de una visión de su hermano y que así podría saber donde estaba, pero luego, los sentimientos cambiaron, cuando el hombre desconocido se acercó a su hermano, el pequeño se sobresaltó y Marius notó que su corazón comenzaba a latir con mucha fuerza y casi como si pudiera notar su cuerpo, lo notó removerse en la cama.

Pero cuando el hombre golpeó a su hermano, casi creyó escuchar como gritaba, aunque sólo fuera en sueños y finalmente al escuchar aquello de poder divertirse antes de matarlo, supo que si que había gritado y se había despertado de golpe, sudando, nervioso y con el corazón a cien por hora.

Marius quería reírse a carcajadas, pero eso hubiera supuesto que lo descubrirían y no quería dejar que el espectáculo que tenía delante se detuviera, no al menos, hasta que el quisiera, pues el chico muerto no le servía de nada para recuperar su alma. Pero de momento, las estaban la mar de emocionantes.

- o -

Al despertarse, Sam creyó que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y apenas era capaz de respirar con normalidad, tan sólo sabía que se había despertado gritando. No estaba seguro de que fuera verdad lo que había visto, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía ninguna visión y ahora no había sentido nada parecido a lo que le ocurría cuando tenía una.

Ahora había sido distinto, sólo sentía la angustia de Dean, el dolor por el golpe, el miedo por estar sólo, indefenso y sin saber lo que iban a hacer con él aquellos hombres.

Sam miró a su alrededor y pronto dio con Bobby. "¿Estás bien?"

"No, no estoy bien, creo que he tenido una visión sobre Dean y alguien le estaba haciendo daño y creo que le van a matar." Se levantó de la cama y se vistió con rapidez. "Tenemos que encontrarle Bobby, antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

Fue hasta la puerta y al volverse hacia el hombre vio a Morrigan junto a él. Aunque no estaba seguro de ello, al mirar al animalito, podría decir que este también había tenido la misma visión.

"¿Pero a donde vamos, tienes alguna pista sobre donde está?"

"Era un edificio grande, puede que una sala de espera. Pero todo estaba muy oscuro. Pero recuerdo unos grandes paneles."

"La estación de autobuses, estuve allí esta tarde, pero está algo apartada del centro, tardaremos una hora en llegar allí."

Sam abrió la puerta y Bobby fue tras él. Se dio cuenta que Morrigan estaba decidido a ir con ellos, pues también el quería ayudar. "Tienes que quedarte aquí, estarás más seguro." Dijo Sam al perro mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Este ladró con fuerza, parecía haber entendido sus palabras a la perfección y no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Sam hacer aquello sólo. Se movió con rapidez, dando pequeños saltitos, mientras el chico lo miraba. "Muy bien, vendrás con nosotros, pero nada de tonterías." Por un segundo Sam creyó que estaba hablando con su propio hermano.

Sam se levantó y fue hasta el coche, abrió la puerta de atrás para que Morrigan pudiera subir. "Dean me matará cuando se enteré de que te he dejado estar ahí atrás, así que procura no destrozar los asientos."

Él se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Hubiera preferido conducir él mismo, pues al fin y al cabo se trataba del coche de su hermano y se sentía más cercano a él si podía conducirlo, pero no dijo nada, ya estaba lo bastante nervioso como para ponerse al volante del Impala. "Date prisa por favor, se que Dean está en peligro y no se cuanto aguantará."


	10. Chapter 10

Cuando llegaron a la antigua estación, Sam hubiera entrado directamente en el edificio tan sólo con saber que su hermano estaba allí dentro y que podía estar ocurriéndole cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, Bobby, se lo impidió, le dijo que tenían que hacer las cosas bien y conseguir sacar a Dean sin ponerlo más en peligro.

Sam se resignó, pese a que después de haber tenido el sueño, la visión o lo que hubiera sido aquello sobre su hermano, se podía decir que estaba de cualquier modo menos tranquilo, como para pensar con lógica.

El cazador más mayor fue en busca de una entrada trasera, por donde adentrarse y sorprender a los hombres que retenían a Dean. Sam lo siguió en silencio, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza, que todo lo que le sucediera a su hermano esa noche, de alguna manera, era culpa suya.

Una vez, entraron, todo se quedó a oscuras y un silencio total los rodeó. No escuchaban voces, por lo que siguieron caminando, hasta que oyeron un murmullo lejano. Parecía tratarse de alguien que se reía aparatosamente, pero no fueron capaces de saber lo que estaba diciendo.

Frente a ellos, comenzó a aparecer una luz y decidieron seguirla. La iluminación les condujo a una gran sala de espera, destrozada por el tiempo y por la gente que acudía a dormir allí todas las noches, asientos arrancados, las papeleras por el suelo, con su contenido derramado sin más y también unas sombras en el suelo.

Morrigan iba junto a los dos cazadores, mirando hacia todos lados y al llegar a la entrada de la sala de espera, el animalito se puso en tensión y haciendo tan sólo ruido con sus patitas al caminar rápidamente por el suelo, comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Sam para llamar su atención.

El chico se fijó por fin en el perro y miró hacia donde le indicaba. A pesar de que la luz no era demasiado buena, debido a que no se trataba de luz general, si no de linternas y pequeñas lámparas, Sam pudo ver con total nitidez lo que había llamado poderosamente la atención de Morrigan.

Una figura recostada en el suelo, inmóvil en ese momento y que parecía estar esposada o atada al esqueleto de una de las filas de los antiguos asientos. Sabía que se trataba de Dean, aunque casi no podía verle. Sam dio un paso adelante, pero la mano del viejo cazador sobre su hombro, le detuvo.

"Necesitamos un plan." Le dijo Bobby casi en un susurro. "Esos tíos están bien armados y si salimos ahora allí, posiblemente, decidan matar a Dean."

Sam asintió, sin haberle quitado la vista de encima a su hermano, que debía de estar inconsciente o tal vez simplemente aterrado por lo que le estaba ocurriendo. No podía creer que hubieran llegado aquello. "_Tenía que haberle protegido, él siempre lo ha hecho conmigo y yo le he fallado."_

"Sam." Bobby se dio cuenta que el chico parecía distraído. "Te necesito con los cinco sentidos alerta, no quiero que os pase nada a ninguno de los dos." Le hizo un par de gestos, indicándole por donde atacaría él y se separaron.

Sam se quedó donde estaba, con Morrigan a su lado, mirando a Dean y rezando para que todo aquello saliera bien, aunque un mal presentimiento se había comenzado a adueñar de él.

- o -

Desde que había visto entrar a los tres hombres, Dean se había dado cuenta que separarse de su hermano, por mucho que hubiera supuesto que era una forma de que Sam pudiera encontrar una solución para él, había sido una idea terriblemente mala. Se encontraba sólo, sin saber que hacer, a merced de unos hombres que no gustaban nada y seguramente le iban a matar cuando se cansaran de él, o cuando ya no les sirviera de nada.

Sam estaba lejos y lo más probable era que no supiera donde se encontraba. Iba a morir sólo y tal vez su hermano se preguntara durante toda su vida que había sido de él. Desde luego, había sido una mala opción marcharse.

Sin embargo, ya no tenía forma alguna de echar el tiempo hacia atrás, de deshacer el mal que había cometido. Ya le habían golpeado unas cuantas veces, las suficiente para que comenzara a darse cuenta lo que significaba realmente el dolor. Se habían reído de él, sin que Dean supiera porque lo hacían y desde luego, parecían disfrutar con todo aquello.

Desde luego, eran unos hombres horribles y quería escapar, pero no podía. Le habían atado y la cuerda le estaba haciendo un daño enorme en las muñecas cada vez que trataba de soltarse. Al mirar las ataduras, vio que ya tenía las muñecas en carne viva, por lo que dejó de intentar liberarse.

Tenía ganas de llorar, aunque los sentimientos que tenía dentro eran tan confusos que no sabía exactamente porque. Desde luego, estaba aterrado como no recordaba haberlo estado nunca en toda su vida, tenía miedo a morir, como todo el mundo, pero sobretodo, tenía miedo a morir sólo, sin Sam cerca para intentar ayudarle.

Quería volver a ver a su hermano, quería decirle lo mucho que sentía que aquello hubiera ocurrido y haberse metido en tantas problemas en lugar de haberle escuchado. Además, El dolor en las costillas y en la cara, a causa de los golpes que le habían dado, era terrible, pero no dijo nada.

Tan sólo miró a los tres hombres. El que debía de ser el jefe, estaba sentado en un de los asientos, que todavía permanecían intactos y se reía mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. La nube de humo que se creo a su alrededor, le daba un aspecto todavía más tétrico.

"¿Y bien chicos, que debemos hacer con nuestro amigo?" Dijo el hombre hacia sus dos compañeros.

"Yo digo que lo matemos, si le dejamos marchar y luego nos delata, puede poder a la policía pegada a nuestro culo enseguida."

"Pues yo digo que lo dejemos KO y nos marchemos, ¿Para que mancharnos las manos de sangre con un tío que no parece más que un retrasado?"

El líder escuchó ambas propuestas y permaneció callado un momento, como si estuviera recapacitando sobre lo que hacer. Se levantó, todavía en silencio y fue hasta donde estada Dean, se arrodilló frente a él y lo miró, obligándole a devolverle la mirada, agarrando su rostro con una sola mano.

Dean trató de resistirse, de hacer que aquel hombre le dejara en paz, pues aunque el miedo recorría su cuerpo mucho más rápido que la sangre, no iba a permitir que aquel hombre lo supiera.

"¿Y tu que dices?, ¿Qué debemos hacer contigo?" Dean nunca había visto a nadie mirar así. El hombre, no parecía estar furioso, enfadado, ni siquiera parecía interesado en que el chico le contestara.

En su lugar, Dean vio algo distinto el su rostro, algo parecido a la diversión, a estar disfrutando con lo que estaba haciendo. "Pocas veces he visto muchachos tan atractivos como tu, tal vez pueda hacer algo contigo antes de que me canse."

El hombre levantó ligeramente a Dean, mientras este notaba como las cuerdas tiraban de él. Gimió ligeramente al notar el dolor y se percató de la sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro de su captor. Este se acercó a él, mientras todavía lo sujetaba con una mano y tocó su pecho y su vientre casi con delicadeza, como nunca le había tocado nadie. Dean cerró los ojos, su mente inocente no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero sabía que aquello no podía terminar bien.

El hombre deslizó la mano, hasta que pudo tocar directamente su piel y suspiró. "Iros a dar una vuelta chicos, no quiero veros por aquí hasta, al menos, dentro de media hora." Volvió a mirar a Dean y lo empujó con fuerza contra el suelo. Las costillas, suficientemente doloridas por los golpes anteriormente recibidos, volvieron a resentirse una vez más.

Del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, el hombre, que casi se había colocado sobre Dean, sacó una navaja, la desenfundó y la colocó bajo la garganta. "Ahora vas a estar muy calladito y ya verás como esto termina por gustarte." Dejó que el filo de la navaja discurriera por encima de ropa de Dean, que volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. "¿Por qué no quieres mirarme? Vamos abre los ojos, será más divertido."

Dean decidió no hacerle caso y se dejó llevar por su instinto, como siempre le había dicho su padre, tenía que confiar en su voz interior, en el cazador que sería algún día, para que le guiara en los momentos más difíciles.

Ese fue el momento en el que pudo probar aquello. Por mucho que en otra circunstancia habría hecho lo que el hombre le decía, en ese momento, algo le decía que tenía que conseguir ganar un poco de tiempo, que si su hermano le estaba buscando, tenía que darle tiempo para que pudiera llegar hasta donde él estaba.

"He dicho que abras los ojos." Dijo el hombre con mayor contundencia en la voz que antes. Dean notaba la navaja subir y bajar por su cuerpo, pero no se movió, ni siquiera cuando la otra mano del hombre comenzó a tocarle los brazos. "Si no haces lo que te digo va a ser peor para ti."

El hombre esperó unos segundos, pero la paciencia no era uno de sus fuertes, por lo que cansado de aquel juego que no le estaba llevando a ninguna parte, le golpeó con fuerza en la cara. La sangre comenzó a brotar rápidamente de la nariz de Dean, que al sentir el golpe, había abierto por fin los ojos, mientras un par de lágrimas corrían por su mejilla.

El hombre volvió a cogerle del cuello y lentamente comenzó a apretar, hasta que Dean sintió que el aire comenzaba a entrar con mayor dificultada en sus pulmones. "Por… favor."

"Vaya, con que ahora vas a suplicarme por tu vida. Pues eso va a tener un precio." El hombre recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de Dean, de una forma que le pareció totalmente desagradable. "Pero estoy seguro que te gustará." Bajó la navaja hasta la hebilla del cinturón de Dean y sonrió de la manera más desagradable que el chico hubiera visto nunca.

"Suelta al chico." El hombre se volvió hacia la voz y vio a Bobby apuntándole con su arma. "Aléjate de él muy lentamente."

"Esto no va contigo amigo." El hombre se movió de encima de Dean y se colocó a su lado, escondiendo ligeramente la navaja.

Bobby lo siguió con la mirada, pero no pudo adivinar a tiempo su siguiente movimiento. El hombre agarró de nuevo a Dean por el cuello y puso la hoja de la navaja contra su piel. "Si te acercas más, tendrás el cadáver del chico a tus espaldas."

"¿Bobby?" Dean miró al curtido cazador y comenzó a llorar totalmente aterrado por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Así que os conocéis, esa si que es buena. Tira tu arma o tu amigo morirá." Bobby no quería probar fortuna, tan solo con ver los ojos del hombre, supo que era completamente capaz de cumplir su amenaza si las cosas no salían bien.

- o -

Sam había dado la vuelta a todo el edificio, caminando de sala en sala, sin que nadie le viera. Había visto a los dos compañeros del hombre que retenía a su hermano salir del edificio y ahora estaba viendo lo ocurrido desde detrás del tipo, sin que este pudiera verlo. Dio un par de pasos para salir de la oscuridad, mientras escuchaba al hombre y a Bobby hablar.

"He dicho que tires tu arma o el chico está muerto." Sam estaba ya cerca de él cuando se decidió a hablar.

"Mejor será que no hagas ninguna tontería." El hombre se volvió de forma que podía ver a los dos cazadores. "Sólo quiero que le sueltes, no somos polis y no queremos comenzar un enfrentamiento contigo. Déjale marchar y nos olvidaremos de ti."

Sam encontró la mirada asustada de su hermano, que no dejaba de mirarle. Aunque no le estuviera diciendo nada, casi podía escuchar su voz rogándole que le ayudara, que le sacara de aquello cuanto antes.

El hombre pareció pensárselo dos segundos, pero luego dejó caer a Dean al suelo, que se quedó donde estaba, acurrucado, esperando a todo aquello pasara de una vez y poder abrazar a su hermano.

El hombre dio un paso atrás, pero entonces, algo que ninguno de ellos había esperado sucedió. El hombre calló de rodillas, con la mirada perdida en la nada. Comenzó a temblar, de la misma forma que haría si le estuviera dando un ataque de epilepsia. Finalmente cayó al suelo muerto. Bobby y Sam se miraron, ninguno era capaz de comprender lo sucedido, pero poco les importó cuando escucharon los débiles sonidos provenientes de Dean.

Sam fue el primero en llegar hasta su hermano, junto con Morrigan que se entrelazó entre sus piernas. Rápidamente le soltó las ataduras y sin decir nada, vio como Dean se abrazaba a él y comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente. Sam lo abrazó también, notando el cuerpo de su hermano temblar con violencia.

"Ya está, tranquilo." Sam se levantó, llevando consigo a Dean, lo llevó hasta los asientos e hizo que se sentara. Se puso frente a él y se arrodillo. Le acarició la mejilla, quitándole las lágrimas. "¿Estás bien? Ese hombre no te habrá hecho nada ¿verdad?" Prefirió no pensar lo que podría haber ocurrido si hubieran llegado un minuto más tarde.

Dean negó con la cabeza, mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad. Sam le sonrió. "¿Me prometes que no volverás a marcharte sin decirme nada?"

"Claro. Sam, ¿Has estado muy preocupado por mi? Quiero decir que si estás enfadado por lo que he hecho."

"No, claro que no estoy enfadado, pero si he estado muy preocupado, te podría haber ocurrido cualquier cosa. No sabría que hacer si te pierdo." Dean lo miró algo confundido, mientras Bobby, observaba desde atrás.

Sin embargo, algo distinto llamó la atención de todos. Alguien a quien ninguno había esperado, entró en escena en ese momento. "Marius." Sam se levantó y se colocó delante de su hermano, después de todo lo ocurrido, estaba dispuesto a protegerle bajo cualquier circunstancia.

"Ha sido muy divertido chicos, pero esto tiene que acabar. Entrégame a tu hermano y podrás marcharte." Sam sonrió con malicia. Todavía le sorprendía que aquel hombre le propusiera algo así.

"Déjanos en paz." Marius dio un paso adelante e hizo un movimiento con su mano. Dos sombras aparecieron a su lado en ese momento.

Los espectros se movieron con rapidez hasta donde estaban Sam y Bobby y como si se tratara de dos pequeños huracanes, empujaron a los dos hombres y los tiraron al suelo, algo alejados de donde estaban. Fueron hasta ellos, con un movimiento igual de rápido y cubriéndolos por completo, comenzaron a asfixiarles.

Dean vio las escenas con horror, a la vez que se fijaba en Marius, que no había dejado de sonreír desde que había aparecido. Su hermano y Bobby estaban a punto de morir si no hacía algo para evitarlo. La misma voz de cazador que le había hablado antes, volvió a aparecer en su cabeza y le dijo lo que hacer.

Sabía que no era algo del todo sensato, que de poder hacerlo, su hermano le rogaría que no lo hiciera y que posiblemente iba a significar su muerte tarde o temprano, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

"Déjalos." Dean hablo con fuerza hacia Marius. "Déjalos y me iré contigo." Marius lo miró. Le sorprendía que el chico hubiera dicho aquello, pero no le parecía mal que aquello terminara pronto

A pesar de que le costaba respirar, Sam escuchó hablar a su hermano. Intentó moverse, salir de aquella negrura que el rodeaba, pero le fue imposible. "Dean… no lo… hagas." La vista comenzó a nublársele cuando una poderosa luz lo inundó y le cejó por completo.

La sombra que le había rodeado desapareció sin más. Miró a su alrededor, Bobby estaba al otro lado, inconsciente. Se arrastró por el suelo, pues apenas le quedaban fuerzas para moverse. Marius se había ido, pero Dean tampoco estaba allí.

"Dean. ¡Dean!" Agotado por lo sucedido y sin más fuerzas con las que luchar, Sam cayó al suelo y un momento más tarde perdió el conocimiento.


	11. Chapter 11

La más absoluta oscuridad, rodeaba a Dean. Estaba sentado en el suelo, que estaba tremendamente frío y la espalda estaba empezando a dolerle, pero tampoco podía moverse demasiado, las ataduras que sujetaban sus manos, llegaban hasta una argolla que estaba sujeta en la pared y apenas le dejaban hacer un par de movimientos.

Nadie había pasado por allí, desde que Marius le había dejado atado, sin decir nada se había marchado y había cerrado la puerta con un golpe seco. Estaba asustado y deseaba llamar a su hermano, sabía que Sam podría ayudarle y sacarle de allí; pero prefirió no hacerlo, no quería demostrar lo aterrado que estaba y lo que necesitaba a su hermano en ese momento. Por ello, se quedó ahí quieto, tratando de idear una forma de escapar cuando tuviera un momento, tal y como le había enseñado su padre desde que podía recordar.

Tiró con fuerza de la cuerda, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerse daño con la soga que lo sujetaba con fuerza, ya tenía las muñecas bastante doloridas y en carne viva por la cuerda que las había apretado en la estación. Sin embargo, siguió luchando contra sus ataduras, hasta que notó que la sangre comenzaba a salir por las heridas y que el dolor era casi insoportable.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y él se quedó muy quieto, esperando para ver lo que ocurría. Una figura demasiado conocida, en medio del marco, con los ojos, brillantes en la oscuridad, clavados en los suyos. Marius sonrió, lo cual no hizo que el miedo que circulaba por el cuerpo de Dean desapareciera.

"No te preocupes muchacho, con un poco de suerte, todo esto habrá terminado ante de lo que piensas." Marius le estaba hablando con la misma voz profunda que él le había oído las otras veces, sin embargo, también notó, que había algo distinto en ella, algo que hasta ese momento, Dean no había llegado a notar; Marius estaba feliz, como si haber capturado por fin a Dean hubiera sido su mayor victoria. "Siempre y cuando, un amigo tuyo esté dispuesto a cooperar."

Dean abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al ver que alguien más era introducido en la habitación, se detuvo, esperando a saber lo que ocurría a continuación. La otra figura fue lanzada contra la pared por una fuerza invisible, que lo dejó allí, sin poder moverse. Dean lo miró, escuchando sus leves gemidos de dolor.

"Lo has hecho muy bien Marius, sabía que podía contar contigo para llevar a cabo este trabajo." Marius agachó la cabeza cuando alguien más apareció en la puerta, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarle a la cara.

La nueva figura era más alta que Marius, mucho más imponente y su voz, que apenas había levantado para hablar, heló la sangre del propio Dean. "Ahora encárgate de los demás, de estos dos me ocupo yo." Marius hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y se marchó sin decir nada más.

Sin llegar a tocar el interruptor, pues Dean estaba controlando todos los movimientos del recién llegado, este encendió las grandes luces del techo de la habitación y por un momento, el chico no pudo ver nada, pues sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

Sin embargo, cuando fue capaz de ver otra vez, se fijó en la enorme presencia que había entrado en la habitación, que parecía no prestarle atención a él, sino que estaba pendiente de la tercera persona que habían llevado a la habitación y que todavía permanecía en la sombra.

"Has sido demasiado testarudo y eso no te va a ayudar ahora." La figura que, aunque parecía un hombre, era demasiado grande, dio un paso adelante hacia la otra persona, a la que Dean todavía no había podido ver. Levantó una mano y la otra persona fue elevada en el aire. "Ni a ti, ni a él."

El último foco que había quedado sin iluminar en un primer momento, se encendió de improviso y Dean tuvo que acallar el grito que estaba a punto de emitir. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo; aunque en un primer momento pensó que se tenía que tratar de la visión de si mismo en un espejo, luego se dio cuenta que no era así, que el hombre que la extraña presencia había dejado colgado en la pared, era él mismo, que ahora lo miraba, con miedo en los ojos, de eso estaba seguro, pero también había algo más, algo que Dean no fue capaz de identificar.

"Déjale en paz, él no tiene nada que ver con esto." Su otro yo habló con tanta rotundidad, que incluso le asustó a él.

Pensó sobre como llegaría a convertirse en él cuando ahora apenas era capaz de moverse, cuando quería llorar por el miedo que recorría su cuerpo o cuando sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que echaba de menos a su hermano en ese momento.

"En eso te equivocas muchacho, él tiene todo que ver, porque me ha causado demasiados problemas." Dean se dio cuenta que su yo adulto sonreía al escuchar aquello, que su sonrisa, parecía ser de orgullo. "He intentado hacer las cosas por las buenas contigo, pero no has querido, supongo que tendré que empezar a usar otros métodos más efectivos."

La presencia volvió a moverse y se dirigió a Dean, que intentó retroceder al ver que el ser iba hacia él, pero no pudo más que pegar la espalda a la pared. "¡No te atrevas a tocarle!" Gritó Dean desde el otro extremo de la habitación, agitándose contra las amarras invisibles que lo sostenían contra la pared.

"¿O qué?" EL ser levantó la mano y señaló hacia donde estaba Dean, que se había callado al comenzar a notar el dolor en las costillas y cerró los ojos. "¿Crees que puedes impresionarme con tu chulería? Esto no es un juego, te lo dije cuando nos conocimos y no quisiste creerme entonces."

Dean tuvo que gritar para intentar mitigar el insoportable dolor. Abrió de nuevo los ojos, sintiendo lo mismo que si varias manos golpearan insistentemente sus costillas, escuchó con una se fracturaba y gritó más alto todavía, pero al dar con los ojos de aquel niño indefenso y asustado, que lo miraba desde el otro lado, apretó los dientes con fuerza y consiguió aguantar el dolor a duras penas, por lo menos ahora no asustaría al niño que había sido y que lo miraba desde la esquina.

En todos los años que habían pasado desde que había dejado de ser aquel niño que ahora tenía delante de él, había llegado a olvidarse de que también él había tenido miedo de la oscuridad, de los tipos como aquel tremendo ser que querían hacerle daño y que también él había llorado preguntando por su padre, aunque lo hiciera por su hermano.

Por mucho que lo había intentado olvidar y acorralar, ese niño siempre se había mantenido en su interior, formando parte de él y hablándole, aunque había hecho todo lo posible por no hacerle caso; le había gritado con fuerza las veces que había estado a punto de perder a su hermano o las que había temido por su vida, arriesgándose a tener que sacrificarse por salvar a alguien.

Ese niño se había permanecido dentro de él, pero hasta ese momento no había llegado a verlo de verdad, a comprender que significaba una gran parte del hombre en el que se había convertido con el tiempo.

Porque ahora lo miraba desde el otro lado, un niño de seis años, acurrucado en el suelo y con los ojos suplicantes que le pedían ayuda, intentando no mirar a la criatura que se acercaba a él. Necesitaba que aquel adulto, ese desconocido que parecía querer defenderle y al que no conocía, le sacara de allí.

"¡Deja al crío, te digo que él no tiene nada que ver, porque no debería estar aquí! Si el maldito fantasma que me hizo esto, que dejó en mi cuerpo a mi yo infantil, te causa problemas, yo no tengo la culpa."

Nada más decir eso, Dean se dio cuenta que había hablado por los dos, que había dicho yo cuando se refería al niño y a él. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Dean comprendía que necesitaba a ese niño atemorizado para seguir siendo el mismo.

"En algo tienes razón. El fantasma como tu lo has llamado, me ha dado muchos problemas hasta ahora, pero después de todo va a servirme muy bien." Desde la pared y notando con el dolor en las costillas comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente, miró al ser sin saber de que estaba hablando.

Todos aquellos días, escuchando la misma monserga, el mismo discurso de que tenía que comenzar a trabajar para él si no quería que su hermano o el mismo sufrieran y ahora le decía que lo tenía todo controlado. "Míralo por ti mismo."

La criatura antropomorfa volvió a hacer un nuevo gesto con la mano y Dean temió que volviera a hacerle algo o peor aún que se lo hiciera al crío. Pero en lugar de ello, dibujó un círculo en el aire y allí mismo se creó una especie pantalla.

- o -

Cuando todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, Sam comenzó a moverse. Aunque en un primer momento los recuerdos de lo ocurrido estaban un poco borrosos en su mente, conforme pasaron los segundos, todo empezó a cobrar sentido; la desaparición de su hermano, la estación, el temor de que lo mataran o algo peor y luego notar que dejaba de respirar, que todo se volvía negro y después nada más, tan sólo oscuridad.

Ahora todavía le costaba moverse, pero con la ayuda de Bobby, que parecía encontrarse mejor que él, pudo sentarse en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera. Un momento después trató de levantarse, pero las piernas le fallaron, se apoyó en el respaldo y consiguió no caerse.

"¿Dean?" Consiguió decir Sam, pero al ver que Bobby no le contestaba se volvió hacia el hombre y fue a preguntarle de nuevo, pero al ver la figura en el suelo, un poco apartada de ellos, no lo hizo.

Intentó ir hacia allí, pero Bobby se lo impidió sujetándolo del brazo. "Iré a por él, tu tienes que descansar." Sam lo miró un momento todavía haciendo fuerza para ir hacia el cuerpo que permanecía inmóvil en el suelo. "Has estado inconsciente más de diez minutos, creía que tendría que llevarte al hospital. Así que siéntate otra vez y deja que vea si tu hermano está bien." Sam por fin se sentó de nuevo y decidió hacer caso al curtido cazador.

Lo vio alejarse hasta donde estaba Dean. Bobby se agachó y tocó el hombro del chico, que al notar el contacto se removió en el suelo. "Vamos muchacho." Dean se incorporó despacio, momento en el que Sam volvió a respirar con tranquilidad de nuevo. Bobby le ofreció una mano a Dean, que todavía no había abierto los ojos y terminó de incorporarse del todo. "Nos has dado un buen susto. ¿Te encuentras bien?" Bobby habló con el chico de la forma más cariñosa que pudo. Dean debía de haberlo pasado muy mal, sólo y amenazado por aquellos tipos.

Sam comenzó a andar hacia su hermano, justo en el momento en el que este abría por fin los ojos y un momento después lo escuchó gritar con fuerza. "¿Quién eres! ¿Dónde estoy?" Dean comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Sam hubiera dado cualquier cosa por correr hasta su hermano, pero el cansancio y la debilidad que todavía sentía no le dejaban. "¿Dean?" El muchacho se volvió hacia él cuando el escuchó hablar.

"¿Cómo he llegado aquí y quienes sois vosotros? Quiero volver, tengo que volver, no puedo estar fuera mucho tiempo." Por fin, Sam se agachó hacia su hermano y le acarició la frente para tratar de calmarlo, aunque no consiguió gran cosa.

Dean debía de haber sufrido mucho esas últimas horas y tal vez estuviera algo traumatizado por lo que había pasado y por lo que ese hombre había intentado hacerle, pero no conseguía comprender porque no le reconocía, porque su mirada parecía tener tanto miedo cuando le miraba.

"Dean escúchame, que lo has pasado mal, pero ahora estás a salvo, Bobby y yo estamos aquí para ayudarte y llevarte con nosotros." Dean se echó hacia atrás, se levantó y dio un paso para alejarse de ellos.

"Os ha enviado él ¿verdad?"

"Soy Sam, tu hermano, nunca podría hacerte ningún daño." Sam alargó la mano hacia Dean, pero este volvió a alejarse.

"Yo no tengo ningún hermano, no se quien eres tu y quiero volver, él no puede echarme sin más, no tiene derecho." Dean se arrodilló y escondió el rostro entre las piernas volviendo a llora de nuevo.

Sam y Bobby se miraron, ninguno de los dos tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, de lo que estaba hablando Dean o de lo que le ocurría. Parecía distinto y obviamente no les recordaba a ninguno de ellos, algo había cambiado a Dean.

- o -

"¡Serás desgraciado!" Dean se revolvió en la pared, pero tan sólo consiguió cansarse. "Has metido a ese maldito espíritu en mi cuerpo para que Sam no trate de buscarme." La criatura rió con ganas, Dean dejó de hablar un momento y se quedó mirando al niño. Su yo de seis años se estremeció al escuchar la sonara risotada del otro hombre y Dean tenía que conseguir calmarlo.

"No te preocupes ¿vale?" El niño lo miró de nuevo y Dean se dio cuenta que las lágrimas estaban a punto de derramarse por su rostro. "Sam es muy listo, pronto descubrirá el cambiazo y vendrá a por nosotros." El niño asintió pero continuó sin decir nada.

"Tal vez lo haga, pero para entonces yo ya habré conseguido mi propósito y tu estarás trabajando para mi."

"No apuestes por ello. Si no lo has conseguido hasta ahora, que te hace pensar que vayas a conseguirlo antes de que venga Sam." El ser sonrió y sin contestar se volvió hacia donde estaba el niño, igual que había hecho antes, levantó la mano y pareció empujar algo con fuerza.

Dean escuchó gritar al niño y verlo comenzar a llorar. El golpe contra la pared había sido muy duro, pensó que incluso lo podría llegar a ser para él. "Tal vez ahora tenga algo que a ti te importe demasiado como para arriesgarte a perderlo por tu arrogancia." El niño se quedó en el suelo, acurrucado, sollozando, mientras el dolor en la espalda comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco.

Dean gruñó, llevaba muchos días enfrentándose a esa criatura que todavía no sabía lo que era y hasta ese momento, había logrado evitar sus amenazas y no aceptar sus condiciones, pero el problema era que ahora tenía cartas con las que vencerle. Por mucho que aquel golpe no le hubiera dolido físicamente a él, tan sólo con ver el sufrimiento que había comenzado a padecer ese niño inocente, él mismo al fin y al cabo, sabía que tenía las de perder.

Pensó en su hermano. _"Sam es listo, se dará cuenta que algo falla conmigo y vendrá a buscarnos, tengo que ganar tiempo, por el niño, por mi y por Sam, tengo que ganar tiempo aunque eso vaya a significar mayor dolor, pero el niño no puede sufrir por mi culpa, ya sufrí demasiado con los años, como para hacerle más daño. Tienes que aguantar Dean, tienes que aguantar."_


	12. Chapter 12

Sam no era capaz de comprender porque Dean no le permitía acercarse, ni siquiera dar un paso hacia él; cada vez que lo hacía, Dean daba uno paso atrás y gritaba continuamente

"Aléjate de mi. ¿Quién eres tu y porque no estoy en casa?"

Por más que Sam trataba de entender sus palabras, sólo conseguía llegar a una conclusión que le daba demasiado miedo, al mismo tiempo, que le hacía sentirse demasiado culpable, porque aquello le hubiera podido suceder a su hermano, después de todo lo que había hecho por protegerlo.

"Bobby, ¿crees que ese tío… que lo que haya podido hacerle, le haya traumatizado tanto como para…?" Bobby puso su mano sobre el hombro del chico, observando por un momento la angustia en sus ojos.

"No pienses en eso, ¿de acuerdo? Por el momento, lo mejor será sacar a Dean de aquí, llevarlo a un sitio seguro y luego ya pensaremos en lo que podemos hacer para ayudarle."

"Pero Bobby, ¿y si ese desgraciado le ha hecho algo? Tu viste lo que iba a hacer cuando llegamos, podía no ser la primera vez." Sam miró a Dean, no se había movido de donde estaba, pero miraba a su alrededor, como si no reconociera nada, como si fuera la primera vez que pisaba ese sitio. "Bobby, no podría perdonarme que le hubiera hecho algo."

"Ya lo se Sam, pero tu hermano es fuerte y cuando le recuperemos, tal cual le conocemos, todo volverá a la normalidad."

"¿Y si recuerda todo esto y me odia por no haber podido ayudarle a tiempo cuando más me necesitó?" Sam agachó la cabeza, mirando al suelo, le daba tanto miedo lo que le pudiera decir su hermano cuando volviera a la normalidad, que ahora mismo, prefería no tener que pensar en ello.

"¿Odiarte? Sam tu estás haciendo más por tu hermano de lo que nunca hará nadie. Dean no puede odiarte y lo sabes. Así que vámonos."

Después de todo lo que habían pasado durante esos últimos días, ahora Sam necesitaba abrazar a su hermano, a ese niño asustado y aunque ya siendo un niño trataba de ocultarlo, a ese niño frágil. Necesitaba tocarlo y asegurar que estaba allí, que después de creer que lo había perdido, que realmente estaba con él y que no volvería a perderlo más.

Por ello, Sam intentó volver a acercarse de nuevo a él, por mucho que le costara, conseguiría recuperar al verdadero Dean, aunque fuera en su forma infantil, aunque se tratara del niño de seis años que adoraba a su hermano, pero lo iba a recuperar, por mucho que le costara.

Fue dando pasos muy cortos, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Dean y con los brazos abiertos para mostrarle que no iba a hacerle ningún daño, mientras le hablaba de la forma más tranquila y cariñosa que pudo.

"Hey Dean, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí?" Sam se dio cuenta que su hermano se tranquilizaba poco a poco. "A mi tampoco me gusta este sitio, así que si quieres nos podemos ir a algún sitio más divertido y luminoso."

"¿Y luego me llevarás a casa?"

"Claro, luego iremos a casa." Mientras hablaba, Sam miró a Bobby, el curtido cazador le sonreía, sabiendo lo que le estaba costando todo aquello a Sam. Además cuando vio que Dean se iba relajando ante las palabras de su hermano, sintió que las cosas se iban arreglando, al menos por el momento.

- o -

"Crees que tu hermano es muy listo ¿verdad?"

"Sam se dará cuenta del cambio y antes de que te lo esperes lo tendrás aquí machacándote el culo." Dean intentó moverse de nuevo, pero igual que la primera vez, le fue imposible, además que las costillas magulladas no hacían más que molestarle.

"Tal vez tengas razón. Pero por lo que se, ahora mismo tu hermano está demasiado preocupado contigo y tu repentina falta de memoria. Cree que has sufrido un fuerte trauma en esa estación." El hombre se volvió hacia el pequeño Dean, que todavía permanecía acurrucado en la esquina de la pared. "¿O es que acaso Sam tiene razón y ese hombre te hizo algo." El hombre fue hacia el niño, que todavía pareció hacerse más pequeño, conforme lo veía acercarse.

"Te repito que te alejes de él o te juro que te mataré." La fuerte y demoníaca risa del hombre, le erizó la piel a Dean. Sabía que tenía pocas posibilidades de salir de allí con vida y mucho menos de sacar a su yo infantil, sin que esa criatura terminara por hacerle más daño, pero al ver como el hombre se tomaba su reacción con tanta tranquilidad, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, que intentó ocultar no dejando de hablar. "No se todavía como, pero te puedo asegurar, que voy a terminar contigo. No vas a volver a destrozar la vida a nadie."

El hombre se dio la vuelta con rapidez. "¿Destrozar la vida? Te recuerdo que no fui yo quien te separó de tu cuerpo y quien trajo de vuelta a este jovencito. Si ese estúpido espíritu lo hizo, fue porque vio la tristeza y desesperación en tu interior." Dean tragó saliva, ¿realmente era posible que el niño hubiera visto todo eso al entrar en contacto con él? "Nunca has superado la muerte de tu madre y mucho menos el sacrificio de tu padre por ti." Dean abrió de par en par los ojos ¿Cómo era posible que aquel supiera todas esas cosas sobre él?

"Cállate, tu no sabes nada sobre mi ni sobre mi familia." Dean consiguió lo que quería y la criatura se olvidó por un momento del niño, que en tono muy bajo, había comenzado a sollozar.

"Se lo suficiente como para saber, que todavía tienes pesadillas con la muerte de tu padre, que todavía tratas de cambiar lo ocurrido y que estarías dispuesto a cambiarte por él ahora mismo. ¿No es así, Dean?"

"¿Quién eres?" Dean cerró con fuerza los puños; de haber podido hubiera comenzado a golpearle la cara aquel hombre que no había perdido la misma sonrisa horrible ni por un momento.

"¿Tu que crees Dean?, ¿Acaso te crees que lo demonios siempre nos dedicamos a perseguir a la gente para atraerlos al infierno? Algunos preferimos dejar que la gente venga a nosotros."

"¿Todo esto lo haces para conseguir llevarte almas al infierno? ¡Estás loco!" Por un momento, Dean se preguntó como era posible que atrajeran a todos los demonios a por ellos y que siempre tuvieran que encontrarse con alguno.

Como si el demonio se hubiera acordado de algo en ese mismo momento, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. "Bueno, creo que ya es suficiente conversación por hoy, ahora que tengo lo que quería, no lo voy a desaprovechar. Puede que al final tengas razón y tu hermano venga para salvaros." Antes de continuar andando, se volvió un momento hacia Dean. "No quiero darle esa ventaja."

Dean se sentía impotente por saber lo que iba a hacer el demonio y no poder impedirlo. El hombre, se acercó a donde se encontraba el pequeño Dean y sin esperar un segundo, alargó la mano hacia él. Dean había visto muchas veces como los demonios usaban sus poderes sobre la gente, pero nunca se había sentido tan horrorizado. Supuso que el motivo sería, ver que la victima era un niño y más concretamente él mismo.

El demonio levantó la mano y como si estuviera tirando de una cuerda invisible, el cuerpo del niño también se levantó. Continuaba estando atado y apenas podía moverse mientras su cuerpo era levantado.

"Déjale en paz" El demonio ni siquiera le escuchó cuando con un nuevo gesto, hizo que el pequeño cuerpo del niño, terminara golpeando contra la pared. El niño volvió a sollozar, sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, aterrado por lo que le pudieran hacer y dolorido por el golpe. "No te preocupes, ¿vale chaval? Te voy a sacar de aquí." Por mucho que lo intentaba, el niño no era capaz de calmarse, pues el miedo se había apoderado de él sin remedio.

El demonio dio un par de pasos hacia el niño y apretó más la mano, enfocando hacia el pecho del niño. Aunque el pequeño Dean no hubiera comenzado a llorar por el dolor en ese momento, a Dean, que observaba todo totalmente impotente por no poder hacer nada; también sintió el terrible dolor en el pecho.

Le recordaba a la vez en la que se había electrocutado y temía sufrir de nuevo otro infarto. Sin embargo, por mucho que el dolor le estaba matando, el gesto de agonía en el rostro de su yo infantil, era lo que le hacía sentir peor.

"¡Sam, ¿Dónde estás? Ayúdame por favor!" Dean escuchó al niño pronunciar el nombre de su hermano y entonces fue cuando se le ocurrió una posible solución. Seguramente sería una soberana tontería, pero en aquel momento, el dolor y la angustia que sentía eran demasiado grandes como para no hacer nada y no intentar solucionar las cosas, pues de lo contrario sabía que tanto él, como el niño, estaban sentenciados.

"_Vamos Sammy, se que puedes escuchar esto, se que no te has tragado mi versión cutre y que me estás buscando. Así que, querido hermanito, ya estás abriendo tu mente de vidente y escúchame."_

Dean cerró los ojos, el dolor casi se le estaba haciendo y apenas le dejaba pensar con claridad, pero en el momento en el que vio que el niño ya estaba inconsciente, parecía haber perdido el conocimiento, volvió a centrase en comunicarse con su hermano, por mucho que le costara.

"_Samuel Winchester, ¡maldita sea!, deja de una vez de cuidar a ese crío, que no soy yo y piensa que tienes un hermano, bueno ahora mismo dos, perdidos por ahí. ¡Sammy, Escúchame!"_

El golpe contra el suelo, le devolvió al mundo real, si es que se encontraban en el mundo real. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. El demonio se había separado de su hermano y ahora parecía haber palidecido, parecía agotado.

"Parece que te estás haciendo mayor para esto." Por mucho que Dean trató de reírse, el dolor en el pecho y las costillas no se lo permitió.

"Todavía crees que tienes alguna posibilidad de salir de aquí vivo ¿verdad?" El demonio respiró profundamente pues después del esfuerzo realizado había gastado mucha energía. "Disfruta de lo que te queda de vida a su lado y enséñale todo lo que no va a poder disfrutar de la vida; si es que sabes lo que es eso." Tanto el demonio como Dean se quedando al niño. Hasta ese momento, Dean casi se había olvidado de su yo infantil.

El niño estaba muy quieto, parecía inconsciente. Mientras lo miraba, el demonio desapareció sin más de la habitación, momento en el que Dean aprovechó para acercarse al niño, a pesar de lo mucho que le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Una vez a su lado, le acarició el pelo. Se hacía extraño hacer eso, sabiendo que se trataba de él mismo, que alguna vez en el pasado, había sido así de asustadizo, que había necesitado alguien que le protegiera. Por mucho que se lo negara, si que había alguien que siempre le había estado protegiendo y lo seguía haciendo ahora, por mucho que él fuera el hermano mayor, por mucho que fuera él quien intentaba proteger a su hermano, este siempre había estado allí por él y para él.

El niño entreabrió los ojos. "¿Ya se ha ido?"

"Si, tranquilo, ya se ha ido." Dean iba a seguir hablando, intentar que se sintiera mejor y todo eso, pero cuando el niño se abrazó a él con fuerza y enterró su rostro contra el hombro de él, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, Dean no pudo decir nada y tan sólo le devolvió el abrazo con intensidad. "Tranquilo, muchacho, Sam nos sacará de aquí."

"Ya lo se, Sam me quiere y vendrá a buscarme." Dijo el niño, mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de Dean, sin saber si que el dolor comenzara a desaparecer era porque se sentía bien con aquel desconocido que intentaba protegerle, o porque se estaba pasando el efecto del ataque. "¿Tu también conoces a Sam?"

Decir que era su hermano, hubiera sido demasiado para el niño, por ello, Dean decidió omitir esa parte de la historia. "Si, es mi mejor amigo, una de las pocas personas en las que puedo confiar realmente. Por eso se que nos sacará de aquí, no nos dejara tirados te lo prometo."

El niño no respondió, sino que para sorpresa de Dean cerró los ojos y acomodándose un poco más contra él, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido, había sido demasiado dolor y demasiadas emociones para un mismo día.

"_Vamos Sam, se que puedes oírme. Te necesito, los dos te necesitamos más que nunca, eres nuestra única esperanza."_

- o -

Desde que habían salido de la antigua estación, Sam no había conseguido que su hermano dijera una sola palabra, aunque tan sólo lo achacó a lo que pudiera haberle ocurrido a su hermano.

Sin embargo, si había algo que realmente le sorprendiera, era que Morrigan no se había acercado ni por un momento a Dean, como si no lo reconociera. Cuando entraron en la habitación, Dean se sentó en la primera cama que encontró y el pequeño animalito fue hasta él.

Como si se tratara de la primera vez que lo veía, comenzó a olisquearle, pero cuando Dean se acercó a él, el cachorro se echó hacia atrás, parecía que algo le hubiera asustado.

"¿Qué ocurre muchacho? Sólo es Dean." Sam acarició el lomo del pequeño perro, pero como si este le estuviera contestando, ladró un par de veces con fuerza.

Dean fue hasta ellos, pero el perro volvió a retroceder. Sam se dio cuenta que allí estaba ocurriendo algo extraño y estaba decidido averiguar lo que era. "Dean, ¿Por qué no te vas con Bobby y traéis algo de comer?" El otro cazador no necesitó ningún tipo de explicación cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Sam y sin decir nada se llevó a Dean.

"Muy bien Morrigan, ¿Qué te pasa con Dean?" De nuevo, el animalito pareció entenderle y volvió a ladrar otras dos veces más. "¿Qué es, que ocurre con Dean? Ya se que parece distinto pero…"

Entonces se dio cuenta, pero le era demasiado difícil pensar que no se tratara realmente de su hermano y que el que se había marchado con Bobby, sólo fuera un señuelo para alejarle de la realidad. Sin embargo, cuando una voz demasiado familiar llegó hasta su cabeza, todas las dudas se disiparon rápidamente.

"_Samuel Winchester, ¡maldita sea!, deja de una vez de cuidar a ese crío, que no soy yo y piensa que tienes un hermano, bueno ahora mismo dos, perdidos por ahí. ¡Sammy, Escúchame!"_


	13. Chapter 13

Sentado en el sillón de la habitación, esperando que Bobby regresara, Sam no había quitado la vista de encima a Dean y a Morrigan. Mientras su cabeza le decía que era imposible que aquella persona que estaba durmiendo frente a él, que físicamente era su hermano, que hablaba con su misma voz y que, obviamente debía de estar totalmente traumatizado por lo ocurrido durante los últimos días; no fuera su hermano.

Sin embargo, el pequeño cachorro de beagle no se había separado de su lado, todo el rato pegado a sus piernas, sin acercarse a Dean, a quien la última vez que había visto, adoraba con locura y no hacía más que dar vueltas a su alrededor, como cualquier cachorro, con quien consideraba su dueño.

También pensó en la voz de Dean, lo había escuchado tan claramente en su cabeza, estaba tan seguro de haber oído a su hermano, que ya no sabía que pensar, ¿acaso se estaba volviendo loco o realmente Dean había contactado mentalmente con él?

"Vamos, Morrigan, échame un mano y dime si ese es realmente Dean o sólo me estoy volviendo un completo paranoico." El perro lo miró y se irguió, como si hubiera entendido sus palabras o al menos, el tono angustiado de sus palabras.

Sam alargó el brazo hacia Morrigan y le acarició la cabeza, entre las orejas, al menos sabía que el animalito seguía siendo el mismo y que podía confiar en él. Entonces tuvo una idea. Se levantó del sillón y cogió al beagle en brazos, mientras este se estiraba para intentar lamerle la cara. Sam se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto al cuerpo de Dean, dejando allí a Morrigan.

No dijo nada, tan sólo decidió esperar. Vio como el perrillo se acercaba a donde estaba Dean, pero vio que actuaba extraño, como si no reconociera para nada a aquel del que hasta hacía poco más de un día era difícil separarlo.

"¿Qué es? Vamos dime algo." Entonces se atrevió a hacer la más difícil de las preguntas de la cual, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, ya conocía la respuesta. "¿No es Dean verdad?" Morrigan se detuvo en seco y sin llegar a tocar el cuerpo de Dean, se dio media vuelta y se acurrucó entre las piernas de Sam, emitiendo un leve sonido, que al menor de los Winchester, le sonó absolutamente triste.

Sam ya no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que podía hacer en ese momento, si quien estaba durmiendo en esa cama no era realmente su hermano, ¿Dónde estaba este?, ¿acaso lo había perdido definitivamente? Sam estaba comenzando a desesperarse, se le acababan las ideas, Bobby no volvía y cada momento que pasara podía significar un momento menos para ayudar a su verdadero hermano.

"_Por favor Sam, no creo que podamos aguantar mucho más. Se que puedes escucharme porque todavía tienes esos poderes psíquicos del maldito demonio de ojos amarillos. Te necesito más que nunca porque esto no puedo hacerlo sólo y no creo que ninguno de los dos aguantemos mucho esto."_

De nuevo escuchaba la voz de Dean en su cabeza, aunque esa sonó mucho más lejana de lo que había sido las veces anteriores. Aquello le estaba volviendo loco. Había hecho todo lo posible para comunicarse con él, para decirle que estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para ayudarle, pero por el momento no había conseguido hacer nada.

De nuevo y como ya había estado haciendo todo el día, se levantó de la cama y se sentó en el suelo, cruzándose de piernas. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, concentrándose en la imagen de su hermano.

"_¿Dean puedes oírme?" _Sam esperó unos segundos pero no recibió nada. Todavía no le había contado nada de todo aquello a Bobby, pues en realidad tenía miedo que le dijera que no se trataba más que de sus ansias por salvar a Dean. _"Vamos Dean estoy aquí; trata de hablar conmigo otra vez, dime donde estás e iré a por ti."_ Por más que esperó contestación, no recibió nada.

"¿Qué haces ahí sentado?" Sam casi se levantó golpe al escuchar la voz de su hermano, aunque ahora sabía que dentro de su cuerpo no estaba Dean.

Quien quiera que estuviera en su interior, quien quiera que hubieran traído de vuelta de la estación de autobuses, se había despertado por fin y ahora estaba sentado en la cama, mirándole directamente, a través de los ojos verdes de su hermano.

"¿Cómo te llamas? Se que no eres mi hermano y quiero saber quien eres y porque estás en su cuerpo." Sam se levantó del suelo, pero no se acercó a la cama, pues vio cierto miedo en el rostro del otro.

"Jack, me llamo Jack y no se porque estoy aquí, lo último que recuerdo es estar en casa." El chico bajó la mirada para tratar de esconder la tristeza de sus ojos; lo cual no le permitió a Sam seguir siendo el tipo duro que había tratado de aparentar para sacarle la información que necesitaba.

Sam se acercó por fin a la cama y se sentó junto a al chico, igual que Morrigan, de un salto subió a la cama y se quedó entre los dos. "¿Dónde vives? Si me lo dices, tal vez podamos llevarte de nuevo a casa."

"¿Vas a ayudarme?" La mirada del chico, le recordó a Sam a su hermano, sobretodo al Dean de los últimos días, a ese niño de seis años del que había estado cuidando y que ahora había perdido.

"Claro, tu sólo dime donde vives."

Sin embargo, el chico no pudo contestar, pues en ese momento la puerta de la calle se abrió de golpe y al otro lado apareció el mayor problema de Sam durante aquellos difíciles días.

"Marius, ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya se que tienes a mi hermano, pero no creas que no voy a encontrarlo. Así que dime, ¿Por qué en lugar de disfrutar de tu momentánea victoria vienes aquí para molestarme otra vez?"

El hombre entró tranquilamente en la habitación, aunque en lugar de mirar a Sam, pareció que ni siquiera se hubiera fijado en él, sino que su mirada estaba clavada en el chico.

"Jack, Jack, Jack, me has decepcionado mucho. Yo que pensaba que te gustaría el cambio, dejar el orfanato, ser un chico mayor. ¿Cuántas veces me has preguntado a lo largo de los años lo que eso significaba?" Marius negó con la cabeza, sin quitar siquiera por un segundo la terrible sonrisa de su rostro.

"¿Es uno de los niños del orfanato?, ¿has metido en el cuerpo de mi hermano el fantasma de uno de esos niños?" Sam se levantó con rabia. Por fin, todo aquello comenzaba a tener sentido, porque el chico quería volver a casa, porque obviamente no le reconocía y más que nada, porque Morrigan rechazaba al supuesto Dean.

Si tan sólo entonces hubiera pensado que los animales eran los primeros en tener un sexto sentido para sentir a los fantasmas y espíritus. El perrillo no había hecho más que tratar de decírselo por todos los medios posibles.

Marius vio acercarse a Sam, pero no se inmutó ni tan siquiera se movió. "Has sido un chico malo, le has contado a nuestro amigo nuestro gran secreto y eso está nada bien. ¿Sabes lo que eso conlleva, verdad?" Sam se volvió un momento hacia el niño y vio aparecer en su rostro una mueca de pavor, mientras se acurrucaba en la cama, a la vez que asentía con la cabeza.

No sabía lo que Marius iba a hacer, por lo que Sam prefirió no perder más tiempo y evitar que al niño le ocurriera nada malo. Fue hacia Marius, dispuesto a atacarle, sin embargo el hombre se volvió hacia él, con la mano levantada.

"¿Todavía crees que puedes vencerme?, ni siquiera sabes de lo que soy capaz." Sam sintió que se quedaba completamente paralizado, que las piernas y los brazos no le respondían y que por mucho que lo intentaba no lograba hacer nada. "¿Qué tal si te hago una pequeña demostración?"

"Maldito bastardo, cuando recuperé a mi hermano, ten por seguro que acabaré contigo." La horrible risa de Marius les heló la sangre, tanto a Sam como al chico. Sin embargo, cuando Sam notó que una fuerza invisible lo llevaba contra la pared y quedaba allí como si estuviera atrapado por una tela de araña que no podía ver, se dio cuenta que iba a poder hacer mucho.

"Dime una cosa Sam, ¿Cómo vas a recuperar a tu hermano si no tienes cuerpo en el que depositar su alma?" Aunque al principio no estaba seguro de lo que iba a pasar, cuando Sam vio que Marius comenzaba a moverse hacia el niño, lo comprendió todo.

Intentó moverse, soltarse antes de que Marius llevara a cabo su propósito, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron completamente inútiles y tan sólo pudo ser espectador de los terribles sucesos.

"Si en un principio no hubieras dejado que los hermanos se hubieran escapado, si me hubieras dejado a Dean cuando las cosas eran mucho más simples; si ahora te hubieras quedado cayado y hubieras convencido a su hermano que tan sólo eras Dean, traumatizado, tal vez te hubiera dejado vivir." Marius levantó la mano de nuevo, haciendo que el cuerpo de Dean, ahora ocupado por aquel niño asustado, se elevara en al nada.

"Déjale, él no tiene nada que ver con esto."

Marius se volvió hacia Sam. "Es curioso, la última vez que vi a tu hermano dijo lo mismo. Es una pena que ni entonces ni ahora, sirva de nada esa frase." Aunque Sam volvió a gritar algo, Marius dejó de prestarle atención y se centró en el otro cuerpo, que continuaba suspendido en el aire. "Lo siento chaval, las cosas son así y el jefe me dio órdenes muy claras."

Casi sin pestañear, Marius mantuvo la mirada clavada en el chico y apretó la mano. Aunque hubiera querido, Sam no pudo dejar de mirar la escena cuando el chico gritó aterrorizado y mucho menos cuando tuvo que ver el cuerpo de su hermano arder en llamas, hasta desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

"¡DEAN!" Gritó Sam, un momento después de que el cuerpo de su hermano hubo desaparecido. Marius lo miró y a Sam le parecía increíble que no hubiera dejado de sonreír en ningún momento. ¿Realmente aquello le parecía divertido?

"¡TE MATARÉ, LA PROXIMA VEZ TE MATARE, TEN POR SEGURO QUE TE MATARÉ POR LO QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI HERMANO!"

"Lo siento Sam, puede que no te lo creas pero no tenía otra opción." Sam cayó al suelo de golpe, pero se movió con rapidez hacia Marius. "Sam déjalo, no quiero hacerte daño." Sin embargo el joven cazador no se detuvo.

"Supongo que ya es un poco tarde para eso ¿no crees?" Marius no se inmutó ante la fuerza con la que Sam acababa de hablarle, ni por la mirada de odio que había en sus ojos.

Tan sólo volvió a levantar la mano y con un giró de muñeca hizo que Sam saliera disparado contra el escritorio, golpeándose con fuerza contra él, destrozando la mesa y la silla. Un momento antes de marcharse, Marius todavía se quedó mirando a Sam, el chico no se movió. Marius por fin se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Morrigan, que había visto ocurrir toda la escena sin poder hacer nada, se acercó a Sam y le lamió el rostro insistentemente, emitiendo pequeños ladridos de cachorrillo, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba levemente con sus patas delanteras el pecho de Sam. Por mucho que lo intentó el chico no respondió.

- o -

Dean había permanecido durante todo el rato despierto, alerta por si aquel hombre volvía otra vez, intentando, una y otra vez comunicar se con su hermano. _"Por favor Sam, no creo que podamos aguantar mucho más. Se que puedes escucharme porque todavía tienes esos poderes psíquicos del maldito demonio de ojos amarillos. Te necesito más que nunca porque esto no puedo hacerlo sólo y no creo que ninguno de los dos aguantemos mucho esto."_

De vez en cuando se había quedado mirando al niño que dormía pegado a él. Le parecía tan imposible que él hubiera sido así alguna vez, sin embargo, allí lo tenía, el pequeño y atemorizado Dean de seis años, al que debía proteger para seguir con vida.

La puerta volvió a abrirse nuevamente, a la vez que el niño se desperezaba. "Tengo noticias para vosotros chicos, aunque no creo que os gusten mucho."

Como si se tratara de una película, Dean vio la sucesión de hechos que habían ocurrido en la habitación en su cabeza. Se dio cuenta que su pequeño alter ego también lo estaba viendo, porque cuando vieron su propio cuerpo arder en llamas y como Sam acababa golpeándose contra la mesa y caer inconsciente, se apretó contra él y lo escucho sollozar.

"Ahora Sam cree que no hay forma de recuperarte, que estás muerto, que no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti."

Dean quería saltar contra aquel monstruo, acabar con él allí mismo, pero mientras tuviera al pequeño Dean con él, mientras no dejara de temblar y llorar, no se podía separar de él. Por ello se quedó allí y trató de calmar la ira que no hacía más que crecer en su interior.

"Ahora vamos a tener tiempo para divertirnos." El hombre se acercó más a ellos y el niño apretó todo lo que pudo su cuerpo contra el de Dean. "¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta por tus recuerdos y conocemos al verdadero Dean, al que se esconde detrás del cazador? Estoy seguro que tienes mucho que aprender de ti mismo antes de que te mate."

Dean no fue capaz de decir nada, pues cuando quiso reaccionar, una luz cegadora cubrió toda la habitación. Cuando las cosas volvieron a ser como eran, Dean se encontró en una habitación de motel, que recordaba perfectamente como la primera a la que su padre les había llevado tras morir su madre.

Entonces se dio cuenta que ocurría algo extraño, que él mismo se sentía extraño, que una desconsoladora tristeza se apoderaba de él, hasta que casi no pudo evitar llorar y gritar con fuerza.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí y no me matas de una vez?" Dijo sin poder apenas respirar.

"Las cosas no funcionan así Dean, aquí tienes que ser tu el quieras quedarte en el mundo de los espíritus, yo sólo puedo infligirte daño, pero que tu alma se quede es cosa tuya."

Dean sonrió aunque le costó bastante hacerlo. "¿Y como se supone que vas a hacerlo? Nunca, me oyes bien, nunca voy a dejar de luchar para volver con mi hermano al mundo real."

"¿Tan seguro estás de eso?" El hombre señaló con un movimiento de cabeza hacia la escena que tenían delante. Dean no pudo creer lo que veía. Allí estaba él, un niño de apenas cinco años, con los ojos hinchados por haber estado llorando y su padre delante de él, diciéndole que su madre se había ido para siempre. "Ya veremos quien tiene razón cuando terminemos con esto. Por el momento mira quien está dentro de ti."

Dean mantuvo la mirada clavada en ese niño, al que había mantenido guardado en su interior, tan al fondo que casi había creído poder olvidarlo por completo. Sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta que no, que todavía recordaba perfectamente ese día, que todavía podía sentir las lágrimas caer por su rostro y todavía escuchar preguntar. "¿Dónde está mamá?"

El corazón se le desgarró por completo y tuvo que dejar de mirar. "¿Qué tal si pasamos al día en el que perdiste a tu padre?" El otro hombre podía sentir su dolor, sabía que tarde o temprano, por muy terco que fuera el cazador, al final terminaría por vencerle.


	14. Chapter 14

Hasta que miró su reloj, Bobby no se había dado cuenta de todo el rato que había pasado buscando información por el maldito orfanato y sobre algún tipo de espíritu o demonio que pudiera asemejarse a Marius. Las horas se le habían pasado tan rápido entre libros, que no se había percatado de haber pasado tantas horas alejado de los chicos.

Al coger el coche, de vuelta a la habitación, algo le dijo que las cosas no iban todo lo bien que deberían, que tenía que darse prisa a regresar. No se molestó en fijarse mucho donde aparcaba, simplemente dejó allí mismo el coche y fue directamente a la habitación. Al llegar a la puerta, escuchó un ruidito al otro lado, que no le costó mucho reconocer como las patitas del pequeño Morrigan dando contra la puerta con insistencia, debía de haberle escuchado llegar y quería que se diera prisa.

Antes de entrar en la habitación, se acercó a la ventana para ver lo que pasaba exactamente en el interior del cuarto. Al ver en que situación estaba la habitación por dentro, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelvo, pero sobretodo, al ver a Sam allí tirado, contra lo que quedaba de la mesa del escritorio y de la silla, no perdió ni un segundo más en entrar.

Nada más abrir la puerta, el pequeño beagle, comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, como si creyera que todavía tenía que llamar su atención para decirle que algo malo sucedía. Un momento después al ver que el curtido cazador se acercaba a Sam, el animalito le siguió y se colocó al lado de Sam, tratando de hacer que el chico volviera en si, dándole pequeños golpecitos con el hocico y con pequeños ladridos.

Bobby se agachó junto a Sam. "Sam, vamos muchacho, no me hagas esto." Le comprobó el pulso, parecía normal. Luego se fijó en la herida de la frente, el golpe tenía que haber sido bastante importante para producírsela.

Entonces Sam se movió por fin, haciendo pequeños ruidos. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó boca arriba, todavía en el suelo. Por fin abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando a Bobby en silencio. Recordaba perfectamente todo lo sucedido, no podía quitarse de la cabeza haber visto lo ocurrido con Dean y con el fantasma del niño del orfanato y todavía no sabía como decírselo a su amigo.

Sin embargo, si había algo que no hacía más que rondar en su cabeza y que no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar, era acabar con Marius. No le importaba el tiempo que le fuera a costar terminar con el que, aunque todavía no estaba seguro, podía ser el asesino de su hermano, pero al final lo encontraría y acabaría con él. Si realmente había matado a Dean, no le importaba morir también, si de esa forma, vengaba la muerte de su hermano.

Sam se incorporó y entonces se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía el brazo. El hematoma que vio en él tenía un color bastante feo, pero no le importaba, no iba a perder tiempo yendo al hospital cuando había tantas páginas de internet en las que podía encontrar información sobre como matar a Marius.

Por fin se levantó, pero Bobby se puso delante de él, al mismo tiempo que Morrigan comenzó a ladrarle. "Déjame pasar, Bobby, tengo mucho que hacer." Sin embargo, el otro cazador se quedó donde estaba, igual que el perrillo, que continuó ladrando sin parar. "¿Se puede saber que os pasa? Tengo que encontrar a Marius antes de que vuelva, tengo que encontrar la forma de matarlo."

Volvió a dar un paso adelante, incluso intentó esquivar a Bobby, pero este se volvió a poner delante de él. "¿Dónde está Dean?" Dijo por fin el otro cazador. Tan sólo con ver la expresión en el rostro de Sam, tuvo la respuesta a la pregunta.

"Marius… creo que…" Le costaba encontrar las palabras para una respuesta que no estaba seguro de la que era, o que al menos no le gustaba nada pensar que fuera realmente esa la solución definitiva. "No se si Marius le ha matado." Dijo por fin, sintiendo el terrible dolor que la imagen de lo que había vivido un rato antes le provocaba en su interior.

"¿Cómo dices?" Ahora que por fin tenía la atención de Sam y a pesar de lo duro de lo que el chico le estaba diciendo, Bobby consiguió concentrarse en hacer que Sam se sentara en la cama y poder curarle la herida de la cabeza, hacer que dejara de sangrar por lo menos y mirar si el golpe en su brazo era realmente importante o no. "Vamos, Sam cuéntame lo ocurrido."

Sam intentó levantarse, pero Bobby, hizo que se quedara sentado. "Tengo que encontrarle y matarle, no puedo dejar que se vaya sin más después de lo que ha hecho, no puedo dejar que la muerte de Dean haya sido en vano." Sam desvió un momento la mirada hacia un lado, al sentir la cabecita de Morrigan apoyarse sobre su pierna. Su pequeño amigo también había estado allí, también había visto lo ocurrido y de la misma forma que él estaba triste por haber perdido a Dean.

"Creo que puedo ayudarte a encontrarle, he encontrado algunas cosas bastante interesantes sobre demonios menores y sobre como derrotarles, pero primero necesito que me cuentes todo lo que ha ocurrido."

Mientras Sam le iba relatando los hechos que habían sucedido en aquella habitación apenas una hora antes, recordando cada detalle como si lo estuviera reviviendo, Bobby fue limpiando su herida, sin que Sam se inmutara siquiera, como si no se enterara de lo que el cazador estaba haciendo y tras curarle, paso a examinar su brazo.

Al tocarle, Sam se resintió, desde luego el golpe había sido fuerte. Por fin Sam terminó de hablar y se quedó mirando a Bobby. Ahora que lo miraba a los ojos otra vez, el cazador se dio cuenta de la enorme tristeza y la terrible rabia que había en los de Sam.

"He leído varias historias parecidas a la que me acabas de contar." Al escuchar eso, Sam se removió, ¿podía eso querer decir que tal vez hubiera alguna oportunidad para su hermano? Sin embargo no dijo y esperó a que su amigo terminara de hablar. "Marius de es de un tipo de demonio menor que trabaja para otros demonios, como sus vasallos. El demonio que buscas creo que sigue en el orfanato y si estoy en lo correcto es posible que tu hermano esté allí, con vida, aunque no se por cuanto tiempo."

Nada más escuchar aquello, Sam se levantó de la cama, tan deprisa que incluso estuvo a punto de tirar de la cama a Morrigan, que también parecía haber comprendido las palabras del curtido cazador, pues tan rápido como Sam se levantó, quedándose en la cama mirándolos a los dos y esperando a que alguno de los dos hiciera o dijera algo.

"Entonces tenemos que volver allí. Si dices que no sabes cuanto tiempo le queda a Dean, será mejor que nos movamos ya."

Sam fue a pasar junto a Bobby, que no dijo nada, tan sólo alargó el brazo y agarró el brazo herido del chico, hasta hacerle protestar de dolor. Sam se volvió visiblemente cabreado, fue a decirle algo al otro cazador, pero Bobby, fue más rápido y habló primero.

"¿Se puede saber donde pretendes ir así? Has perdido bastante sangre con la herida de tu cabeza y con ese brazo no pretenderás enfrentarte a nadie ¿verdad? Además todavía tengo que contarte un par de cosas sobre los demonios menores. Será mejor que planeemos esto bien si queremos que Dean tenga alguna posibilidad."

Sam no contestó, por muchas ganas que tuviera de actuar, de saber ya si su hermano estaba al menos con vida, si podía llegar a salvarle, sabía que Bobby tenía razón en sus palabras. Estaba cansado, agotado incluso y necesitaba comer y beber antes de hacer nada.

Se volvió a sentar en la cama, mientras Bobby le pasaba una bolsa con comida que había comprado de vuelta a la habitación. El curtido cazador le fue vendando el brazo, viendo el dolor en el rostro del chico, aunque esté no quisiera demostrárselo abiertamente.

"El demonio para el que trabaja Marius quiere alimentarse de tu hermano, pero no puede matarlo sin más, pues lo que quiere es su alma." Sam sintió una punzada en su corazón, pues creía que cada minuto que estaba permaneciendo sentado allí sin hacer nada, era un minuto menos para ayudar a Dean. "Sólo puede hacerlo si Dean se entrega a él. Necesita que Dean se rinda."

Sam sonrió. "No lo hará, sabes tan bien como yo que Dean no es de los que se rinde sin más. Nunca lo conseguirá." Sin embargo, cuando vio que Bobby no lo daba la razón, Sam se comenzó a preocupar de verdad. "¿Qué ocurre, que es lo que todavía no me has contado?"

"Esos demonios pueden meterse en lo más profundo de la mente de sus víctimas y mostrarle sus recuerdos más horribles una y otra vez. Saben como doblegar a sus víctimas."

Sus recuerdos más horribles. De esos Dean tenía muchos, desde muy pequeño su vida había estado repleta de recuerdos desagradables y de los que nunca había logrado olvidarse, por mucho que tratara de hacerse el fuerte con todo el mundo, Sam lo conocía demasiado como para saber que no era así. Todos y cada uno de los peores momentos de la vida de su hermano seguía en el interior de su cabeza y de su corazón y si el demonio jugaba sus cartas por ahí, Sam comenzó a dudar que pudiera conseguir algo realmente.

"¿De cuanto tiempo disponemos?" Bobby negó con la cabeza, por mucho que había buscado esa información, todo lo que había conseguido encontrar era que cada caso había sido diferente, que dependía de la fuerza de voluntad de la víctima; pero lo que no le dijo, por no hacerle más daño a Sam, fue que de todos los casos que había leído, en ninguno de ellos se decía que la víctima se hubiera salvado.

- o -

"¡Sal de mi cabeza de una maldita vez!" Grito Dean con tanta fuerza, que su voz retumbó en toda la sala.

Abrió por fin los ojos y miró al niño, que estaba sentado a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas y con la mirada más aterrada que Dean hubiera visto nunca. Desde luego la forma en la que acababa de gritar no debía de haber sido lo más divertido para el chico.

"Vaya parece que ya no te tomas esto tan a la ligera como antes." El demonio seguía ahí, delante de los, en el mismo sitio que Dean lo había visto la última vez, antes de comenzar a revivir durante demasiadas horas la muerte de su madre, el miedo cuando vio el fuego por toda la casa y la angustia de no saber si podría salir de allí con su pequeño hermanito en brazos.

Todo había vuelto a él como si estuviera ocurriendo en ese mismo momento, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. No estaba seguro del rato que había pasado, pero le habían parecido horas. Estaba totalmente agotado, pero sabía que aquello no había hecho más que empezar. Si iba a tener algún descanso, era algo que desconocía, pero estaba seguro que el demonio no iba a parar hasta que el se lo rogara, hasta que él se doblegara y le entregara su alma para siempre.

"No lo vas a conseguir, no voy a dejarme vencer." Dean intentó incorporarse a pesar de lo exhausto que se encontraba. "Mi hermano vendrá, nunca se dará por vencido, por mucho que crea que estoy muerto, vendrá a por ti y acabará contigo, eso te lo aseguro. No te vas a salir con la tuya."

El demonio se quedó quieto parado un momento, instante en el Dean llegó pensar que realmente le había tomado en serio, a pesar de lo asustado que él mismo estaba. Pero su seguridad duró poco rato, pues un instante después, el demonio sonrió y le indicó con la mirada que se volviera hacia el niño.

Aunque no estaba muy seguro de quitarle la vista de encima al ser, Dean así lo hizo y durante un breve momento no supo lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. No sabía porque el niño, él mismo, había cerrado los ojos, porque parecía dormido sin estarlo, pero un instante después tuvo una respuesta que hizo que se le erizara la piel.

"¡Mamá no, mamá!" Grito el niño con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz. Se agitó con violencia y volvió a gritar. "¡El fuego me da miedo pero tengo que sacar a Sammy de aquí!"

Para mayor pavor de Dean, el niño comenzó a llorar y volvió a repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. Eso era lo que el demonio debía de haberle hecho un momento antes, debía de haber visto la muerte de su madre una y otra vez. Pero el niño… no estaba seguro de que el pequeño Dean pudiera llegar a soportarlo.

"Déjale en paz, me quieres a mi, él no tiene nada que ver con esto." El demonio se lo quedó mirando, con la misma sonrisa en el rostro, desde luego no pensaba parar, estaba claro que quería al Dean adulto, pero también se había dado cuenta que atacar al niño era la mejor forma de hacerse con él, pues si no le importaba aguatar todo lo que hiciera falta para esperar a que llegara su hermano a rescatarle, el demonio sabía que no soportaría ver sufrir al niño lo mismo que ya había sufrido él mismo a lo largo de toda su vida. "He dicho que le dejes en paz."

Una vez que sintió que comenzaba a recuperar las fuerzas. Dean se levantó. El demonio parecía estar demasiado ocupado, con la mirada otra vez puesta en el niño, que ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta que se levantaba.

Fue hasta él y cuando creyó que era el mejor momento, intentó lanzarse hacia él y atacarle con todas sus fuerzas. Para su sorpresa, su golpe simplemente atravesó el cuerpo del demonio, ni siquiera le había tocado, pero al menos la criatura se lo quedó mirando, en el mismo momento en el que Dean escuchó suspirar al niño detrás de él.

Tal vez no hubiera logrado golpearle, pero al menos había conseguido atraer la atención del demonio hacia él. "Veo que no comprendes las normas del juego jovencito. Será mejor que te des cuenta de una vez quien manda aquí, porque cuanto antes lo veas, antes podrá terminar tu sufrimiento."

La imagen alrededor de Dean cambió y se encontró en un hospital, en un lugar que conocía demasiado bien y que nunca había sido capaz de olvidar. _"No puede ser, no puedo estar aquí otra vez."_

La voz de Sam al otro lado del pasillo llamó su atención. Se acercó a él y ver a Sam llorar, apoyado en el marco, mientras él mismo estaba muriendo en aquella cama de hospital, antes de que su padre diera su alma por él; fue algo que comenzó a destrozar su corazón de nuevo.

No sabía cuanto conseguiría aguantar, pero tan sólo deseaba que Sam llegara pronto y lo sacara de allí, pues hasta ese momento nunca se había planteado donde estaba el límite de su sufrimiento y cuando se daría por vencido si Sam no aparecía pronto. Entonces pensó en el niño, el pequeño Dean era su mayor prioridad, pues si él estaba dispuesto a soportar todo lo que el demonio tratara de hacerle, no iba a permitir que el niño pasara por lo mismo, pues todavía era un niño, todavía había una buena parte de inocencia en él, la misma que la vida le había hecho perder a él poco a poco.

"Sam ¿Dónde estás? Se que no te crees que esté muerto, pero si no vienes pronto, no se cuanto voy a poder resistir esto."


	15. Chapter 15

La angustia inundaba el cuerpo de Dean. Desde que casi había vuelto de entre los muertos, gracias al sacrificio de su padre; había olvidado todo lo que había ocurrido en el hospital aquel día. Verlo ahora, significaba llenar un vacío que, por miedo a lo que pudiera descubrir, había preferido mantener aparatado de su mente durante todo ese tiempo.

Ahora estaba allí, viendo a Sam apoyado en la puerta, las lágrimas derramándose por su rostro y sus ojos fijos en el cuerpo de su hermano moribundo. La tristeza y la desesperación, eran algo contra lo que no podía luchar por más que quisiera, no podía hacer nada, tan sólo ver el macabro espectáculo que casi había su muerte, sin decirle a su hermano que estaba bien, que todo iba a terminar bien, sin contar el pacto de su padre.

No podía hacer nada de eso, porque no estaba allí, como si se tratara del mismo Cuento de Navidad, Dean tan sólo podía aguantar, frente a lo que la criatura del orfanato le estaba mostrando, pues sabía que aquello, tan sólo era el principio. Sin embargo, por más que lo intentó, por más trataba de apartar la mirada y pensar que nada de eso era real, al menos para él, que no podía hacer nada; al final tuvo que pararlo.

"¡Sal de mi cabeza!" Gritó Dean con todas sus fuerzas, aunque un momento después se dio cuenta que apenas lo había dicho en voz alta. El ser seguía ahí delante, sonriendo, como si supiera perfectamente que todo el esfuerzo que estaba gastando Dean, no le fuera a servir de nada.

"No esperaba que fueras tan fuerte, pero no vas a conseguir nada." La criatura, de forma humana, dio un paso adelante, mientras el Dean infantil, pegó su cuerpo al del Dean adulto y se abrazó a él. "Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para enseñarte las peores imágenes de tu vida." El ser volvió a sonreír, mucho más ampliamente que antes. "¿Y sabes que es lo más divertido de eso? Que tengo mucho donde elegir, entro en tu mente y no veo más que momentos traumáticos."

Dean apretó el puño de la mano que tenía libre, de la que no le estaba devolviendo el abrazo al pequeño Dean. No respondió nada, no podía, pues la criatura tenía razón, su vida estaba llena de tragedias y todavía no estaba del todo seguro si podría salir de aquella situación sin terminar en una nueva tragedia.

Con un nuevo paso adelante, el ser casi podía tocar el cuerpo de las dos versiones de Dean, por lo que el mayor de los dos, hizo que su yo más pequeño se colocara detrás de él, pues estaba decidido a protegerlo bajo toda circunstancia, si a ese niño le ocurría algo, era posible que cambiara toda su vida.

"Bien Dean, ¿por donde quieres que continuemos, por la muerte de tu madre o por la de tu padre?" La criatura dejó de hablar durante un momento, su mirad denotaba que estaba pensando y Dean temió lo que pudiera estar tramando. La sonrisa de sus labios se hizo mucho más amplia, tanto que casi abarcaba toda la cara, mostrando sus terribles dientes, amarillos y algunos de ellos bastante puntiagudos. "Se que te he dicho que no tengo prisa, pero me quiero divertir un rato, así que vamos a ver cuanto aguantas con este recuerdo." La criatura bajó la mirada hacia el pequeño Dean, que asomaba su cabeza desde detrás de su alter ego adulto. "¿Te apetece ver algo de tu futuro? Tal vez eso te enseñe a no cometer tantos errores cuando seas mayor."

"Te he dicho que lo mantengas apartado de esto, sólo es un niño y tu me quieres a mi. Así que déjale, porque esto es algo sólo entre tu y yo." Pero la criatura no le prestó atención, en realidad, acababa de tener una de las ideas más macabras que nunca se le podían haber ocurrido y desde luego, la iba a aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Las dos versiones de Dean retrocedieron hasta tocar la pared con su cuerpo, la criatura caminó hacia ellos, con tranquilidad, parsimonia, sin tener ninguna prisa, pues como él mismo les había dicho, disponía de todo el tiempo del mundo.

Finalmente, los tuvo delante a los dos, sin posibilidad de escapatoria y con el miedo más grande que nunca hubiera visto en un ser humano en los ojos. Los tenía donde quería, sabiendo que lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación, nunca podía ser bueno y que seguramente no sería corto.

El ser alargó la mano y los dos se quedaron paralizados, no por el miedo, sino por lo que supusieron, debía de ser la fuerza que el ser tenía sobre el lugar y sobre las personas que en ese momento estaban allí. Vieron que acercaba su mano hacia ellos y sin que ninguno de los pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, los tocó, derramando un torrente de calor sobre sus cuerpos.

Dean sintió que se parecía mucho a las veces en las que le había subido la fiebre a cuarenta, pues los ojos le pesaban, la cabeza le dolía y todo el cuerpo le abrasaba como nunca le había pasado. Las piernas y los brazos, parecían demasiado pensados como para moverlos, y respirar, parecía la tarea más imposible del mundo.

Se tuvo que poner de rrodillas, pues las piernas ya no pudieron sostenerlo más y desde esa posición inferior, levantó la mirada hacia la criatura, que exactamente de la misma forma que antes, sonreía, sólo que ahora las sombras que poblaban la habitación le daban un aspecto todavía más terrorífico, tanto, que al mirar hacia el pequeño Dean, lo vio en completo silencio, como había hecho siempre que sabía que se encontraba en las peores situaciones, pero también se dio cuenta que había una pequeña lágrima cayendo por su mejilla. Sin tener que preguntárselo, se dio cuenta que le niño estaba mucho más aterrado que él.

Dean cerró los ojos con fuerza, pues la intensa luz, que desconocía de donde provenía ya le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Cuando finalmente se decidió a abrirlos de nuevo, se dio cuenta que el lugar había vuelto a cambiar de nuevo, que otra vez, el orfanato ya no los rodeaba y aunque le costó unos momentos reconocer donde y cuando se encontraban, al ver a su padre aparecer, ayudando a su hermano de diecisiete años cambiar y él aparecer detrás con el arma en al mano, guardándoles las espaldas, todo comenzó a cobrar sentido.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Al mirar a su lado, se dio cuenta que el pequeño Dean también estaba allí, tal y como le había amenazado la criatura y que aunque se había separado de él, agarraba con fuerza su mano y no parecía tener ninguna intención de soltarla.

"Es un recuerdo de hace unos años, aunque para ti no signifique nada." El niño apretó todavía con más fuerza la mano, al escuchar el gemido de dolor proveniente de su hermano cuando su padre lo hizo tumbarse en una de las camas.

"¿Sam está bien? No tiene buena cara." Si el niño no hubiera pasados todos aquellos días junto a su hermano adulto, posiblemente, ahora no estaría tan preocupado por Sam, pues para él no sería más que un adolescente en problemas.

Sin embargo, para el pequeño Dean, el Sam adulto era mucho más que un extraño o que un simple amigo. Durante muchos días, se había comportado como su hermano mayor, incluso como su padre y había cuidado de él a toda costa. No podía verlo pasarlo mal ahora y no preocuparse por él, por mucho que sólo tuviera seis años.

"_Papá, tenemos que llevar a Sam al hospital." Dean cerró la puerta en cuanto entró y se puso junto la ventana, comprobando que nos los hubieran seguido después de que casi habían salido corriendo._

"_Ahora no podemos hacer eso hijo, esos demonios no nos van dejar tranquilos y al menos aquí, tu hermano estará protegido." Sin bajar la guardia de la ventana, Dean se volvió hacia su hermano._

_Sam tenía los ojos cerrados y los apretaba con fuerza, desde luego lo estaba pasando muy mal y estaba sufriendo mucho, aunque no fuera decir nada. John miró a sus dos hijos un momento, tenía que pensar rápido y encontrar una forma de mantenerlos a salvo del grupo de demonios que les estaban pisando los talones._

"_Dean, quiero que te quedes con tu hermano y no salgáis de aquí, al menos en veinticuatro horas. Yo despistaré a los demonios y me desharé de todos los que pueda." Por fin, Dean se olvidó de la ventana y de todos los posibles demonios que fueran a atacarles._

"_¿Te has vuelto loco? Tu no puedes contra esos demonios, acabarán contigo antes de que te acerques a uno sólo de ellos." Su mirada pasó rápidamente de su padre a Sam en el momento en el que lo escuchó protestar. "¿y crees que Sam sobrevivirá un día aquí sin asistencia médica de ningún tipo?"_

Dean recordaba muy bien ese día, el día en el que había comenzado a odiar a su padre y el día en el que definitivamente lo había considerado todo un héroe. Las mismas emociones se juntaron en su corazón en ese momento, pero una era la que estaba ganando terreno cada vez que su yo infantil le apretaba la mano y le hacía mirar a su hermano herido. Desde luego, si había un día que lo había pasado mal y que se había preguntado si Sam saldría de esa, era ese.

"_Tu no has visto su caída, creo que tiene más de una costilla rota y esa pierna… si no se la miran pronto, podría no curársele bien." Dean odiaba tener que decir aquello, pues no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que su hermano sufriera todo lo que estaban pensando, pero si así conseguía hacer entrar en razón a su padre. Lamentablemente no tuvo suerte._

"_Sólo es cuestión de un día, encárgate de que tu hermano sobreviva hasta mañana por la tarde y luego nos iremos a un hospital." Dean abrió desorbitadamente los ojos cuando vio a su padre abrir la puerta de la calle, sin ni siquiera mirar un momento s Sam y finalmente salir de la habitación._

_Tardó un momento en reaccionar, aunque lo que realmente le devolvió a la realidad, fue el gemido de su hermano y su voz apagada._

"_Dean."_

Ahora fue el Dean adulto, el que apretó la mano de su yo infantil. Hasta ese momento no lo había pensado, pero entonces recordó todo lo que venía después, como le iba a costar respirar a Sam, como lo iba a ver doblarse de dolor y cuando perdió el conocimiento su llamada desesperada a la ambulancia.

Aquello comenzaba a ser demasiado para él. Nunca había podido soportar el sufrimiento de su hermano y mucho menos si su padre tenía algo que ver con eso. Le había costado mucho perdonarle por haberles abandonado sin pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de que su hijo pequeño muriera lejos de él. Simplemente se había ido para luchar contra unos demonios, que tal vez si los despistaban, terminarían por olvidarse de ellos.

Sin embargo, tenía que seguir contemplando esa escena, la criatura del orfanato no le iba a dejar marcharse sin haber llegado al final o sin haberle suplicado primero y ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaba mucho. Pero si tenía que pensar en la personita que se acurrucaba a su lado, porque no quería que tuvieran que pasar por todo aquello; todavía era demasiado joven para tanto sufrimiento.

"_¿Dónde está papá?" Sam tragó saliva, aunque le costó más de lo que hubiera esperado, pues un fuerte dolor recorrió su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, ver la preocupación en la mirada de su hermano, era suficiente como para no querer disgustarle más_

"_Se ha ido para alejar a los demonios para mantenernos a salvo." Dean se sentó junto a su hermano y puso una mano sobre su frente. "Así que tu quédate tranquilo y descansa, ya verás que vuelve muy pronto."_

"_Deberías haber ido con él, seguro que necesita ayuda contra todos esos demonios."Sam cerró los ojos._

"_Claro, y te dejaba sólo, para que papá me hubiera matado por no ocuparme de mi hermano pequeño domo debía hacerlo." Dean intentó simular una pequeña sonrisa, que resultó ser demasiado fingida como para que Sam se la creyera._

_Sam abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero el fuerte dolor en las costillas y la necesidad de respirar cuando no podía hacerlo, le hizo aferrar el brazo con su hermano con toda la fuerza que pudo._

"_¿Sam?" Su hermano no contestó, pero mantuvo su brazo agarrado tan fuerte como pudo. "Sam, no me asustes dime algo."_

"_Duele Dean, el pecho me duele mucho, no… puedo… respirar…" Aunque apenas podía moverse, Sam consiguió ponerse de lado y terminó doblándose todo lo que pudo como si así parte del dolor fuera a desaparecer un poco._

"_Sam, vamos, no digas eso, ya verás como se te pasa." Ambos sabía que eso era una completa mentira pero al menos le hacía sentir bien a Dean pensar que eso sólo fuera momentáneo y que un instante después, su hermano pudiera estar bien, aunque no fuera a ser así._

"_Dean, me duele… ayúdame." Sam volvió a doblarse con más fuerza que antes. Dean lo escuchó respirar, aunque más parecía un pez fuera del agua incapaz de encontrar oxígeno con el que sobrevivir. "Dean…" Dijo Sam una última vez, antes de relajar su cuerpo y quedar finalmente inconsciente."_

"¡Sam!" Dijo el pequeño Dean con fuerza, separándose de su otro yo y colocándose junto a la cama en la que estaba tumbado Sam.

"No puede oírte porque en realidad no estamos aquí." El niño Dean se volvió hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Haz algo, haz algo, no dejes que Sam se muera!" Dean se quedó en silencio. Él comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, sabía que no estaban realmente allí y sabía que ya había pasado por eso, sabía que todo terminaría bien. Pero el niño, no lo había vivido y no podía comprender nada de eso.

Por fin Dean comprendía que el demonio del orfanato debía de estar disfrutando de lo lindo con todo aquello, esperando el momento el que tener a Dean a sus pies, desperado tanto por él, como por el niño, suplicando que detuviera esa agonía.


	16. Chapter 16

"Sam, ¿Estás seguro de esto? No sabemos casi nada de Marius o del demonio para el que trabaja." Bobby caminaba unos pasos por detrás del chico. Sam estaba concentrado en lo que tenía delante de él, el mismo edificio en el que su vida y la de su hermano habían cambiado para siempre.

Allí estaba el orfanato del que había salido con su hermano de seis años y no estaba dispuesto a marcharse sin solucionar las cosas o al menos gastar todas sus energías en hacerlo. "Sam." El hombre le tocó el hombro e hizo que se detuviera por fin.

"Ahora mismo no estoy seguro de nada, excepto de que no me voy a marchar de aquí sin mi hermano tal y como era antes de que empezara todo esto." Sam respiró profundamente. Estaba asustado, como pocas veces lo había estado en su vida.

No es que enfrentarse a un demonio o a toda una horda de ellos le aterrera, pero pensar por lo que debía de estar pasando su hermano durante las horas que habían estado separados era demasiado para él. Le había prometido al pequeño Dean que no le ocurriría nada, que le protegería y que cuidaría de él.

Pero lo había perdido, había permitido que Marius se hiciera con él, incluso había permitido que el maldito demonio acabara con el alma penitente del niño que habitaba el orfanato.

Hasta ese momento, no había pensado en él, no se había parado a pensar que si las cosas salían mal, él mismo o su hermano, podrían terminar por convertirse en almas en pena encerradas en el orfanato por toda la eternidad.

Sam se estremeció, pero consiguió que Bobby no se diera cuenta, no quería que su amigo se diera cuenta de cómo cuanto de aterrado estaba con todo lo que estaba pensando.

"Dean ya ha pasado por demasiadas cosas y no se si cuando todo esto termine, si consigo que todos salgamos de aquí, volverá a ser mi hermano tal y como lo conocí antes de entrar aquí." Se dio la vuelta hacia su amigo y lo miró directamente a los ojos, con toda la fuerza que pudo sacar de su interior en ese preciso momento. "Lo siento mucho Bobby, pero no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras buscas la mejor forma de hacer esto."

Sam volvió a caminar hacia el gran edificio en ruinas con paso firme y decidido, sin mirar un momento más atrás hacia su amigo, no quería escuchar más sermones, nada de que Bobby quería que no le ocurriera nada malo. Estaba cansado de ser el hermano pequeño, el hijo, aquel al que todos querían proteger.

Durante los últimos días se había convertido en el hermano mayor, en el protector de Dean, en el responsable de su hermano, y no podía olvidar lo mucho que su hermano de seis años había confiado en él.

"Cada vez te pareces más a tu padre y a tu hermano." Sam se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta de nuevo. No había esperado que Bobby le dijera aquello. No es que lo gustara parecerse a su familia, pero nunca se lo había llegado a plantear. "No me mires a sí. Tu padre decía lo mismo. Siempre era él el único responsable de lo que os pudiera ocurrir a vosotros dos. Nunca le importaba si había sido por culpa de un demonio, de un wendigo o de un cambia forma, para tu padre, el único responsable era el mismo."

"No es lo mismo, yo he sido el que ha perdido a mi hermano, si Marius no me hubiera cogido por sorpresa, Dean estaría conmigo todavía y ese niño seguiría en este mundo. Dios sabe a donde ha ido a parar ahora."

"Claro que lo es, pero sólo si tu lo piensas así, muchacho, eso es lo que buscan demonios como Marius. Pueden oler tu miedo, tu ira contigo mismo y tu sentido de la responsabilidad. Precisamente eso es con lo que está atacando a tu hermano. No puedes tener el mismo punto débil."

Bobby sabía muy bien que estaba siendo demasiado duro con Sam, pero también sabía que no se podía dar ninguna ventaja a un demonio enfurecido. "¿Cómo puedes decir que no puedo tener el mismo punto débil? Claro que Dean es mi punto débil."

"Igual que tu eres el suyo." Sam se dispuso a decir algo, pero no lo hizo, se acababa de dar cuenta que Bobby tenía razón. Si Marius u otros demonios que hubiera allí dentro podían meterse en su cabeza, podrían jugar con el miedo a perder a Dean, con el resentimiento que tenía hacia si mismo, con todo lo que estuviera relacionado con su hermano y que pudiera hacerle daño.

Sam se agachó hasta tocar el suelo con sus manos, se hizo con un puñado de arena y lo apretó con fuerza, viendo como un momento después comenzaba a escaparse entre sus dedos, como toda aquella situación.

Había estado tan convencido de lo que iba a hacer. Tenía todo tan calculado un momento antes; entrar allí, coger a su hermano y salir sin ser descubiertos, cuando Dean estuviera a salvo, se encargarían de Marius, que no había pensado que Marius debía de haber pensado en todo ello ya.

Por fin, levantó la cabeza y volvió a mirar a su amigo, sólo que ahora ya no había fuerza en sus ojos, sino una necesidad totalmente desesperada de que le ayudara en algo que no sabía como solucionar.

"Podemos hacerlo Sam, pero vas a tener que confiar en mi." Sam tan sólo asintió, levantándose de nuevo. "He tenido tiempo para leer sobre Marius y el resto de demonios de su clase. Se alimentan del miedo, pero sólo propia víctima puede pedirles que les maten."

Sam volvió a sentir que todo su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza. Dean ya le había hablado de la experiencia que tuvo con el genio y como casi había estado a punto de quedarse en aquel mundo perfecto para siempre. Había sido tan difícil para su hermano salir, que esperaba no llegar ahora demasiado tarde.

"Tienen un punto débil. Hay un momento, cuando su víctima acaba de pedirles que acaben con su sufrimiento, que les maten, que el demonio baja la guardia. No dura mucho, pero nos dará tiempo para acabar con él y liberar a Dean."

"¿Y cuanto dura ese momento?" Sam notó que su voz casi sonaba quebradiza, pero no podía hablar con mayor fuerza, pensando en no estar allí a tiempo, que ese momento pasara y que el demonio lograra hacerse con su hermano.

"No es un momento exacto, no lo se, pero es lo único que tenemos."

"¿Tan fuerte es?" Nada más hacer la pregunta, Sam se dio cuenta de la realidad. Marius le había vencido en todos y cada uno de los enfrentamientos que había tenido con él. Nunca había estado cerca de ganarla y la última vez, si Marius hubiera querido podría haberlo matado sin siquiera pestañear.

Por eso Bobby no contestó a la pregunta, se dio cuenta que al chico no le hacía falta que se lo dijera, al leer lo que sus ojos le estaban diciendo. "¿Crees que podrás no lanzarte a por él en cuanto lo veas?"

Sam siempre había sido el sensato de la familia, Bobby lo sabía muy bien, pero cuando lo había visto luchando por algún miembro de su familia, Sam se convertía en un Winchester más, incluyendo la parte en la que se volvían unos auténticos kamikaces.

"Necesito saberlo, si no prefiero que te quedes aquí esperando con Morrigan." Hasta ese momento, Sam no se había percatado de la presencia del pequeño perro a su lado, pero no se había movido desde que habían llegado allí.

Se lo quedó mirando un momento y entonces se dio cuenta, que la mirada del animalito estaba la misma decisión que Bobby debía de haber visto en sus propios ojos un momento antes. El chico sonrió, se agachó y acarició la cabecita del perro, que cerró momentáneamente los ojos, sintiéndose tranquilo junto a él.

"Tienes razón, tengo que controlarme por el bien de Dean, no podemos permitir que esto salga mal." Mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Morrigan, Sam levantó la mirada hacia Bobby. "No te preocupes, haremos esto a tu modo. Y en cuanto a ti, ahora si que no puedes venir con nosotros. Es demasiado peligroso, hasta para un perro tan valiente como tu." El animalito ladró, pero no le sirvió de nada, Sam no iba a cambiar de opinión, no en esa ocasión, cuando no estaba seguro de poder salir del orfanato con vida.

- o -

_La escena había cambiado en un segundo. Estaban en un hospital, en una sala de espera que el Dean adulto reconocía muy bien. Había estado esperando allí algunas de las horas más largas de su vida._

_El médico apareció delante de él. "No te preocupes, tu hermano está bien. La caída había hecho que dos costillas presionaran contra su pecho y por eso le costaba respirar. Has hecho bien trayéndolo aquí."_

_Le dolía tanto saber que había sido su padre el que no había querido llevarlo al hospital en un primer momento. Pero cuando el médico le dijo que podía pasar a verle y que podía quedarse con su hermano el tiempo que quisiera, Dean dejó de pensar en su padre y se encaminó a la habitación con rapidez._

_Al abrir la puerta, se fijó en la figura que estaba en la cama. Era Sam, el mismo Sam que había visto caer de esa primera planta, el mismo que le había implorado que le ayudara cuando no podía respirar, el mismo que tenía que haber visto como se lo llevaba la ambulancia sin que su padre estuviera cerca._

"_Dean." Dijo su hermano adolescente. Intentó incorporarse, pero todavía le dolía el pecho, por lo que no pudo llegar a hacerlo._

"_Vamos, tranquilo, el médico ha dicho que necesitas al menos un par de días de reposo." Dean se sentó en la cama y cogió la mano de su hermano, quería tenerlo cerca, saber que estaba bien y que se pondría bien en poco tiempo._

"_¿Dónde está papá?" La expresión de Dean cambió con tanta rapidez, que no pudo disimular el enojo que tenía hacia su padre en ese momento. "Sigue de caza ¿verdad?"_

"_No he podido contactar con él todavía, pero estará aquí en seguida." Sam miró hacia la ventana. Había estado tan asustado en el camino hacia el hospital. Temía no volver a ver a su padre, no poder decirle que le quería y que sentía todas las discusiones que tenían. _

_Al despertar, Sam esperaba poder verlo en la habitación, preocupado por él y entonces poder decirle todo lo que había pensado en la ambulancia. Pero allí no estaba. John Winchester el gran cazador, seguía enfrascado en su trabajo, tanto que no tenía tiempo para su hijo herido._

"_Vamos, ya verás como se trata de salvar a un familia o algo así, te quiere demasiado como para no venir por un buen motivo." Siempre se le había dado bien mentir a Dean, pero nunca cuando se refería a hacerlo con su propia familia y menos cuando veía esos ojos, que se empezaban a cubrir de lágrimas. "Espera aquí un momento ¿de acuerdo? Voy a llamarle otra vez y hasta que no consiga que esté de camino para aquí no pararé." Sam le apretó la mano con fuerza aunque no contestó._

_Dean salió de la habitación y cogió el teléfono, pero antes de que pudiera marcar el número de su padre, vio que este aparecía por el fondo del pasillo. "Papá." Se acercó a él, pero antes de llegar hasta donde estaba, vio el enfado en su rostro._

"_¿Se puede saber lo que ha pasado?" _

"_Te dije que la caía de Sam había sido más dura de lo que tu creías. Ha dejado de respirar y he tenido que llamar a una ambulancia." _

Desde fuera, Dean estaba viendo la escena y recordando todos los sentimientos que esos momentos le habían causado. La visión de su padre, con esa mirada de enojo sobre él le hacía sentirse igual de culpable que aquel día, como si hubiera vuelto a fallar a su hermano como lo había hecho entonces, aunque tenía muy claro que no lo había hecho.

_La expresión de su padre se relajó, aunque no lo suficiente. "¿Dónde has estado tu? Te he estado llamando todo el día." _

"_Esperando que el maldito hombre-lobo apareciera." Dean no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo, en lugar de estar con su hijo pequeño cuando lo estaba pasando mal, su padre se había pasado todo el día intentando cazar a la bestia que se le había escapado._

"_¿Cómo has podido? Sam lleva un buen rato preguntando por ti." Dean volvió la cara un momento hacia la habitación, esperaba que Sam no estuviera escuchando esa conversación tan desagradable para él. "Le he contado que estabas salvando a alguna pobre familia de algún terrible demonio y resulta que simplemente estabas terminando un trabajo inacabado." Dean se sentó en una de las sillas del pasillo, se cubrió la cara y suspiró con fuerza. "Sam ha estado a punto de morir y tu no puedes dejar tu maldita cruzada por una vez."_

_John se agachó hacia su hijo, pero este no le miró, no podía hacerlo, no se sentía con fuerzas para mirarle en ese momento. "No lo entiendes Dean."_

"_¿Qué es lo que no entiendo, que cazar es más importante que tus propios hijos, que no podemos contar contigo cuando más te necesitamos?" Por fin Dean lo miró con furia en la mirada. Había estado pensando como sería el encuentro con su padre, lo desesperado que estaría el hombre por el estado de su hijo, pero todavía no había preguntado siquiera por él. "Al menos podrías preocuparte un poco por como se encuentra tu propio hijo."_

"_Dean yo… lo siento." John se levantó y fue hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero antes de entrar se volvió hacia Dean. "Ese maldito bastardo está muerto. El hombre-lobo que casi mata a tu hermano no volverá a hacer daño a nadie más." _

_Dean vio desaparecer a su padre dentro de la habitación, pero no quiso entrar, no quiso seguir con la mentira con Sam. Dean no quería que su padre perdiera el tiempo matando a esa bestia, quería tenerlo cerca, que se preocupara por ellos, que los cuidara, que se pasara las noches sin dormir por estar cerca de ellos._

"Lo ves Dean, tu padre nunca se preocupó por vosotros, siempre habéis estado sólo y tu has tenido que ser el padre y el hermano de mayor de Sam durante todos estos años. ¿No crees que ya ha sido bastante?"

Dean vio que el hospital había desaparecido de repente, que habían vuelto a estar en la sala del orfanato y que delante de él tenía al terrible demonio otra vez, sonriéndole, como si ya supiera como iba a terminar todo aquello.

"Mi padre podía estar muy obsesionado por la caza, pero Sam y yo siempre fuimos lo primero para él. Está muy bien que cortes la escena en ese momento, porque si no recuerdo mal, esa noche John Winchester no durmió, pendiente de Sam todo el tiempo."

"Y al día siguiente se fue a primera hora porque creía tener una pista sobre el demonio que había matado a vuestra madre." Dean se mordió el labio, por mucho que le doliera, eso era completamente verdad. "¿No lo ves Dean? Nunca le importasteis lo suficiente. ¿Y que me dices de tu hermano? En cuanto pudo se marchó, te dejó sólo con tu padre y se fue para vivir su vida. Nadie te ha querido nunca, ha nadie le importa ahora si vives o mueres."

"¡Eso no es verdad! Sam vendrá, me prometió que no me dejaría sólo nunca." Dijo el pequeño Dean, con la misma fuerza con la que siempre sonaba siendo ya un adulto. Sin embargo, el Dean adulto no dijo nada; no dudaba que Sam fuera a ayudarle, que estaría preparando algún plan para salvarle.

Sin embargo, había algo en lo que el demonio tenía toda la razón, Sam le había abandonado para irse a estudiar a la universidad y si durante ese tiempo le hubiera ocurrido algo, Sam no se hubiera llegado a enterar, seguro que su padre no se lo hubiera dicho.

"Eso es Dean, por fin estás viendo la realidad completa de tu vida. Estás completamente sólo. Desde que tu madre murió, nadie se ha preocupado realmente por ti.

Entonces Dean comenzó a notarlo, la habitación comenzó a darle vueltas y le costaba respirar. Miró al demonio y vio su mano iluminada levantaba hacia él. Lo estaba haciendo, Dean no había dicho nada, pero lo estaba haciendo, su subconsciente le había dado vía libre para llevarle con él y ahora que había comenzado, si Sam no aparecía pronto, no estaba seguro de poder aguantar por mucho tiempo.


	17. Chapter 17

Mientras notaba que las fuerzas le abandonaban poco a poco, que no era capaz de mantenerse en pie y que el pecho le dolía cada vez que intentaba meter aire en sus pulmones, Dean comenzó a comprender al demonio. Nunca había querido reconocerlo nunca, pero durante toda su vida, se había sentido abandonado.

Desde luego, proteger a su hermano, había sido mucho más que una tarea impuesta, eso se había convertido en su razón de vivir, el único motivo por el que se enfrentaba a todas aquellas criaturas sobrenaturales. Tenía que mantener a salvo a su hermano a toda costa.

Pero Sam se había ido a la universidad, sin preguntarlo si estaría bien, sin molestarse en llamarle de vez en cuando para ver si necesitaba. Simplemente lo había dejado sólo con su padre, después de todo lo que había hecho por él, Sam se había alejado tanto que durante más de cuatro años, había dejado de ser su hermano pequeño para convertirse en un completo extraño.

Luego, se marchó su padre, no le dijo nada, simplemente un día desapareció para buscar al demonio que había asesinado a su mujer y también lo había dejado sólo. Igual que había hecho Sam, John Winchester no había mirado atrás, se había lanzado a una búsqueda que le llevaría a la muerte y no le había pedido ayuda.

"¡No, no es cierto!" Dean estaba luchando consigo mismo, aunque sabía que esos horribles pensamientos, esos recuerdos que no eran del todo correctos, no le pertenecían a él, si no que el demonio los estaba poniendo en su mente para hacerle sufrir. "Ellos no me abandonaron."

"Si que lo hicieron, Dean." Era tan extraño escuchar su propia voz y luchar contra si mismo, pero tenía que hacerlo; por la memoria de su padre, porque Sam le salvaría. "Todo el mundo te ha abandonado durante toda tu vida, porque en realidad, no les importas, sólo les vienes bien cuando les sirves para algo, luego te dejan tirado como un perro en mitad de la carretera.

Una mano, pequeña frágil, sostuvo la suya con fuerza. Cuando consiguió volver a la realidad y apartar esa horrible voz de su cabeza el tiempo suficiente para pensar con claridad, Dean pudo ver su versión infantil. El pequeño Dean lo miraba con tanta fuerza en los ojos, con tanta decisión en esa forma de cogerle la mano, que parecía capaz de transmitirle una fuerza que se le estaba escapando a él por momentos de su propio cuerpo.

"Escucha Dean, sabes que esto es lo mejor, si no me lo hubieras pedido no lo estaría haciendo, no puedo hacerlo si no me lo pides tu mismo." La voz regresó a su cabeza, pero no tenía la misma fuerza que antes, ahora por lo menos podía respirar, casi con normalidad.

"Yo no te he dicho nada."

"Claro que lo has hecho, Dean, tal vez no directamente, tal vez no lo has dicho en voz alta, pero he escuchado tus pensamientos y por un momento has deseado desaparecer para siempre." Dean levantó la mirada.

Si, era cierto, viendo las imágenes que ese demonio le había estado mostrando, durante un breve momento hubiera elegido desaparecer; pero no quería no ahora, cuando había comprendido, gracias al niño que había sido, que todo aquello había servido para algo.

El mundo estaba a salvo, ya había olvidado el número de personas a las que habían salvado desde que llevaban cazando y las veces que le había salvado la vida a Sam o que su hermano se la había salvado a él. La lucha había merecido la pena y ahora no quería morir.

"Ya es demasiado tarde Dean, tu me lo has pedido y yo estoy cumpliendo tu deseo." El demonio se acercó a Dean, levantando el brazo y colocándolo sobre su frente.

Dean hubiera deseado gritar pero el dolor no se lo permitía, estaba seguro que la cabeza le iba a estallar, entonces si que hubiera deseado estar muerto antes que soportar ese terrible dolor. Pero no podía, no quería rendirse mientras aquel niño, muerto de miedo siguiera junto a él, tenía que protegerlo, al fin y al cabo era lo que mejor sabía hacer.

"No es… demasiado tarde… no te lo voy a permitir." Dean consiguió incorporarse, levantando la mirada hacia el demonio. Se sentía cada vez más debilitado, sabía que tarde o temprano, la criatura le ganaría esa partida, pero no iba a dejarle vencer sin más.

Levantó la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con la horrible sonrisa del demonio, pero se dio cuenta que alguien más estaba detrás del demonio. Creyó que se trataba de unas imágenes que la criatura se empeñaba en enseñarle, pues no podía ser posible, que Sam estuviera allí, quieto, viendo como la criatura le estaba matando dolorosamente y poco a poco y no hicieran nada por evitarlo.

Pero no dijo nada, los ojos de su hermano clavados en los suyos, le impedían hablar, le tenían allí quieto, soportando el dolor y esperando que en algún momento, todo terminara, para bien o para mal, pero que terminara.

Las fuerzas se le terminaban y agotado por tanto resistir lo que era imposible de detener, cayó al suelo, sin que el demonio apartara la mano de su cabeza. Tampoco el niño soltó su mano, que cada vez agarraba con más fuerza. ¿Significaría eso que el niño también moriría cuando el demonio terminara con él?

Gimió por el dolor, ya no lo podía soportar. Si alguna vez había deseado realmente morir, esa era la que más lo esperaba, si así aquel dolor terminaba. No se fijó en el niño, ni en el demonio, que sonreía triunfal, sino que un momento antes de perder el conocimiento, tal vez de morir definitivamente, su mirada se quedó fija en su hermano.

Entonces se dio cuenta, Sam estaba tenso, algo le estaba deteniendo para no atacar. _"¿Se trata de algún plan Sammy? ¿sabes cual es la forma de acabar con ese demonio y estás esperando el mejor momento para hacerlo?" _

Dean quería preguntarle a su hermano pero estaba cansado, quería terminar cuanto antes y ninguna parte de su cuerpo podía resistirse ya a aquella horrible tortura. _"Por favor Sammy, demuéstrale a este bastardo que no vas a abandonarme, que has venido a sacarme de esta, no le dejes tener razón."_

Le fue imposible aguantar más, ser consciente de lo que estaba corriendo por más tiempo. Se dejó llevar por el dolor y cerró los ojos dejando de ver a Sam, al niño o al demonio. Ahora estaba seguro que Sam no iba a hacer nada, tal vez no fuera realmente él y su auténtico hermano nunca hubiera llegado a tiempo para salvarle o tal vez el demonio había tenido la razón desde el principio y Sam había decidido deshacerse de él.

Ya todo daba igual, su traumatizada vida, estaba a punto de terminar y el sufrimiento el dolor estaban a punto de desaparecer; ya no necesitaba pensar, odiar a nadie, ni echar de menos a Sam. Finalmente todo a su alrededor se puso negro.

- o -

Casi en el mismo momento en el que habían entrado en el hospital abandonado, Sam había comenzado a escuchar los gritos de su hermano. Escuchaba perfectamente la voz angustiada de Dean, hablando seguramente con el demonio que lo tenía retenido. Sabía que era él; después de tantos días con su versión infantil, Sam agradeció poder escuchar el mismo tono fuerte y poderoso de su hermano, del que él conocía, aunque sonara algo asustado.

Comenzó a caminar hacia allí, con Bobby pisándole los talones. "Recuérdalo Sam, tienes que dejar que llegue casi hasta el final, si le detienes antes, podrías matar a tu hermano o perder la ocasión de matar al demonio."

"¿Qué pasa si lo dejamos escapar? Podríamos matarlo en otro momento, cuando Dean esté fuera de peligro." Bobby negó con la cabeza, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del chico.

"Se quedaría abierta una conexión entre el demonio y Dean, si quisiera, la criatura podría matarlo desde sus sueños y sus pensamientos. Si hacemos esto, tenemos que hacerlo bien a la primera."

No dijeron nada más, caminaron por los pasillos, siguiendo las voces que cada vez se escuchaban más cerca. Entonces llegaron a la puerta y Sam se detuvo nada más ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en el interior.

Si no hubiera sido por lo que le había dicho Bobby, hubiera saltado en ese mismo momento y hubiera separado a su hermano del demonio sin preocuparse por nada más, veía tanto sufrimiento en los ojos de su hermano, lo escuchaba gemir y lo venía retorcerse del dolor, que casi no podía controlarse.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, si esa era la única forma de salvarle, tenía que ser fuerte por él y conseguirlo. Entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los de Dean. Hubiera preferido que su hermano no le hubiera visto allí, que no le hubiera suplicado con la mirada que lo salvara, que no se hubiera sentido tan decepcionado, de ver que no hacía nada por ayudarle.

"_Lo estoy haciendo Dean, esta es única forma de ayudarte, tienes que confiar en mi." _Le estaba gritando con el pensamiento. Pero aún así, la expresión de dolor y decepción, no desapareció del rostro de Dean.

Entonces lo vio caer al suelo, inconsciente, o al menos esperaba que así fuera. Se dio la vuelta hacia Bobby, esperando que le dijera que ese era el momento apropiado para atacar, pero su viejo amigo no decía nada.

"Bobby." Dijo en un susurro, pues no quería que el demonio descubriera su presencia en la misma habitación.

"Sólo un momento más muchacho, casi lo tiene." Una punzada de dolor se apoderó de su corazón.

"¿Ya casi lo tiene, estás diciendo que Dean está casi muerto? Tenemos que ayudarle, no puedo esperar por más tiempo o de lo contrario no habrá nadie a quien salvar del demonio."

Sam no esperó respuesta, pero escuchó de fondo la protesta de Bobby. Entró en la habitación, con la estaca en la mano, preparado para clavársela al demonio en el corazón en cuanto lo tuviera a tiro.

El demonio se volvió, sin soltar la frente de Dean y vio acercarse al menor de los hermanos. "Has llegado tarde muchacho, tu hermano estará muerto en unos momentos y ¿sabes que? Ha muerto pensando que le odias, que has querido que muriera, que no le has querido salvar."

"Sam, no lo escuches, sólo trata de ganar tiempo para terminar con tu hermano, acaba con él ya, si no quieres perder a tu hermano para siempre." Aquellas palabras, fueron como un resorte para él.

Sam levantó la estaca y la clavó en el cuerpo del demonio, que entre gritos y desesperados llamamientos, desapareció de la habitación. Por fin estaban sólos, Bobby junto a Sam y el pequeño Dean, junto a su versión más adulta, que yacía en el suelo inmóvil.

"Bobby, ¿Por qué no se mueve? No está muerto ¿verdad?" Sam dio un par de pasos cortos acercándose al cuerpo de su hermano. Pensar que realmente le había fallado, que Dean estaba muerto y que no había podido hacer nada por salvarle, y que había dejado que muriera, creyendo que lo había hecho aposta, le estaba destrozando.

Bobby llegó antes que él a Dean y le comprobó el pulso. Durante un segundo se asustó pues no lograba encontrarlo, pero un momento más tarde, lo escuchó, a través de su piel fría notó el pulso.

"Está vivo." Sam respiró, había dejado de hacerlo al terminar con el demonio, se sentía aliviado, aunque no estaría del todo bien, hasta que no viera a su hermano abrir los ojos de nuevos. "Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí." Bobby se volvió hacia el niño, que no se había separado todavía de Dean. "Y encontrar la forma de arreglar esto."

"Entonces ¿hemos terminado de verdad con ese demonio?" Bobby asintió, viendo como Sam se arrodillaba junto a su hermano y lo abrazaba, haciendo que apoyara su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

Sin decir nada más el viejo cazador cogió el teléfono y llamó a urgencias, llevar a Dean al hospital era lo más importante, pero viendo a su hermano junto a él, supo que al menos habían pasado ya lo más difícil.


	18. Chapter 18

Sam había olvidado las horas que llevaba sentado en ese incómodo sillón del hospital, con el pequeño Dean en su regazo adormecido después de haber comido. Sam lo abrazaba, sin saber porque estaba allí todavía, pero con toda la delicadeza del hermano mayor. Bobby y él habían acabado con el demonio y habían salvado a su hermano, el mismo que ahora descansaba en aquella cama, pero el niño seguía sin fundirse con su hermano.

El niño debería haber desaparecido, el problema estaba resuelto, pero en lugar de ello, aquel Dean de seis años seguía estando junto a él, desde que los habían encontrado, no se había separado de su lado, como él siempre había hecho con su hermano cuando era pequeño.

El médico le había dicho que su hermano estaba bien, agotado, casi hasta la extenuación, pero que se recuperaría en cuanto hubiera descansado unos cuantos días. Si aquello, el motivo de que el pequeño Dean continuara allí no encajaba de ninguna manera.

Bobby se había ido a buscar unos cafés, por mucho que había intentado sacar a Sam de la habitación, aunque sólo fuera para eso, no lo había conseguido, el chico se había negado a moverse de allí hasta que comprobara que su hermano estaba completamente bien.

Por ello, las horas se habían hecho realmente largas, las dudas sobre si había llegado verdaderamente a tiempo, si había podido salvarlo o si por el contrario le quedaría alguna secuela de lo que le hubiera hecho el demonio, atormentaban a Sam a cada minuto que pasaba y Dean continuaba inconsciente.

La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle, tantos pensamientos, tantas dudas, tantos remordimientos, estaban acabando con él. Pero entonces le milagro ocurrió, Dean se removió en la cama y remugó algo. Sam se acercó a él, con el niño entre los brazos, moviéndose lentamente para no despertarle.

Dean abrió los ojos, mientras su hermano sonreía aliviado, pensando que finalmente las cosas comenzaban a arreglarse. Giró la cabeza hasta encontrarse con la mirada feliz de Sam y con la mayor seriedad y dureza que su hermano pequeño hubiera escuchado nunca, Dean habló por fin.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Sam se quedó congelado, de todo lo que había esperado escuchar proveniente de su hermano después de todo lo que había ocurrido, eso era lo último que se le había ocurrido.

"¿Dean estás bien?" Al volver a moverse el Dean infantil se despertó, seguramente al notar la tensión de su cuerpo, mirando cara a cara a su yo adulto. "¿Por qué me dices eso?"

"Es muy simple, no se porque te estás preocupando por mi." Dean se acomodó en la cama apartando la mirada de su hermano con una última mirada completamente heladora. "Nunca lo has hecho, me pregunto a que viene hacerlo ahora."

"Dean, ¿qué estás diciendo?, ¿qué es lo que te ha hecho ese demonio?" El niño se levantó y volvió a sentarse sobre la cama de su alter ego. Sam intentó tocar la mano de su hermano, pero este la apartó más rápido. "Dean."

"Ese demonio, como tu lo llamas, solo me ha abierto los ojos ante la realidad. Llevo toda la vida preocupándome por ti y por papá, soy el único que lo ha dejado todo por la familia y ahora me dio cuenta que no he recibido nada a cambio por ello. Papá siempre obsesionado con la caza del demonio de ojos amarillos y tu, siempre buscando la forma de llevar tu propia vida. ¿Dónde me deja eso Sammy?"

La puerta se abrió de golpe cuando Bobby apareció en la habitación con los dos vasos de café humeante, Sam no pudo llegar a responder, por lo que dio gracias, porque tampoco sabía como haberlo hecho.

"Dean, muchacho, no sabes lo mucho que me alegro de verte despierto, ya pensábamos lo peor." Dean dibujó una media sonrisa que se borró pronto de su rostro, volviendo de nuevo vista hacia la pared.

Bobby miró a Sam inquisitivamente, preguntándole que era lo que le ocurría a su hermano, pero el chico tan sólo negó con la cabeza, mostrando la terrible tristeza que había en sus ojos.

"Todos decís que os preocupáis por mi, que pensabais que me perdíais. ¿Por qué no os preocupasteis cuando papá me dejó sólo, cuando _tu, hermanito_ nos dejaste solos a papá y a mi? Al menos veo que queréis verme vivo, eso ya es algo, aunque sea lejos de vuestras vidas."

Sam contuvo la respiración por un momento, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza para no gritarle a su hermano y apretando los puños para no saltar y asustar al pequeño Dean. Se volvió hacia el niño que había permanecido todo el tiempo en silencio, con la mirada clavada en la persona que se iba convertir en el futuro.

"¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta? Seguro que estás cansado de estar todo el día en esta habitación tan aburrida." El niño lo miró y sonrió al ver que Sam se acercaba a él, le ofrecía la mano y le sonreía alegremente. Al menos le había servido de algo toda la práctica en mentir para que el niño no se diera cuenta de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

El niño saltó de la cama y tomó su mano, parecía haberse olvidado del Dean adulto, pendiente únicamente de su actual hermano mayor. "Este sitio es muy aburrido, ¿podemos salir a la calle? Quiero ver a Morrigan, seguro que se siente muy sólo."

Después de haber dejado a Dean en el hospital y que Sam se quedara con él, Bobby había vuelto al hotel y se había hecho cargo del cachorro, dejándolo en una guardería canina que había encontrado en el pueblo.

"Claro, vamos." No es que eso le hiciera sentir mucho mejor, pero al menos le alejaba al menos en parte de lo mal que lo estaba haciendo sentir su hermano. Si realmente Dean siempre se había sentido así, debía de haber sufrido mucho y hasta ese momento nunca se lo había dicho. Sam quería preguntarle tantas cosas, ¿Por qué lo había escondido? ¿Por qué no había sido sincero con él? ¿Qué sentido tenía decirlo todo ahora, después de lo que le había hecho el demonio?

"Pobrecito, no tiene ni idea de lo que le espera en el futuro." Dean sonrió con pena, mientras Sam y el niño salían de la habitación, hablando distraídamente, al menos en el caso del niño. Mientras que Sam no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que le había dicho su hermano. "Me gustaría tanto decirle que la vida para él va a ser una mierda, que no se haga esperanzas de un buen futuro, porque el peso de una familia destrozada recaerá completamente sobre él."

"¿Quieres dejarlo de una vez Dean?" El joven cazador se volvió hacia su viejo amigo. Bobby lo miraba con dureza, de pie junto a la cama, de brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. "No se lo que te hizo ese demonio y lamento mucho que llegáramos antes, pero no tienes porque pagarlo así con nosotros, sobretodo con Sam, tu hermano lo ha pasado realmente mal y ha hecho todo lo que ha podido por ayudarte." Los ojos Dean no mostraron ninguna expresividad, ningún sentimiento al escuchar las palabras de Bobby, simplemente se lo quedó mirando sin más. "A menos que…"

"¿A menos qué Bobby? No lo entiendes, he visto el pasado, he estado allí y lo he visto con perspectiva. He visto a papá preocuparse más por una caza que por su hijo herido en el hospital, he visto lo bien que hubiera vivido Sam si yo nunca hubiera ido a buscarle para pedirle ayuda con papá. Arruiné su vida, por mi culpa papá murió. ¿Cuántas veces ha estado Sam a punto de morir? ¿No sería más fácil dejarlo seguir con su vida de abogado feliz, casado y con niños que él siempre ha querido?"

"¿Qué te ha hecho esa cosa muchacho? No eres el Dean que tu hermano y yo conocemos, él nunca hablaría así de Sam. Adoras a tu hermano y estarías dispuesto a dar tu vida por él. No puede ser que hayas cambiado tanto."

"Lo siento Bobby, así es la vida, a veces no conocemos a la gente que más cerca tenemos hasta que ocurre algo como esto, algo terrible que lo cambia todo. No hay un "a menos que", simplemente se me han abierto los ojos."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Cuando salga de aquí, me marcharé, lo dejaré todo, Sam y tu, vosotros seguiréis con vuestra vida y yo con la mía, Sam será feliz y yo también."

"No puedes estar hablando en serio. Eso destrozará a tu hermano." Bobby no podía creer las palabras de Dean. Esperaba encontrar alguna forma de devolverle a su forma de ser original, al hermano que se desvivía por Sam, al que anteponía a las víctimas antes que sus propias necesidades, al verdadero Dean.

"Papá y él destrozaron la mía, creo que ya va siendo hora de ser un poco egoísta y pensar en mi mismo." Bobby se sentó en la cama, por mucho que estuviera escuchando aquello, tuvo que tocarle para asegurarse que no se trataba de una horrible pesadilla.

"Egoísta si, suicida no." Dean se quedó mirando al cazador desconcertado. "¿Acaso no recuerdas porque fuiste a buscar a tu hermano cuando tu padre desapareció? tu mismo me lo dijiste, no querías hacer esa búsqueda solo, podías pero no querías, no sin Sam."

"Supongo que estaba equivocado y aunque no te lo creas, puedo decir que le debo una muy grande a ese demonio. Si no hubiera sido por él, jamás me habría dado cuenta de estas cosas."

"¡Porque son mentiras!"

Dean se levantó de la cama lentamente, todavía no se encontraba recuperado del todo, pero ya estaba cansado de estar todo el rato tumbado. Además, necesitaba salir de allí, estaba cansado de escuchar aquello, no quería que nadie volviera a jugar con su mente, por mucho que fuera Bobby, por mucho que le dijera que sólo quería ayudarle.

No estaba dispuesto a dejarse convencerse de nada que no creyera y ahora estaba convencido de sus pensamientos, del rencor que tenía a su padre muerto por no haberle dado la infancia que se merecía, por haberle abandonado para cazar al demonio, por haber muerto.

Y del odio que crecía por su hermano, por haber hecho la vida que quiso sin preocuparse por lo que iba a ser de su hermano, por haberle abandonado también, porque todos le habían abandonado y ahora, la soledad era su única compañía.

"Dean."

"Quiero estar sólo Bobby, ¿entiendes eso? Necesito estar sólo, no quiero escuchar tus historias, ni las de mi hermano." Dean salió de la habitación, dejando solo a Bobby.

El veterano cazador suspiró, por lo que acababa de escuchar, tenía mucho trabajo por delante, no sólo con Dean, para traerlo de vuelta a su forma de ser original, sino con Sam, cuando escuchara lo que Dean pensaba de él, el mundo se le iba a caer encima.

- o -

Morrigan echó a correr en cuanto vio a Sam y al niño. Sam se agachó para recibir al animalito que comenzó a lamer su rostro. "Hola amiguito, veo que nos has echado de menos." Acarició su lomo, mientras Morrigan se movía a su alrededor, dando saltitos de alegría y ladraba. "Ya se que también echas de menos a Dean, yo también, pero necesita tiempo, sólo es eso, necesita tiempo." Por muy difícil que le resultaba, Sam intentaba creerse sus propias palabras.

Los tres salieron de la guardería canina, el pequeño Dean y Morrigan correteando por delante y Sam, caminando lentamente, por detrás, observándolos de forma muy protectora. No sabía lo que era, pero algo estaba apareciendo en su mente y en su corazón.

Su cabeza no hacía más que darle vueltas a las duras palabras por parte de Dean, pero él estaba convencido que sólo se trataba de algún tipo de trauma por el dolor y el sufrimiento recibidos por parte del demonio; pero su corazón, en él estaba creciendo un abismo oscuro que no hacía más que decirle que Dean había cambiado que no era el mismo hermano que él conocía, que tenía que ayudarle si no quería perderle para siempre.

Sin embargo, lo que Sam no sabía en ese momento, de lo que no tenía ni idea, era de cómo hacerlo, cuando ni siquiera sabía exactamente cual era el verdadero problema de su hermano.


	19. Chapter 19

Sam no estaba seguro que aquello fuera una buena idea, ni siquiera lo había pensado dos veces. Tal vez fuera la peor que había podido tener en toda su vida, pero había sido la única que se le había ocurrido para ayudar a su hermano.

El pequeño Dean a su lado, jugando tan inocente con Morrigan, correteando como si nada de lo que ocurriera a su alrededor fuera realmente importante, pues su mente infantil así se lo decía; aquella idea apareció en su mente, proveniente de la nada, pero unida a su desesperación por volver a tener al Dean que él conocía, que adoraba y por el que daría su vida si fuera necesario.

Sabiendo que Dean podría intentar escaparse del hospital sin dejar huella y tras escuchar el plan de Sam, Bobby se había quedado todo el tiempo con él en el hospital, vigilándolo, preguntándose si todo lo que su hermano estaba haciendo, no sería realmente en vano, si no al final el demonio no habría ganado y habían perdido al chico para siempre.

"_Eso no puede ser así, no después de todo lo que han pasado, son chicos fuertes, Dean es fuerte y podrá superar el lavado de cerebro de un maldito demonio." _Se repetía una vez tras otra el veterano cazador, por miedo a pensar que la triste realidad fuera que había perdido para siempre a uno de sus chicos al que, junto a Sam, había sido lo más parecido a su propio hijo.

Dean no había parado de refunfuñar al ver todo el rato allí a Bobby, alegando que no era ningún crío, que para eso ya tenían al otro Dean de seis años, que si quería marcharse no podían prohibírselo y que si hacía falta escaparía por una ventana..

"Maldita sea Bobby, quiero irme de aquí y por mucho que me vigiles, al final, encontraré la forma de librarme de ti y de mi hermano. ¿Dónde está Sam por cierto? Seguro que ya está ideando alguno de sus geniales planes para _ayudarme."_

"No se trata de ningún plan, Dean, sino de lógica." Sam acababa de aparecer en la habitación, el pequeño Dean estaba junto a él agarrado a su camiseta y miraba a su versión más adulta con miedo en los ojos; no le gustaba nada esa expresión dura y casi temible que su versión más adulta le estaba mostrando. "Cuando el demonio te separó de ti mismo creo una barrera hacia tus recuerdos más ocultos, los que encarna él." Sam le dio la mano al niño y notó que estaba temblando.

Dean comenzó a reír, mientras Sam y Bobby se mantenían en silencio. "Esa es la chorrada más gorda que he oído en mi vida Sammy. No tengo ningún recuerdo reprimido, oculto ni nada eso, no tengo ningún tipo de trauma doctor Freud. Tal vez resulte que tu no puedas decir lo mismo."

Sam tragó saliva, diciéndose a si mismo, que aquel que estaba hablando no era el hermano mayor que él conocía, que podía ayudarle a volver a ser él mismo que podía recuperar al Dean que siempre había cuidado de él, que había ejercido de amigo y de padre, además de ser el mejor hermano mayor cuando lo había necesitado a su lado.

"¿Por qué no lo intentas? Al menos por él, por ti mismo." Intentó decir Sam con normalidad, con tranquilidad incluso, para demostrarle a Dean que estaba seguro que aquello podría salir bien, aunque no lo tuviera muy claro ni él mismo.

"Si así te convences de que no me ocurre nada, de que estoy bien y de que quiero seguir con mi vida sin tenerte siempre pegado a mi, intentando ayudarme a sentirme mejor. Por el amo de dios Sam, ni que fueras el doctor Phil."

Después de tantos años con su padre y con su hermano, Sam había aprendido a morderse la lengua, porque la mayoría de las veces, los Winchester no sentían todo lo que decían, cuando estaban cabreados por algo. Pero en esa ocasión, no estaba tan seguro de ello.

"Muy bien, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?" Dean se cruzó de brazos, esperando la respuesta de su hermano.

"Si lo que he estado investigando sobre ese demonio está en lo cierto, no tienes que hacer nada, tan sólo mirarle." Dijo Sam refiriéndose al pequeño Dean que casi se había ocultado completamente detrás de él y continuaba agarrándole con fuerza de la camisa. "Y dejar que él te enseñe quien eres realmente, que es lo que has perdido de ti mismo y lo que el demonio jamás a logrado arrebatarte."

"Si, definitivamente, tenías que haberte hecho psicoanalista."

"Dean por favor al menos tómatelo un poco en serio. Por mi."

"¿Desde cuando has hecho tu algo pensando en mi Sammy, cuando nos abandonaste a papá y a mi quizá, cuando no querías venir a buscar a papá, cuando hermanito?"

"¿Qué me dices de las veces que te he salvado la vida en los últimos años, desde que estamos cazando juntos, o de lo que llevó haciendo las últimas semanas? ¿Crees que todo esto ha sido fácil para mi? Creía que te había perdido para siempre y aún así…"

"¡Sam, ya basta!" Dijo por fin Bobby, mientras miraba a Dean. "Esto no tiene sentido, mientras no recuperemos al verdadero Dean, no debes entrar en su juego, sólo quiere provocarte."

"Exactamente Sam, tu siempre haciendo caso a los mayores. Pero no lo conseguirás conmigo, me gusta lo que he visto de mi mismo y quiero ser un poco egoísta por una vez. No voy a seguir tus estúpidos rituales con los que quieres volver a convertirme en el soldadito de papá."

"Maldita sea Dean." Dijo Sam separándose del niño. "Me he criado a tu lado durante toda mi vida, te he visto esforzándote por darme lo mejor, porque no me enterara de las veces en las que papá desaparecía por irse a cazar. ¿Crees que no me daba cuenta cuando llegabas herido?" Mientras hablaba, Sam apretó los puños con fuerza, aquella situación le estaba haciendo polvo y no podía soportarlo por más tiempo sin luchar contra lo que había cambiado a su hermano. "

Mi hermano me ha cuidado siempre, ha estado a mi lado; incluso cuando me marché, me dejaste hacer mi vida y me acogiste de nuevo cuando papá desapareció. ¿Quién estuvo a mi lado cuando Jessica murió? ¿Quién estuvo dispuesto a matar a Madison y evitarme ese dolor? No me hagas creer ahora que te has vuelto un tipo sin corazón, porque ese niño que está ahí me dice todo lo contrario."

Sam respiró agitadamente, se agachó frente al pequeño Dean lo cogió en brazos lentamente y tras darle un sentido abrazo lo sentó en la cama donde estaba Dean. Este volvió a reír apartando los ojos de de ese niño de mirada inocente y dulce sonrisilla que al mirarlo parecía perder todo el miedo.

"Mírale Dean y si eres capaz de decirme que no reconoces en él nada de ti, te dejaré ir y no volverás a tener noticias mías nunca." Sam estaba jugando con fuego y lo sabía, pero estaba gastando sus últimos cartuchos, todo lo que le quedaba para recuperar a Dean.

"Sam, ¿estás seguro…"

"Si Bobby, estoy seguro, tengo que hacerlo."

El silencio se apoderó de toda la habitación, tanto que las voces del exterior, de las personas que se movían por el pasillo llegaron hasta ellos. Sam no estaba seguro si estaba respirando o los nervios no le permitían hacerlo, pero le daba igual, en pocos segundos, su vida podía cambiar para siempre, hasta convertirse en un infierno al saber que había fracasado a la hora de salvar a su hermano o podía lograr lo que tantas semanas llevaba luchando por conseguir.

"Te pareces a papá." Dijo el niño, observando a Dean de arriba abajo. "Él también es testarudo y dice que es la única forma de que no te hagan daño." El niño se cruzó de piernas y bajó la mirada hasta la cama, como si estuviera pensando sus propias palabras. "No se lo que significa, pero también dice que es mejor así, que el tiempo me enseñará a ser fuerte."

"Sam, esto es enternecedor, pero siento nada, no me identifico para nada con este crío. Por mucho que sea parte de mi, es una parte totalmente perdida en el tiempo, yo no soy así." Sam dio un paso adelante, dispuesto a suplicarle que lo volviera a intentar, tratando de convencerle que no le había dado tiempo al niño, pero el pequeño Dean volvió a hablar de nuevo.

"¿Recuerdas lo que decía mamá cuando nos íbamos a dormir?" El Dean adulto palideció de repente, al mismo tiempo que Sam sonrió, al ver que habían tocado una parte sensible de su hermano. "Qué los ángeles velarían por nosotros. Yo no he visto ningún ángel, pero creo a mamá."

Durante un momento, Dean apartó la mirada del niño mordiéndose el labio. Recordaba esa frase perfectamente. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar lo último que le había dicho su madre justo antes de morir?

"Sam se parece a ella, es bueno conmigo, me ha cuidado, aunque no entiendo que yo sea su hermano mayor, el es mucho más viejo que yo." Sam sonrió, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas. "Pero sabes, Sam es el mejor hermano mayor, me quiere, me cuida y se preocupa por mi, ojala yo pueda ser alguna vez así."

"Haz que se calle." El hilo de voz de Dean apenas fue audible en la habitación, por lo que el niño continuó hablando.

"Me gustaría cuidar del Sam que yo conozco, papá no me deja mucho porque es pequeño, pero cuando sea más grande, quiero enseñarle todo lo que se y cuidarle como hacía mamá."

"¡Haz que se calle!" Dean se levantó del golpe de la cama, respirando rápidamente y fue hasta la ventana. "Haz que se calle por favor."

"No lo voy a hacer Dean, sabes que tiene razón, sabes que esos sentimientos están dentro de ti, aunque ahora no lo quieras reconocer. Tienes que sacarlos, volver a ponerlos en su sitio y volver a ser tu mismo."

"¿Yo mismo?" Dean se dio la vuelta. "¿Quién soy yo Sammy, un cazador, tu hermano, un héroe? No se quien soy porque no soy nadie, nadie me necesita ya, si desapareciera de repente…"

"¿Y yo? ¿Qué es eso de que nadie te necesita? Yo sigo aquí, Bobby sigue aquí y tienes un amigo de cuatro patas en el coche que te adora, ¿También has olvidado a ese pequeño beagle?"

"Tu tendrías tu vida si un hubiera ido a buscarte. Bobby seguiría cazando con otra gente y Morrigan, seguro que una buena familia hubiera dado con él."

"Y seguramente yo acabaría yendo a tu entierro, seguramente el mismo día que iría al de papá. Perdería a toda mi familia sin haberte conocido de verdad."

"Sammy, yo…" Dean cerró los ojos con fuerza, rodeando su vientre con ambas manos. soltó un fuerte quejido y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Miles de imágenes comenzaron a poblar su mente, una tras horas le acribillaron hasta que sintió que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

"¡Dean!" Pero ya no estaba escuchando la voz de su hermano, ni Sam, ni Bobby, ni el pequeño Dean estaban allí ya realmente.

Tantos recuerdos que el demonio le había borrado de un plumazo que era casi imposible asimilarlos todos ahora como si nada. Toda su vida estaba pasando por delante de sus ojos, igual que la gente dice que pasa cuando estás a punto de morir, su madre, su padre, los primeros años cuidando a su hermano… Todo estaba allí y no todo eran buenos momentos.

Sin poder evitarlo, Dean gritó con fuerza y se acurrucó en el suelo, hecho un ovillo, sintiendo que cada momento amargo de su vida se clavaba en su corazón y que todos ellos, parecían ser más numerosos que los buenos.

Le dolía todo, la cabeza, el corazón, el alma entera. No sabía lo que podía hacer, dudaba de poder resistir todo aquello, de poder soportarlo y no estaba seguro de querer terminar ese viaje que no sabía donde le llevaría.


	20. Chapter 20

De pequeño, Dean nunca había sido la definición de niño feliz, las navidades nunca habían sido una fecha señalada para recibir juguetes y celebrar con la familia una fiesta entrañable; los cumpleaños, eran poco más que días normales, en los que a veces, su padre los llevaba a él y a Sam a cenar a una hamburguesería y normalmente, Sam le hacía algún regalo, chucherías cuando era pequeño o algún detalle que para él valía más que cualquier joya, porque eso significaba que se acordaba de él y lo quería.

De adolescente, sus preocupaciones eran completamente diferentes a las de otros chicos de su edad. La chica con la que iría al baile de graduación se veía eclipsada por la criatura que estuviera cazando su padre. Los partidos del equipo del instituto, desaparecían ante la última investigación de John. Nada era más importante que salvar al inocente y en poco tiempo, su vida dejó de tener en importancia, poniendo por delante siempre a su padre y sobretodo a su hermano.

Una vez que fue adulto e independiente, no sabía lo que era eso, la independencia para él carecía de sentido siempre y cuando su padre le pidiera ayuda en una cacería y sobretodo cuando hubo desaparecido y tuvo que ir en busca de su hermano.

El rencor de dos años nunca pronunciado; ese que le había guardado a Sam por dejarle tirado como si no le importara, desapareció de un plumazo cuando lo tuvo delante, cuando le dijo que papá había desaparecido, pero sobretodo, cuando vio su rostro inundado por las lágrimas al morir Jessica.

Todo ese rencor, parecía no haber existido nunca, lo había guardado en el fondo de su alma y no esperaba volver a verlo. Pero entonces, el demonio que lo había convertido en un niño inocente de seis años, le había devuelto todos esos temores, todo el dolor que la vida le había causado, todo el sufrimiento volvió a estar presente, encarnado en la única persona a la que podía odiar por ello; Sam.

Le había dicho de todo y nada bueno; le había increpado por lo que había hecho o lo que Dean creía que había hecho, todo aquello que se había podrido en su corazón y que parecía completamente enterrado volvió a salir a la luz, convirtiéndolo en un ser humano amargado y dispuesto a abandonar la vida que conocía, los años compartidos con Sam, por ese odio que el demonio había devuelto a su corazón.

"Mírale." Le había dicho Sam, intentando recuperar a su hermano, al que siempre le protegía, al que adoraba por poder contar con él, ese con el que había crecido y al que tuvo que abandonar, muy a su pesar, para poder seguir adelante con su vida.

El niño estaba delante de él, se estaba viendo en una especie espejo y hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta, que ese niño desprotegido y que le miraba con ojos atemorizados, era él mismo, porque en algún momento había sido así.

La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, imágenes que no hubiera creído volver a ver aparecieron allí, delante de él como si de una película de su propia vida se tratara. Su infancia, las noches en las que Sam se despertaba llorando, preguntando por su padre, asustado por alguna pesadilla y él tenía que consolarle.

Todos esos regalos de cumpleaños y los de navidad que se habían intercambiado aquellas noches en las que su padre no había aparecido. El relato de su hermano sobre su primer beso o los consejos que le había pedido sobre la primera vez.

Todos los momentos en los que Dean había sido el hermano mayor, el tutor, el consejero, el mejor amigo de su hermano, aquel al que Sam siempre acudía cundo tenía algún problema, cuando no sabía como conseguir a la chica que quería, cuando le pidió que le enseñara a disparar, cuando le regaló aquella pistola tan cara.

Todo eso estaba allí, el demonio lo había encerrado dentro de su propia mente y ahora esos recuerdos luchaban por salir, por volver a su sitio, por hacerle ver de nuevo quien era él y como había llegado a querer tanto a su hermano para ser capaz de entregar su vida por él si así tuviera que hacerlo.

Por ello finalmente, su cerebro decidió detenerse para darse un descanso, pensar con claridad que era lo quería, si deseaba volver a la vida con su hermano o prefería el olvido como mejor medicina

- o -

La luz que se adueñó del cuarto, no les permitió ver lo que estaba ocurriendo y eso no le gustaba nada a Sam. Después de todo lo que habían pasado esos últimos días, no le hacía gracia que hubiera ningún imprevisto ahora que creía que podría salvar a su hermano.

Un momento más tarde, todo volvió a la normalidad, la luz desapareció tan rápido como había llegado y la habitación se quedó en completa calma. Sin embargo, algo había cambiado.

Sam miró a su alrededor, pero el niño no estaba allí. "¿Dean?" Llamó en voz alta, pero nadie contestó a su llamada, ni siquiera su hermano, que parecía dormido en la cama. Sam se acercó a él y tocó su cuerpo, pero no respondió. "Bobby, dime que no lo he estropeado todo."

El hombre también se acercó a la cama, sin estar muy seguro de lo que acababa de ocurrir. "Esperemos un poco a ver si Dean despierta por si sólo." Dijo sin estar muy convencido de sus propias palabras.

Rápidamente, los minutos se convirtieron en horas y allí no ocurrió nada, el pequeño Dean se había desvanecido en el aire y su hermano seguía sin dar muestras de estar realmente bien.

Los médicos le dijeron que no entendían porque Dean había entrado en ese extraño estado de coma cuando antes estaba perfectamente. No tenían ninguna explicación, por lo que no podían tampoco darle un margen para que despertara por fin y estuviera fuera de peligro.

Sam temía haberse equivocado, haber actuado tan atolondradamente que hubiera cometido un terrible error a la hora de forzar a Dean encontrarse consigo mismo y ver lo que era antes, lo que era en ese momento en realidad.

Lo quería de vuelta, había pasado por mucho durante esos días y no podía soportar la idea de perderlo ahora por que no le quisiera, porque deseara perderle de vista, porque pensara que Sam nunca se había preocupado por él; por no ser el verdadero Dean al fin y al cabo.

"¿Qué puedo hacer si se queda así?" Sam sentía todo su cuerpo congelado por la idea de que su hermano quedara en esa especie de coma para siempre por su culpa. "Yo le obligué a hacer eso, yo le dije que se enfrentara a la verdad. Si le pasa algo a mi hermano, será mi culpa."

Si normalmente, Bobby habría intentado hacerle comprender que eso no era verdad, que no tenía nada que ver con lo ocurrido, que todo saldría bien, en esa ocasión no dijo nada, no por que no pensara eso también en ese momento, si no porque se sentía tan culpable como el chico.

"¿Qué habrá sido del pequeño Dean? Si mi hermano se queda en ese estado para siempre o vuelve tal y como estaba estos dos últimos días ¿eso significa que el pequeño Dean ha desparecido?" Sam estaba ansioso, a punto de reventar por lo que consideraba que era su culpa.

"Está aquí." La vocecilla con la que Sam acababa de escuchar hablar a su hermano, le recordó sorprendentemente a ese Dean niño con el que había convivido durante semanas, aterrándole la posibilidad de haber vuelto otra vez al principio de toda la historia.

Se levantó como una exhalación del sillón en el que se había acurrucado durante horas y fue al lado de su hermano que lo miraba con los ojos entreabiertos. No quería llorar, sabía que eso Dean lo consideraba una debilidad, por eso lo hacía tan pocas veces, pero no podía reprimirse por más tiempo, había pasado casi veinticuatro horas intentando negarse que Dean fuera a quedarse en esa cama para siempre y ahora lo tenía ahí delante, despierto, mirándole.

"¿De verdad eres tu?"

"Tengo hambre, cuando dan de comer aquí." Sam se echó a reír, ahora si que no tenía ninguna duda de que su hermano había vuelto.

- o -

Durante esa mañana, Dean no habló de lo ocurrido cuando se había encontrado con la mirada del niño. Decía que necesitaba descansar y que tenía que dormir, pero Sam sabía muy bien que no era cierto. Aún así no dijo nada para forzarle a hablar.

Por fin, por la tarde, cuando ya se empezaba a hacer otra vez de noche, tras la ronda del médico que le dijo que si todo iba bien le dejarían salir al día siguiente, Dean decidió enfrentarse a sus recuerdos.

"Lo siento." Dijo al fin.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"A todo lo que he dicho, a lo mal que te lo he hecho pasar estos dos días. No era yo mismo, yo jamás te hubiera dicho algo así. Era como si me faltara esa parte de humanidad que el espíritu de mi niñez me da."

Sin saber muy bien porque, Sam se atrevió a preguntarle aquello que llevaba rondándole por la cabeza todo el día. "¿Lo pensabas, algo de lo que dijiste está también ahí, dentro de ti y lo guardas igual que ocultas a ese niño?"

"Sabes muy bien que no te oculto nada, no se como esconderte nada a ti, me conoces mejor que nadie."

"Pero ese niño, Dean eras tu, era una parte muy fuerte de ti y cuando he estado con él, he descubierto que todavía hay mucho de ti que desconozco y me gustaría que me dejaras formar parte de esos pensamientos." Dean no dijo nada, apartó la mirada hacia la ventana y esperó. "No me importa que estés enfadado conmigo por haberte dejado con papá, me porté mal entonces y lo siento."

"Déjalo Sam, no hace falta que pidas perdón por nada." Dean estaba serio, con la mirada todavía puesta en la ventana.

"Claro que hace falta, no quiero que vuelva a pasar algo así, no quiero descubrir, por lo que te haga un demonio, que una parte de ti todavía tiene miedo como cuando eras un crío o que otra, odia a papá y me odia a mi. Sólo quiero saber y ayudarte."

De repente, Dean se volvió hacia su hermano y comenzó a hablar tras suspirar intensamente. "¿Sabes lo que ese niño me ha enseñado? Que por mucho que lo desee, no puedo volver a ese momento en el que los dos éramos dos críos inocentes, no puedo conseguir que las penas de los dos desaparezcan o que papá, mamá o Jessica estén vivos otra vez.

He estado anclándome al pasado y al dolor durante tiempo, a la muerte de mamá, luego a la pérdida de papá y luego a lo mal que tu lo has pasado durante estos años, que me he olvidado de lo que realmente importa. Nosotros, tu y yo Sammy, tu y yo ayudando al mundo, salvando a inocentes y sintiéndonos bien por lo que hacemos."

"Pero que hay de tu vida, dijiste querías vivir tu vida, dejar la caza y alejarte de mi." Dean sonrió con gesto entrañable.

"Sería un bonito sueño si no fuera por que no puedo vivir sin la caza y no puedo imaginarme la caza sin tenerte a ti a mi lado para salvarme el culo cuando me meta en problemas. Te quiero hermano, eso era lo que me faltaba esos días en la ecuación de mi vida."

Sam lo miró sorprendido, nunca se hubiera esperado que le dijera algo tan sincero, pero le encantaba poder descubrir por fin, que se ocultaba tras la máscara de tipo de duro que siempre mostraba Dean.

"Yo también te quiero Dean, pero quiero que me prometas una cosa. Vas a encontrar a la mujer de tu vida, y no me estoy refiriendo a tu coche, te vas a casar y me vas a hacer tío, al menos un par de veces. Nada de morir cazando o cosas como las que diría papá, no te pegan."

"Muy bien, te lo prometo, pero tu también vas a tener que prometerme algo. Nunca vas a cambiar, porque no se lo que hubiera hecho estos días sin ti. Puede que no me acuerde de mucho, pero mi pequeño yo, me dijo, antes de desaparecer en mi interior que te dijera que te adora como hermano mayor."

"¿Entonces el niño está bien?" La sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano, la más sincera y agradecida que Sam hubiera encontrado nunca en Dean, le dio la respuesta que buscaba.

Porque Dean no sería el mismo nunca más, eso lo tenía muy claro. Tal vez le costaría adaptarse a eso de poder confiar todos sus problemas a su hermano, casi treinta años de mantener sus sentimientos para él mismo no iba a ser fácil cambiarlos sin más, pero Sam no tenía prisa, estaría ahí para todo lo que Dean necesitara y le ayudaría a abrir su corazón, en los mejores y en los peores momentos.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, ambos sólo tenían un hermano, una persona en la que creer, por la que poner la mano en fuego, por la arriesgar la vida y por la que realmente merecía la pena vivir.


End file.
